The Cipher Twin Adventures
by MissRedAndMissTaken
Summary: What happens when Bill and Will make unplanned deals? With the Rev!Pines new recruits, will the demons be safe... Or will they face their untimely death? This story contains humor, action, and plot twists that NO ONE will see coming! You won't want to miss it! Please review, constructive or otherwise! Enjoy! (Warning: rating may change to M!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Hello everybody! (I'm sure no one will actually read this...) This is just a little idea that one of my best friends and I came up with. You see, we dressed up as Bill and Will for Halloween (I was Bill, she was Will) and we were thinking "we need a backstory on why" and thus this amazingness was born. This is not our first fanfiction, but it is our first "published" one. We hope you enjoy! I would love any feedback, even if it is slightly harsh. Oh, and of course we don't own Gravity Falls. We do, however, own the story as well as Liz and Lex. If you would like to mention them or use them pm me? I don't know why you would, but I mean, whatever. This is rated T just to be safe for now. However, it may live up to, or possibly exceed that rating and be changed to M. I would just like to warn you now, in case that's not your cup of tea. (also, I'm only saying that because though the whole thing is planned out, it's not all written. So yeah. I don't know what else I was supposed to say other than this... so yeah...) Oh! The characters will most likely be OOC... I'm sorry if you don't like that... also our OC's are a thing... so same with that I guess. Anyways, here is chapter 1 folks!

Please, enjoy!

* * *

"Bill… I'm really scared those twins will find us here…" Hesitation was clear in Will's voice. He knew his brother wouldn't yell at him -he never had- but hesitant in asking for things. Even from his brother. "Maybe we could… switch dimensions…?" Will added in an attempt to get his twin to move with him for Will to keep him company and for his twin to keep him safe. Little did Will know, Bill had already been planning to bring up that same point to his brother later that day.

Bill wanted revenge on the Pines' family for banishing him from the universe that contained Gravity Falls. He quite liked it there.

"Well, brother, I think that's a fine request! It _has_ been getting rather boring around here." Bill finally replied. Bill didn't know all his twin had gone through in the grasp of the Reverse Pine's hands, but he knew enough to want to keep them alive long enough to be sorry for what they did to his twin. And then some. His "twin" was actually him from another universe, but since they had such different personalities, and they didn't go by the same name, they had a long conversation about how they could live together, rules they both had to go by, and that, though they were technically the same being, they were _not_ , in fact, the same person. Or demon, whatever.

"Really? I … didn't think you'd be so gung-ho about it right away. I was sure I'd have to convince you or make a deal or something crazy. Don't get any ideas." Will could be a sarcastic ass when he wanted. Will was soft spoken, well, to anyone who wasn't Bill. He was shy, and, from his time with the Reverse Pines, he was paranoid and skittish. He often had nightmares and panic attacks.

Bill had agreed to let Will live with him, until they thought of something better, but, though neither would admit it, they rather enjoyed living together.

They were polar opposites. Unlike Will, Bill was very outgoing, loud, and overall highly obnoxious. He was stubborn as all hell and if he had an opinion you'd know it. However, though they did have their differences, ( _major_ differences), they were inseparable.

For all their differences, they also had many similarities. Both were sarcastic, -when Will is in a good mood, of course- both posses a terrifying amount of power, they were both stubborn with each other, and they were very protective of one another. Though they'd never admit to it.

"Well, brother. As I said, it's boring here. I want revenge on almost every version of the Pines' family and staying here will do nothing to further my plans. In fact, if you hadn't just brought it up, I'd have suggested it myself." Bill stated, his eye scanning across the pocket dimension they called home at the moment. There was no use lying. They practically were the same being and they would know if the other was being untruthful.

"Oh...Okay, brother…Well what do you have in mind?" Will asked.

"We make some deals, my good brother!" Bill replied with what was sure to be a grin if he had a mouth.

"Oh… Who do you have in mind?" Will asked, slight trepidation could be heard in his voice. Bill savored this time talking to Will because he knew that Will would talk even less when they left their cozy pocket dimension. Will may even just use the mental link and not talk out loud at all, it was to be expected, and Bill mentally prepared himself. Bill could also be a slight pessimist. He just liked to plan for the worst. Then, he was either always prepared, or always right. So it was a win-win.

"Well, brother dear, I do believe twins would be appropriate don't you think?" Bill said, no doubt smirking in his mind.

"Yes…I think that would be best…" Will agreed, glad that Bill already had a plan for when they left. They couldn't stay here forever, the Reverse Fall twins were trying to hunt him down as they spoke so the sooner they left the better.

"Then let's be off, brother! Pack what you need. We won't back here for a while, if ever." Bill popped away in a huge cloud of smoke, presumably to pack his own whatever. Through the mental link they shared he added, "We leave within the hour!"

Will sighed, then smiled. His twin always had to be dramatic. Oh well, at least they were going to gain more distance from the Reverse twins. But moving wasn't going to stop them from tracking him down. It was only a matter of time before-

Will quickly pushed the thought out of his head, now wasn't the time for a panic attack. Will poofed to his room to pack his few belongings.

* * *

How was that? I hope you enjoyed! anyway, I wont do the "I need 5 reviews to post the next one" however, I would love a review/ your thoughts on this chapter! I'm sure my co-writer would as well! we are open to suggestions as well if you are so inclined! Have a beautiful day/night/whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Whelp, here's chapter 2. So far we have ONE WHOLE favorite! super exited! no reviews yet... slightly concerning. But its ok. I have _DETERMINATION._ And I've only just posted, so yeah. pretty swag. Anyway:

We don't own Gravity Falls! We do, however, own this story and our OCs.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Yo, brother!" Lex said to her bestie, Liz.

"How's it goin' brother? Ugh, I'm _SO_ glad it's Friday. It's almost the weekend and we can hang at the park. The weather will be perfect!" Liz replied.

"I know! Oh, my gods, I cannot _WAIT_ for Halloween!" Lex was practically bubbling with excitement.

" Yeah, but it sucks it's a few weeks away… we could be dead by then." Liz said, pessimistic as ever.

"Aw, there's the Liz I know and love! Pessimistic as always. For a moment I though you'd been kidnapped and replaced. You were being so joyful, I was worried!" Lex smiled and playfully punched Liz in the arm.

Liz looked down and started messing with her atrocious pants that seemed to be her favorite, though she wore pants like that every day. The jeans were a dark obsidian blue, covered in dark black cheetah print, she wore them with plain solid colored shirt. Liz would look 1000000% goth but she had platinum blond, straight hair that was always in a tidy "slightly-longer-than-a-pixie-cut" style, (Lex wasn't sure what the name of the style was and didn't care enough to look it up). Lex didn't know how she could wear pants like that everyday. Not even the makers of the shirt visible on the shirts she wore. Lex didn't even know how she wore such boring clothes, and, had she not seen Liz's wardrobe herself, would not have believed that's all she owned. Not that Lex was any better with fashion.

Lex wore brightly obnoxious colored shirts with a jacket that was likely 3 or 4 sizes too big. Liz didn't know where she found them all, though she assumed on clearance at some thrift store -though Lex wouldn't tell her, Liz was exactly right in her assumption. Lex's favorite of the over sized jackets was a bright red one that had at least 7 visible pockets and 3 hidden ones. Lex had everything imaginable in her pockets. She owned a lot of jackets of this size and style in all different colors.

"At least I won't lose you in a crowd… again." Liz had commented when Lex first showed up in the hideous jacket.

Lex also wore an excessive amount of accessories. She wore a hat everyday. Never the same hat two days in a row. Liz didn't know why, but she had a strong suspicion Lex probably showered with on of her hats on. Or at least that was the first thing she put on and the last thing she took off.

Liz's true given name was "Elizabeth" but anyone who called her that was in for a seriously rude wakeup call. The only one who didn't call her "Liz" was Lex and Lex likes to call her "Lizzy" simply because she can and Liz didn't really care. Lex's name was also not truly what she went by, but Alexis. Lex didn't really have a problem with her name except that it took longer to write than if she went by Lex.

The two used their real names as code names. If something was wrong they'd use the other's real name. They created it to use it for notifying the other if they had a pop quiz or something of the like. Now they only use it to signal the other to get them out of trouble. Lex uses it more frequently than Liz does.

Then the bell rung. Liz and Lex looked around and realized that they were on the complete wrong side of the High School.

"Great. And I haven't been tardy _ONCE_ this year yet…" Liz sighed and lowered her head in defeat.

"Hey, cheer up, Lizzy. It's the last bell of the day, let's just skip. That way we can prepare our costumes now rather than later!" Lex, ever the optimist, replied cheerfully, "I have my license remember?"

Liz looked back up and nodded "Fine. It's not like we're missing anything important in P.E. anyways."

"That's the spirit! Now come on before a teacher sees us."

Lex bounded off with Liz following close behind out the school and into Lex's car.

* * *

So... How was it? I hope you enjoyed! Please, leave a review if you would like! See you in the next chapter! *Obnoxious Grin*


	3. Chapter 3

Hello you lovely two people who read this! Here's chapter 3! We had loads of fun writing this one. It's slightly longer than the others and we're hoping to keep it that way, but no promises (Our writing capabilities only extend so far).

Anyways... review, favorite, follow, whatever you wanna do.

We don't own Gravity Falls but we do own this story and our OCs

Please enjoy!

* * *

After Bill and Will came through the portal they were at a complete loss as for where to start. Bill had underestimated how large this new dimension they had crossed into actually was. However, it's not like Bill could jump dimentions again until he regained some of his energy. Which could take days, weeks, or even months, it was almost never the same exact amount of time. Despite common belief, dimension jumping was actually pretty hard to do. Bill had told his twin that he knew what he was doing because he didn't want to worry his twin and make Will use all of his energy in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

Just like Bill had predicted, Will hadn't said a word since they've arrived. Bill scanned the area once more and sighed.

"Is there not ONE person who would be suitable to make a deal in this god forsaken dimension!?" Bill yelled out in anger and frustration, then added through the mental link to Will,

" _...do they even worship 'god' in this dimension?_ " But, Will didn't seem to even hear him, let alone respond. He only floated there close to his twin for protection, despite the fact that no one could see them at the moment.

As Bill continued to rant about the situation they were in, a voice yelling, 'Yo, bro. You're leaving ya fave twin behind!', caught Will's attention. Will nugged Bill.

"What do you want, Will?" Bill spoke, obviously in a bad mood.

Will said nothing to Bill he simply pointed to where the shrill, annoying, voice he had heard a moment ago was coming from.

"Please do not ever speak like that again or I will personally see to your demise, Lex" Another- slightly less shrill and annoying- voice said, clearly amused.

This peaked Bill's interest and he dragged Will over to a park bench where two humans dressed in formal attire -compared to the humans that they've seen so far- sat.

One was dressed in a dark black collared shirt with a neon yellow vest and a dramatic, long, black, unbuttoned evening coat with yellow trim on the sleeve cuffs, the collar, and the trim of the bottom. The other dressed in the same style. The second adorned a light blue collared shirt and a black vest with a coat in the same style with matching accents of light blue, but less dramatic. Both of the humans had a black top hat on -the first with a yellow ribbon around the base and the second with a blue ribbon- and their hair covered one of their eyes. The first had dirty blond hair with a black streak and the second had shocking bright blonde hair with a blue streak.

"Who is this 'Lex'? Lex Jrqebn? The villain in the new 'Winged mammal-type creature man vs. Opposite-of-normal man'? Where!? I need an autograph!" The human in yellow exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, _brother_ ," The one in blue replied sarcastically, rolling their eyes. "You know, it's not even Halloween yet, right? Why exactly did we go home and change just to go back out _right_ after?"

"Because, brother!" The human in yellow exclaimed, "I thought it would be a marvelous idea to test them out and go walking around in them! Also, how were we supposed to pick the right dye for the accents on our super-mega-cool coats?! These aren't easy to come by and if we got the color of the dyes even a little off we'd have messed them up and then we'd have to find new ones!" The yellow one stated proudly. The one in yellow -Bill now deemed 'Goldie', the other was 'Blue'- seemed to be very passionate about 'dying' and Bill took an automatic liking to this human. Wait- no. He just didn't despise this one's…. Fashion tastes…? Yeah… fashion tastes.

 _Did you just say you took a_ liking _to a_ human _? The great Bill Cipher? That cover up… Wow, man, that takes guts. I hope Will didn't hear that…._ Bill thought to himself, but one look at Will showed that he had most definitely been heard by his twin.

" _Say anything and I will literally lose my shit."_ Bill said with the mental link.

Will's look said enough. He was probably about to laugh at Bill's pathetic cover up.

" _I actually kinda, oh, what'd you use as a synonym for "like"? Don't 'despise' the blue one."_ Will said rather smugly.

Bill didn't answer him but was slightly relieved. His brother was in a good enough mood to at least poke fun. Even if Bill was the butt of said mockery.

Bill's eye lit up, as an idea formed.

"Brother!" he said aloud. The humans below stopped talking and looked around. That was weird because the most certainly _didn't_ just hear him… right? BUT, because paranoia was sometimes a demon's best friend, he continued relaying his idea to his twin with the mental link.

" _Brother! What if we make a deal with them? They are obviously brothers, if not twins, look how alike they look. Also, their fashion sense certainly isn't the worst we've seen today._ Bill suppressed a shuddered when he in advertently reminded himself of all the 'man buns' along with leggings that were definitely thought of someone who didn't care if their underwear was seen, and pants sagged down to some humans knees they'd seen that day. They're contemporary fashion scene was horrid. Bill thought the two in front of him were much better dressed.

" _I guess you're right brother… they're the best chance we've had all day."_ As much as Will didn't like it, he did have to agree that it was the only good thing currently going for them. " _How do we go about asking them though? I don't want to scare them so bad we have no chance in getting them to make a deal…"_ Will said with half humor half seriousness.

"We simply put them to sleep," Bill said out loud. "Then they have no choice but to talk to us!" Bill laughed his signature laugh.

The humans two below them got really quiet again but this time didn't look around. Seeming to already know what the other was thinking. Goldie had a smile that almost split their face in half whilst Blue had a very noticeable frown.

"Told you!" Goldie seemed to be boasting about something.

"If you're right… then things are about to get very, very, bad for us" Blue deadpanned, worry clear on their face.

Bill realized he didn't know what their topic of conversation had been and again let a sudden bout of paranoia take over and went silent again.

" _There's no way they can hear us, right?"_ Bill asked his brother.

" _No, they shouldn't unless they are sleeping, we want them to, or…or..."_ Will trailed off. Suddenly becoming very quiet. Bill knew what he was about to say. _Magic_. Bill tried to keep his outrage down but a sudden wave of aggression and a want to torture and exact revenge on the Reverse Pines crashed onto him. He made sure Will didn't hear that thought. He didn't want to freak his brother out by mentioning 'magic twins'. Bill quickly dropped the subject with one last distasteful thought on the lowlives that had hurt his brother.

" _Ok…well,we could just show ourselves? There's no one around, and if we want we could get them to go into a more secluded area to be sure no one sees us. Sound like a plan?"_ Bill tried to calm his brother down. Will just gave a slight nod and Bill knew he would get no more out of his brother.

Bill decided Goldie seemed more gullible and would likely follow a strange light with less questions than Blue would. He let himself be seen just enough to let and unnatural light through, then told Will to follow him, but stay hidden. No point in unnecessarily risking his twin.

Just as he thought, Goldie followed no questions asked. Blue rolled their eyes and followed Goldie, cursing quietly.

Once they were certain that they were out of any passersby, Bill looked to Will, both to comfort and get comfort. Then he looked down and pondered how to make a dramatic entrance and a dramatic thing to say. He finally settled on stopping time, and turning everything to grayscale. He looked to Will one last time then revealed himself. He gave them a second to process his appearance, then, as cryptically as he could, with a smirk clear in his voice and in his eye

"Hey, kids, wanna make a _**deal**_?"

* * *

*maniacal laugh* cliff hangers! Hope you enjoyed! Onwards to the next chapter! (Will likely be posted Sunday at the earliest and Tuesday at the latest?) Also, for ch. 4 we have a bit of a present for you guys! Won't tell you what yet, but we hope you enjoy it anyway!

Have a nice Weirdmageddon, and a happy New Year!

BUY GOLD BYYYYEEEE


	4. Chapter 4 (Lex & Liz)

Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter is so very late... We were planning for this to be one of the, if not _the_ shortest chapter. Soooo we wanted to do something nice. We did this chapter from both Bill &Will's POV and then Lex&Liz's POV... Well this chapter is the longest... But we wanted to keep our promise, and that's the surprise. You get two chapters! Hurray.

Sorry it took so long!

We don't own Gravity Falls. We do, however, own this plot and our OCs. (Okay, that goes for the rest of the story. Yeah?)

Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

There was what would have been a solid fifteen seconds of unbroken silence -had time not still been frozen- between the four them as they just stared at each other. The silence was finally broken by high-pitched, ear-piercing screeching coming from Lex. This went on for an awkward amount of time and as Lex finally stopped to take a breath she immediately let out another terrifying sound that shouldn't be achievable by any human standards. This one was only slightly less lengthy than the last. It was a good thing that no one was around -and time was still frozen- or people would have come running.

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!" Lex continued to scream and jump up and down like a maniac.

Liz stood there, staring at Bill in complete shock when she was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing side-hug by Lex.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING!? I WAS RIGHT! I TOLD YOU!" Lex practically screamed in Liz's ear.

Liz slowly nodded, keeping her eyes locked on Bill. Liz shrugged Lex off and took a few small steps backward. Eyes suddenly going wide in horror as she took a deep breath then practically blubbered,

"I-I'm dead. We got in a car crash. I-I'm lying dead on some operating table. I'm….oh gods what am I gonna do?!" Liz stuttered all of this out in less than 10 seconds. She then continued to ramble about how close she was to getting a scholarship or something.

"I'm dead… I'm a detached soul that's no longer corporeal…" Liz continued while Lex was still fangirling and didn't seem to notice that her friend was starting to hyperventilate.

"Kid, I've seen a lot of dead bodies in my day. You don't quite fit in the 'dead' category… Yet." Bill chimed in. This only managed to freak Liz out even more.

Lex suddenly ran up and hugged Bill….

There was an uneasy second of silence then,

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! WILL, HELP ME!" Lex immediately let go in fear of being obliterated from the space-time continuum and backed up awkwardly.

Will was now hyperventilating from Bill yelling for help. He had his hands on his head (well, what would be his head if he were human) and he was visibly shaking.

Bill's yelling also darkened Liz's current disposition even more and she was in a much similar state to Will.

Bill floated over in front of Liz and started to try to calm her down.

"Hey, kid, you really aren't dead. And by your reaction I'm sure you know who we are. Do you really think I'd waste my time trying to make a deal with a worthless dead human?" Bill spoke in surprisingly a soft tone. This worked a little. Liz took a deep breath. She didn't know why, but, even though she knew who he was and what he had done, she felt compelled to trust him.

"Is there anything I can say to make you stop trembling…?" It unnerved and, oddly enough, comforted Liz at how sincere Bill sounded.

"N-not really." She mentally scowled at herself for stuttering. "I just need a little time to process this… If this is real, and we're not dead, what do you want from us?" Liz knew already knew what they wanted, she just wanted to solidify her train of thought.

"Kid, we got nothin' but time." Bill gestured to the still frozen time around them.

At the same time of this exchange, Lex felt responsible for scaring Will and decided she would try and do what she could to brighten his mood. She knew about the Reverse Pines and knew the gist of what Will went through. She had enough common sense not to say anything that would alarm him anymore, at least she hoped.

"Hey, I'm Lex. I'm a big fan of both you and your brother. It's ok. We won't hurt you. Liz may threaten it, but she's a big softy. And if I were to even think of trying anything, I'm much to clumsy to stay upright, let alone graceful enough to pull off anything that would hurt you." Lex said gently as she gave Will a small smile. She kept a slight distance and didn't go for a handshake or a hug.

"I-I'm W-Will… How d-do you do?" Will stammered. He gave a small -what she guessed was- smile.

"I'm doing great. How are you?" Small talk was one of Lex's fortes. She could keep this going for as long as Will needed.

She felt the strong insatiable urge to protect Will from anything and everything. She wasn't really surprised that she felt this. She was a mother hen to many and Will was a precious cinnamon roll who needed to be shielded from all harm. What _did_ surprised her was how quickly she became attached.

"To be honest?... I'm r-rather scared…" Will quietly mumbled.

"It's okay. You know Bill will protect you. I will protect you as well." Lex surprised both Liz and herself with that. But as soon as she had said it, she knew it was the truth.

When everyone was calmed down, the sets of 'twins' remembered their corresponding counterparts. Remembering how distraught Liz had been, Lex looked over to Liz to see how she was doing. Lex was absolutely astounded to see how relaxed Liz seemed to be around the demon and Liz was shocked that Will wasn't still crying. She knew that her friend could be a bit… over the top.

Bill cleared his -non existent?- throat, "Now that I can speak without being interrupted or attacked," he shot Lex a glare and she had the decency to blush. "Maybe we can make a deal?" Bill's eye glowed bright blue when he said 'deal'.

"Deal!" Lex yelled as she went to hold out her hand to shake.

Liz smacked Lex's hand and slightly turned away from Bill and Will "Wait! Lex, what the hell? You don't even know what he wants! Good god, you are insufferable sometimes." Liz was exasperated with Lex. She never thought anything out properly. It usually got her into trouble, but this time it could get her killed or worse. It frustrated and infuriated Liz to no end.

"Well, I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad! Otherwise, why would Bill even attempt to calm you down?" Lex didn't know why Liz could never take an opportunity when it presented itself. If she didn't start taking risks, she'd never get anywhere in life!

"Fine, but let's hear them out. It's not everyday I get to meet my favorite celebrity!" Lex, ever the optimist, really didn't give Liz a chance to argue. Lex immediately turned back to Bill and Will.

"So! What do you want out of this deal?" Though Lex had a wide grin on her face, she fidgeted with her little yellow flower brooch -though she always had it with her, she had it pinned to the cuff of her sleeve- trying not to show her nervousness. But Liz noticed. That was Lex's nervous twitch, she did it all the time.

"Well, kid, my brother and I need to disappear for a little while, and we need some puppets to do so. That's pretty much all we want but may add more, depending, of course, on what you want." Bill was very matter-of-fact in the way he spoke.

"So… you're running away? From what?" Liz half joked. Lex tried to hold back a loud laugh.

"We're not running!" Bill replied back much too fast to be convincing. "Just… laying low." He quietly added.

"Sorry, what are you 'laying low' from?" Liz asked sarcastically.

Bill looked at Will, who nodded, presumably to say what they were on the run from. "The Reverse Pines' twins." Bill didn't elaborate, but that wasn't necessary for Liz and Lex to understand what he meant.

"Okay. How long do you need to hide? Also, if we are to actually agree to this, we need to set some ground rules." Liz needed details before she agreed to anything.

"Most likely around…" Bill looked to Will before looking back at Liz and Lex. "Half a year at the absolute most?" Bill seemed like he really didn't know. "And, at the very least, a month and a half." Bill did sound sure about that part at least.

"Okay… first, what happens to us while you're possessing us? We won't cease to exist, right?" Liz asked. Lex was really glad she didn't shake Bill's hand right away. She liked existing.

"No, it's kind of like astral projection. You'll be able to follow us around, but you won't have any influence on real world things. However, Will and I will be able to hear you, so you can tell us how to do something if we're doing it incorrectly." Bill sounded pretty sincere with his explanation, Liz and Lex both nodded in understandment.

"Is that all you want? Nothing else? Just to possess us for a few months?" Liz verified. She didn't want to be screwed over because of some unseen loophole.

"I do believe that's all." Bill looked to Will once more before looking back at Liz and Lex.

"Oh, and for you to make us our own bodies…? Maybe, possibly… if that's ok… I mean, if we have our own we won't have to possess you if we do end up having to stay longer?" Will suggested and both Liz and Lex had to agree that was a pretty fair request.

"Yeah, I don't want to be in a pathetic human body longer than I need too." Bill snarked.

"You can stay inside me as long as want~!" Lex winked at Bill. Bill looked rather confused, as Will and Liz both blushed and face-palmed. Bill suddenly looked creeped out and turned slightly green as Will snickered at Bill for reasons unbeknownst to Liz and Lex

"Okay. Now our terms. First, you can't purposely harm our bodies. I'm looking to you, Bill. No slapping, no forks, no racing down the stairs, nothing of the sort." Liz glared at him as Bill huffed. Will looked like he was grinning at Bill and chuckled quietly.

"Second, we get our bodies back at least 3 times a day. Trust me on this. And there will be no exception. If we say we need them back, we mean right then. Not in 5 minutes. Right. Then. We will give them back, but you can't rush us." Liz didn't want some demon to go to the bathroom for her -Though Liz suspected Lex would have no problem with that-, and this was a loophole in itself. If they were about to get in trouble, she could step in.

"Don't worry, it won't be more that 5 times." Liz cut Bill off before he could even say anything.

"Third, we get our bodies back on the weekends, unless there's a good reason otherwise." Liz was really glad Lex was keeping quiet through all this.

"And you have to keep our grades at least what they are now. They cannot drop below Cs. Meaning you must actively try to participate in school." Liz searched her mind for anything else.

"Oh! And we need to be able to see and hear what you're saying at all times." She added as a finality. She wished she had more time to write a contract up or something more binding than just words, but it'd have to do for now.

"Okay, well if there are so many of those, then I want to add one more thing. You need to get us our own bodies and then shelter and take care of our bodies as well. We'll say we need them by… Oh, let's say this time two weeks from now." Bill bargained.

"Fair enough, but we need to be told what to use, and how, no information can be withheld about that." Liz agreed, seeing as she didn't want to lend her body to a demon longer than was necessary. Liz looked to Lex to see if she wanted to add anything.

"Aaannnd, you have to do the 'buy gold, bye' thing." Of course she suggested that. Liz face-palmed. Bill looked confused at that for a second, then nodded.

There was a quiet pause. All four giving the other three a chance to add anything more. When nothing was said, they moved on. Liz was trying to figure out how to word it, not coming up with anything. She looked to Lex for help.

"Okay, who wants to possess who?" Lex put bluntly, clapping her hands together loudly, making Will finch- Lex immediately regretted doing that. Well, that's what Liz gets for asking Lex for help.

Bill and Will looked at each other, seeming to talk it over silently.

"I'll possess you, Goldie." Bill motioning at Lex. Lex was about to explode from excitement at Bill already having a nickname for her.

"And I'll possess you…" Will pointed at Liz.

"Mostly because you seem loud," Bill pointed at Lex. "So I won't have to act to much. Blue, you seems pretty quiet, so it won't be so hard on Will." Bill inadvertently let the two friends know he did care about how Will was feeling. Liz and Lex looked at each other and shared a little smiled.

"Are we all agreed? No objections?" When no one said anything Bill continued "Good. Do we have a deal, Goldie?" He asked Lex.

"Yes! We have a deal!" Lex replied gleefully, and extended her hand, waiting for Bill to extend his.

Will looked over at Bill before turning to Liz and spoke as if it physically pained him to ask. "D-Do….do we have a…. Deal?" Will's voice was quivering and barely audible, but Liz heard him loud and clear.

"We have a deal." Liz nodded, trying not to show excitement because, though they were in mortal peril, she too was a big fan of Gravity Falls, as Lex already knew. Liz knew to wait for Will to extend his hand first, not wanting to be rude, unlike Lex.

Will and Bill's hand both simultaneously caught on fire, Bill's being a vibrant blue, and Will's being a soft gold.

Lex instantly grabbed Bill's hand, the fire creeping up her arm as she shook Bill's hand frantically. Liz hesitated for a moment before shaking Will's hand slowly. Liz and Lex could both feel some sort of energy and they knew that the deal was sealed.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

The next chapter is Bill and Will's take on what's happening... Much of it is the same, it's not a new chapter, it's more of version 2 of this chapter? Anyway, I'm sorry if that's boring. But, hey, two chapters today! that's something... right?

REMEMBER:

REALITY IS AND iLlUsIoN

THE UNIVERSE IS A HoLoGrAm

BUY GOLD BYYYEEE !

*co-writer face palms*


	5. Chapter 4 (Will & Bill)

Here is version 2 of chapter 4! We hope you enjoy!

* * *

There was what would have been a solid fifteen seconds of unbroken silence -had time not still been frozen- between the four them as they just stared at each other. The silence was finally broken by high-pitched, ear-piercing screeching coming from Goldie. This went on for an awkward amount of time before Goldie finally stopped to take a breath they immediately let out another terrifying sound that shouldn't be achievable by any human standards. This one was only slightly less lengthy than the last.

Bill was really proud of himself.

" _Brother, would you listen to that wonderful sound? That one's screaming in terror! They must have heard of us."_ Bill thought to Will rather smugly. He thought his entrance was to blame for this reaction, and was very proud.

Until…

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!" Goldie continued to scream and jump up and down like a maniac.

" _Looks like they_ DO _worship god in this dimension."_ Will thought to Bill, though it sounded like forced humor.

Blue stood there, staring at Bill in complete shock when they were suddenly pulled into a bone crushing side-hug by Goldie.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING!? I WAS RIGHT! I TOLD YOU!" Goldie probably blew one of Blue's eardrums out.

Blue slowly nodded, keeping both eyes locked on Bill. Blue shrugged Goldie off and took a few small steps backward. Their eyes suddenly going wide in horror as they took a deep breath then uttered out,

"I-I'm dead. We got in a car crash. I-I'm lying dead on some operating table. I'm….oh gods what am I gonna do?!" Blue stuttered all of this out in less than 10 seconds to Bill's amazement, the only other being he's ever seen talk that fast was Will, and that was only when he was having a panic attack.

"I'm dead… I'm a detached soul that's no longer corporeal…" Blue continued while Goldie was still jumping up and down - making such strange noises that it even worried Bill for their sanity - and didn't seem to notice that their friend was starting to hyperventilate. Bill stared at Blue and felt a twinge of something that he couldn't quite name, something about this human reminded him of his brother, the way they were panicking. He sighed a floated up to them to try to attempt to calm them down.

"Kid, I've seen a lot of dead bodies in my day. You don't quite fit in the 'dead' category… Yet." Bill chimed in with what he thought would help. This only seemed to manage in making Blue panic more.

Goldie was suddenly in front of him, wrapping their human arms around his triangular form, pulling him close….

There was an uneasy moment of silence,

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! WILL, HELP ME!" Bill screeched at the top of his -Nonexistent- lungs. His first thought was that Goldie was attacking him. Not even two seconds after she started her assault, Goldie immediately let go and backed up.

Will was now hyperventilating from Bill yelling for help, he's never seen or heard his brother act in such a way, especially calling for help, let alone his help. He put his hands on his head (well, what would be his head if he were human) and was visibly shaking.

Bill's yelling also seemed to worsen Blue's state as well. They were in a much similar state to Will's.

Bill floated over in front of Blue and started to try to calm them down once again.

"Hey, kid, you really aren't dead. And by your reaction I'm sure you know who we are. Do you really think I'd waste my time trying to make a deal with a worthless dead human?" Bill spoke with such a soft tone it surprised even him. This worked a little. Blue took a deep breath. Bill felt as compelled to protect Blue as he did Will. Bill didn't like that.

" _It's because we need them to make a deal. That's the only reason."_ Bill thought to himself, making sure Will couldn't hear him. Not like Will could even hear him in the state he was currently in.

"Is there anything I can say to make you stop trembling…?" It unnerved and sickened Bill at how sincere he sounded. Though it did seem to be helping Blue, which -he was disgusted to know- made him feel better.

"N-not really." Blue shakily replied. Bill inwardly flinched at how scared they sounded. "I just need a little time to process this… If this is real, and we're not dead, what do you want from us?"

"Kid, we got nothin' but time." Bill gestured to the still frozen time around them.

At the same time of this exchange, Will backed up farther away from his brother and was having flashbacks of his time with the Reverse Pines… And Goldie -bless their soul- was doing what they could to brighten his mood. Will really appreciated the distance she was keeping, though… He might not mind if she got close. She reminded him a lot of Bill. He could see she was the motherly type. It almost made him laugh thinking of Bill as a mother. Any good thought was then crushed with another horrible memory. He started to shake violently again.

"Hey, I'm Lex. I'm a big fan of both you and your brother. It's ok. We won't hurt you. Liz may threaten it, but she's a big softy. And if I were to even think of trying anything, I'm much to clumsy to stay upright, let alone graceful enough to pull off anything that would hurt you." Lex said gently and she gave a small smile.

"I-I'm W-Will… How d-do you do?" Will stammered, smiling slightly. He didn't know why, but he felt a little better after Lex had said that. He's always been deathly afraid of humans ever since the Reverse Pines, but he felt like he could trust her to not hurt him.

"I'm doing great. How are you?" Lex spoke softly as Will slowly stopped trembling.

"To be honest?... I'm r-rather scared…" Will quietly mumbled, his eye lowering to the ground.

"It's okay. You know Bill will protect you. I will protect you as well." Lex surprised Will with that. But as soon as she had said it, he knew she would, even if she had to lay down her life. He knew it was the truth.

When everyone was calmed down, the sets of 'twins' remembered their corresponding counterparts. Remembering how distraught Will had been, Bill looked over to Will to see how he was doing. Bill didn't have words for how impressed he was with Goldie for getting Will to stop shaking.

Bill cleared his -non existent?- throat, "Now that I can speak without being interrupted or attacked," he shot Goldie a glare before looking back ahead of him. "Maybe we can make a deal?" Bill's eye glowed bright blue when he said 'deal'. It's been awhile since Bill has made a deal and just saying it aloud got him excited.

"Deal!" Goldie yelled and ran up to Bill, sticking her hand out in front of him. Bill stared at Goldie, completely dumbfounded that they would accept without even what the deal was.

Blue smacked Goldie's hand and slightly turned away from Bill and Will. Though the two below them didn't know, Will and Bill could most definitely hear them.

" _Brother… that one in the gold was about to accept your deal… But didn't even know what you wanted…Why?"_ Will asked Bill through the mental link while the other two bickered about whatever.

" _Well, brother, I guess it's because I'm well known in this dimension. It must be a great honor to make a deal with a demon. I don't offer these thing everyday."_ Bill thought to Will.

" _Brother, why won't they stop taking. I want this over with already."_ Will sounded like he was sniffling slightly.

" _It's ok. Humans seem to waste more time on words than is necessary. I know you're worn out… Let's let them talk for a little while longer, then we'll see if we can strike a deal."_ Bill reassuringly thought to Will.

"Fine, but let's hear them out. It's not everyday I get to meet my favorite celebrity!" Goldie said.

" _Celebrity? I can get used to that."_ Bill said with what was sure to be a grin.

" _Don't let that ego get too big. What if they're trying to flatter you?"_ Will brought up a good point. Bill mentally shook that thought away.

Suddenly, Goldie turned back to Bill and Will.

"So! What do you want out of this deal?" Goldie stared at Bill, a smile stretching across their face.

"Well, kid, my brother and I need to… disappear for a little while, and we need some puppets to do so. That's pretty much all we want but may add more, depending, of course, on what you want." Bill tried to sum up their situation as quick as he could, not being one for sharing details.

"So… you're running away? From what?" Blue finally spoke up again, Goldie glanced at Blue before looking back at Bill.

"We're not running!" Bill replied quickly, glaring at the two. "Just… laying low." He quietly added, mostly just to convince himself more than anyone else.

"Sorry, what are you 'laying low' from?" Blue asked, obviously sarcastic.

Bill looked at Will.

" _Can I tell them?"_ Bill wanted to make sure that it was fine by Will to mention the Reverse Pines, not wanting to freak him out more than he already was. Will simply nodded. No verbal response was given. Bill looked back at Blue and Goldie.

"The Reverse Pines." The look on Blue and Goldie's face told him that he didn't need to elaborate, not like he was going to anyways.

"Okay. How long do you need to hide? Also, if we are to actually agree to this, we need to set some ground rules." Blue stated firmly. Bill sighed, he hated rules, especially ones that he couldn't break.

"Most likely around…" Bill looked to Will, not knowing how long they needed to hide themselves. Will only shrugged before Bill turned back to Blue and Goldie. "Half a year at the absolute most?" Bill was only guessing, having no idea if the Reverse Pines would catch up to them much sooner or much later, but he was certain that they would. He would never tell that to Will, though he suspected that Will already knew. "And, at the very least, a month and a half." Bill continued.

"Okay… first, what happens to us while you're possessing us? We won't cease to exist, right?" Blue asked.

Bill was slightly annoyed with this question, but he pulled himself through, if only for Will's sake.

"No, it's kind of like astral projection. You'll be able to follow us around, but you won't have any influence on real world things. However, Will and I will be able to hear you, so you can tell us how to do something if we're doing it incorrectly." Bill tried to explain it as if Dipper had just asked what 2+2 was. Not like his Pine Tree would understand it anyways.

"Is that all you want? Nothing else? Just to possess us for a few months?" Blue verified. Bill hped Blue would forget something and create a loophole.

"I do believe that's all." Bill looked to Will.

" _What about that one spell for us to have our own bodies? Then we wouldn't have to use someone else's body. I'm sure they can pull it off!"_ Will was being uncharacteristically optimistic. Bill was slightly surprised.

" _Ok, but you have to bring it up. It won't be good if you're too shy to talk to them. Especially if we're about to make a deal."_ Bill hated that he was making his brother talk to them, but he had Will's best interest in mind. He knew his brother knew that too.

"Oh, and for you to make us our own bodies…? Maybe, possibly… if that's ok… I mean, if we have our own we won't have to possess you if we do end up having to stay longer?" Will suggested and both Blue and Lex, had to agree that was a pretty fair request.

"Yeah, I don't want to be in a pathetic human body longer than I need too." Bill snarked and Will rolled his eye. Trying to make light of the situation. He thought he was being funny because he'd have to be in a human body no matter what. No one else seemed to notice or understand it though.

"You can stay inside me as long as want~!" Goldie winked at Bill. Bill looked rather confused, as Will and Blue both blushed and face-palmed.

" _Brother? What does she mean? You've been around humans longer than I have… Surly you must know what they meant?"_ Bill really didn't understand. Will looked like he was about to die half from embarrassment at having to explain and half from holding in laughter.

" _W-well, brother,"_ Will was now laughing as he spoke through the mental link. " _I-it's a human courting thing. That human is flirting with you."_ Bill thought he was about to be sick. He knew humans were weird… but he didn't know why a human thought they'd have a chance with him. Will was still snickering at him.

"Okay. Now our terms. First, you can't purposely harm our bodies. I'm looking to you, Bill. No slapping, no forks, no racing down the stairs, nothing of the sort." Blue glared at him as Bill huffed. Will looked like he was grinning at Bill and chuckled quietly.

"Second, we get our bodies back at least 3 times a day. Trust me on this. And there will be no exception. If we say we need them back, we mean right then. Not in 5 minutes. Right. Then. We will give them back, but you can't rush us." Blue's second wasn't that bad, but Bill knew Blue was going to add a lot more rules to the list.

"Don't worry, it won't be more that 5 times." Blue cut Bill off before he could even say anything. He was really starting to get annoyed with this human.

"Third, we get our bodies back on the weekends, unless there's a good reason otherwise." Bill was about to snap with all these rules and restrictions. Blue was really pushing her luck. "And you have to keep our grades at least what they are now. They cannot drop below Cs. Meaning you must actively try to participate in school." Blue continued, Bill crossed his arms, waiting for more.

"Oh! And we need to be able to see and hear what you're saying at all times." Blue added as a finality.

"Okay, well if there are so many of those, then I want to add one more thing. You need to get us our own bodies and then shelter and take care of our bodies as well. We'll say we need them by… Oh, let's say this time two weeks from now." Bill bargained. It wasn't much, but he felt as if he was getting jipped just leaving it at that.

"Fair enough, but we need to be told what to use, and how, no information can be withheld about that." Blue agreed, Bill was about to just leave. Blue had left him almost no loopholes to work with.

"Aaannnd, you have to do the 'buy gold, bye' thing." Goldie's request was at least fun for him too. He had been planning on doing that anyways. Bill looked over at Goldie, confused, before realizing that was actually all they wanted to contribute to the deal. He nodded.

There was a quiet pause. All four staring at each other for the other to speak. Finally, Goldie was the one who spoke up.

"Okay, who wants to possess who?" At least they were blunt. Goldie clapped their hands together loudly, making Will finch- Bill would have obliterated Goldie right then and there if he hadn't seen remorse on her face.

Bill and Will looked at each other.

" _Who do you think I should possess, brother?"_ Will asked Bill through the mental link.

" _Well…"_ Bill thought it over for a second before answering, " _I think you'd be fit possessing Blue, they're act much more like you so it shouldn't be hard for you to act like them."_

Will nodded " _I agree, and you'd be suited fit for the other."_ Bill and Will looked back to Blue and Goldie

"I'll possess you, Goldie." Bill gestured to Goldie.

"And I'll possess you…" Will pointed at Blue.

"Mostly because you seem loud," Bill stated, his arms still crossed, "So I won't have to act to much. Blue, you seem pretty quiet, so it won't be so hard on Will." Bill finished, a second later he realized that he just showed his soft side to a pair of humans, he sighed quietly and continued on. "Are we all agreed? No objections?" He waited for a moment just in case Blue had anything else to say, to his surprise, they didn't, "Good. Do we have a deal, Goldie?" He looked to Goldie, he would have to shake with Goldie and Will would have to shake with Blue if they were going to possess them.

"Yes! We have a deal!" Goldie replied, too excited to their own good Bill thought. They jabbed out their arm out in front of Bill. Bill sighed, actually starting to get annoyed with their emthiasim. He quickly looked at Will, hoping that he'd be okay with making a deal, this was his first once since the Reverse Pines.

Will gave one last nervous look to Bill before looking at Liz, his voice quivered as he spoke, "D-Do….do we have a…. Deal?" The last thing Will wanted to do was make a deal, especially with a set of twins.

"We have a deal." Blue nodded.

" _B-Brother… I-I don't know if I can… This is m-my first deal s-since the t-tw- … Since that… I can't do it…"_ Will looked ready to back down.

" _Hey, Will, it will be ok. Really. You've have me. I will protect you."_ Right at Bill said that Will remembered what Lex had said. He gave a very subtle nod and stretched out his hand, holding out for Blue to take.

Will and Bill's hand both simultaneously caught on fire, Bill's being a vibrant blue, and Will's being a soft gold.

Goldie instantly grabbed Bill's hand, the fire creeping up their arm as they shook Bill's hand frantically. Blue hesitated for a moment before shaking Will's hand slowly. Bill and Will could both feel the energy of a deal and, with that, they knew that the deal was sealed.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

Please, let us know what you think! We love feed back, good or bad.

I don't know what the next chapter will be out. I don't want to have a deadline, that makes me less likely to finish it on time! *strained laughter*

See you in the next chapter! ^.^


	6. Chapter 5 (technacally chapter 6)

**Hey everyone! soooo sorry about the delay with this chapter. I got into some... let's say trouble at school... My co-writer (Miss Red) is one of my best friends and she's been helping me try to clear things up. She's just the best. Anyways, chapters will be a little more spread out because of this little...mishap. Also, Christmas is coming up, so are finals... so updates will be wonky for a while. Sorry!**

 **We don't own Gravity Falls or its characters.  
We _do_ , however, own this story and our OCs. **

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Liz and Lex were practically thrown into the air as they were pulled out of their body's as Bill and Will possessed them. Bill and Will clattered to the ground the second they gained control of Liz and Lex's bodies, not use to being affected by gravity. As Will and Bill fell, everything flooded back into color. Time began once more. Liz and Lex's hats fell off their heads as Bill and Will fell. Liz and Lex, however, remained floating in the air. Liz was sort of freaking out again while Lex was having the time of her life floating above the ground.

"Gebrannte Kürbiskuchen!" Bill shouted as he fell. He often yelled things in random languages. He claimed to be cursing, however, they were never actually 'curses'. Will would have laughed had he not been hysteric.

"Bill, did you just shout something in German?" Lex knew that he did, she knew a little of almost every language, it's what she would study when she should be doing her homework. She laughed at his attempt at a curse.

"I know what I said." Bill snapped, "Apparently you do to…" Bill tried to quickly change the subject, but was cut off by Will's shrieking.

"Brother! I wanna go home. I-I don't wanna be here. I don't like th-this. There's so many… s-so many… s-senses. I wanna leave!" Will spoke very fast and after he finished his sentence, he burst into tears.

Bill looked over at Will and quickly crawled over to him, wrapping an arm around his brother.

"Hey, it's okay Will." He spoke softly to calm his twin down. "This is the safest you could be at the moment. Those twins will have an even harder time trying to track us when we're possessing these puppets. When we get our own bodies, it will be damn near impossible."

Will started to calm down as Bill spoke, knowing his brother was right for once. This was the best course of action for them if he finally wanted to escape his ex-tormentors. Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting himself calm down. Bill continued to sit next to his twin, keeping his arm wrapped around him, waiting for Will to calm down.

Liz finally stopped freaking out and looked down at Will and Bill, it was weird seeing her own body being controlled by someone else, but she'd just have to get use to that.

Liz smiled slightly at the sight of Bill calming Will down, the two reminded her a lot of her and Lex. Lex and her have been best friends ever since elementary school. She chuckled to herself, remembering how they first met, or, well after they first met. She didn't exactly remember how they first met for… reasons. But that was a story for another day. Or never. Never was good too.

After a few seconds, Will finally calmed down enough to speak. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself.

"Th-This feels really weird… but… I… I guess I-I'll just have to get use to that." Will stammered as he shakily tried to stand. Bill was already standing, chuckling to himself.

"It's been so long since I've inhabited a body!" Bill stated proudly.

"Oh! He said it, Liz!" Lex excitedly squealed. Liz laughed and nodded.

Bill looked up at the two and opened his mouth to say something but he quickly shut it, a look of shock appeared on his face. He glanced over to Will, who was now standing, and just stared of him for an uncomfortable time.

"B-Brother?" Will asked quietly, noticing Bill's stare, "What's the m-matter?"

Bill looked back at Liz and Lex and finally spoke.

"You two are _GIRLS!?"_

There was a long period of silence… Liz and Lex exchanged confused and shocked glances then bursts out into laughter while Will just stared back as his brother, his mouth agape. Surprisingly, Will was the one who broke the silence.

"You… you didn't know that!?" Will, for once in a long time, actually spoke above a whisper.

"No!" Bill snapped back, "I don't pay attention to details of mortals, let alone knowing their gender. You know this, brother!"

Will sighed and covered his face with his hands, embarrassment coursing through him. "Brother…sometimes I wonder about you…" He let out a long breath and suddenly shrieked and fell to the ground. "What was that!?" He shouted, looking around frantically.

"What?! What is it!?" Bill got into a defencive position in front of his brother, looking for the non-existent threat.

"S-Something buzzed in my side!" Will was starting to hyperventilate again.

"Oh. That's just my phone." Liz stated, trying to calm the brothers down. She floated up to the two. "Just let me have my body back and I'll see who it is."

Will didn't even hesitate a second before jumping out of his body, letting Liz take over. Bill was very annoyed by this.

" _This isn't how this is supposed to work! We're supposed to_ _ **keep**_ _the bodies."_ Bill huffed through the mental link.

" _Yeah… but what was I supposed to do? I don't know how to work that device…"_ He gestures to Liz, who was sitting on the ground, looking at her phone. " _Plus, I have to keep my end of the deal. She asked for her body back, and she still has at least 2 more times today."_

Bill sighed and crossed his (Lex's) arms. Will did, in fact, have a valid point. He hated to admit it, but Will was right. Not like that was anything new…

Bill looked to Lex to say something about the melted chocolate in her pocket, not seeing her, he panicked slightly. Lex then floated up to him (her body) and put her arm around her own neck. Bill wondered if it even registered that she was technically flirting with herself.

"Hey. How do it go?" Lex realized her mistake too late to take it back. There was an awkward silence that lasted for what felt like for freaking ever.

"FUCK" Lex shouted. She floated to the top of a tree and just stared at him. Bill was unsure of what to do.

Will just kinda stared at Bill until Liz broke the silence, not even acknowledging what Lex just did. She was used to Lex's shenanigans.

"Welp, I gotta go home. Mom needs me to rewash the dishes." she sighs and stands, putting her phone back in her pocket. "Will you take me home, Lex?"

"Sure thing, Lizzy!" Lex smiled. "Bill, I'm gonna need my body back so I can drive Liz home." Lex was still hovering but startend to float in the general direction of the car. Liz turned and walked right next to Lex.

"Wait!" Bill ignored Lex and ran up next to Liz, grabbing her shoulder. Liz turned around and raised an eyebrow. Bill stared at Liz, then looked over at Lex. "Wait… You two live together, right?" Liz and Lex both shook their heads. Bill's eyes widened. "WHAT!? YOU'RE NOT TWINS!"

Liz and Lex exchange glances before looking back at Bill.

"No, we're not." Liz replied calmly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Bill was furious now.

"You never asked." Liz sighed and stared at Bill, taking a small step back slightly intimidated by him -even if he was in Lex's body.

"Oh my… did the 'Great Bill Cipher' get duped in his own deal? How unfortunate." Lex was playing with some dangerous fire. Will quickly went up to Bill and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm his brother down before he drew attention to them. Or from destroying Lex.

"Brother …t-they don't even really look alike. They're just wearing similar clothing… and even that looks… un… twin-like." Will hoped that Bill would not yell anymore. Bill was drawing unwanted attention to them.

Bill opened his mouth to argue back with Will but for a multitude of reasons he snapped it shut. There was no way he was going to admit he was wrong. Especially in front of those meat sacks who were most definitely judging him behind his back. And people were starting to stare.

" _Will. You don't understand. If they're not twins we won't be living together. I can't keep an eye on you if we aren't together."_ Bill was concerned for his brother's safety. Will -while not surprised- was taken aback by Bill's willingness to say so. Even if only to Will.

While Liz was trying to get the gathering crowd to disperse. The crowd dispersed on their own after seeing it was only Liz and Lex.

Will was just quiet, thinking their options over. They could

They could split up with their respective humans

Or

Yeah, no. There was no '2'... Splitting up it was.

" _Splitting up seems to be the only option."_ Will told Bill. Suddenly, to Bill's utter dismay, Lex answered Will.

"There's nothin' saying you have to split up, but if you don't, one of you will have to stay as a ghosty-goo." Lex said. Not knowing how to describe the ghost like state she was currently in. She off-handedly wondered if she was a solid or a gas.

Bill face palmed, not bothering to correct her. Then looked up, wondering if she had heard Will.

"Lex. Remember your manners. Eavesdropping is rude." Liz said sarcastically for she had also been listening in on their conversation.

Bill looked back up at Lex. "Wait… Did you just hear what Will said?" Bill was confused. "That's not possible." He was also a little upset that they might have heard him say that he was concerned about Will.

"Remember the rules?" Liz replied to Bill nonchalantly, "I said that we had to hear what you guys were saying at all times. That includes through your minds or whatever you guys were talking through."

"AW! YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT WILL. THAT'S SO CUTE." Lex gushed. Bill wanted to smack that grin off her face. Bill _would_ have, had she been in her own body.

"Bill, if you smack her, I will beat the _shit_ out of you. I don't care if you're currently in Lex's body." Liz spoke in a terrifyingly soft voice, glaring daggers at Bill.

"Thanks for lookin' out for me Liz!" Lex did a backflip in midair.

Suddenly, Lex's phone started ringing. It was the orchestral Gravity Falls theme song. Lex knew it was probably her mom. She told Bill to answer the phone. Bill just let Lex take over, seeing as he didn't sound anything like Lex and she had to drive Liz home anyways.

"Yo." Lex answered her mum.

"YOUNG LADY WHERE THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU?! You were supposed to be home an hour and a half ago!" Lex wasn't phased by all the yelling.

"Sorry mum. I met some new guy friends and lost track of time… I'm gonna take Liz home and then I'll be home." Lex said, thinking quickly that maybe she shouldn't have said anything about Bill or Will.

"Oooh, are they cute?" It wasn't hard to see where Lex got her… interesting personality.

"Hot af." Lex looked at Bill and smirked.

"Okay, as long as you don't get pregnant I don't care." Lex's mom was blunt.

"It's okay mom, the one I think is hot is gay" Lex ignored Bill's shocked glare as well Liz and Will's laughter.

"The cute ones alway are." Her mom sighed. "Anyway, get home ASAP, I need you to watch your brothers so I can go on a date tonight." Lex's mom didn't keep to many secrets from Lex, hoping she'd be truthful as well.

"As long as you don't get pregnant." Lex echoed her mother's earlier words half playing, half serious. She loved her little brothers… but that didn't mean she wanted another one. "Love you momma llama, I'll be home soon." Lex wanted to hang up so she could get going. She hated talking on the phone while driving.

"See you soon baby doll, drive safe." Lex's mum hung up.

Bill was the one to break the un-interupted laughter from Liz and Will. "I'M NOT GAY!"

"Yeah, sure, right brother." Will said back. "I've seen how often you look at that one mortal… What was their name… Oh, yeah! I remember." Will chuckled. Bill quickly tried to derail the subject.

"Okay… Well… Where do we go now?" Bill looked to Lex as Liz stood and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well…" Lex replied, "I need to drop Liz off at her place and then we're heading over to mine."

"Okay." Bill looks over to Will. "What about you, brother?" Bill didn't use the mental like this time, if Liz and Lex could hear them anyways then what was the point? Will floated up to Bill.

"I'll be fine, brother. Like you said the R… rev- …. They… Are now having a much more difficult time tracking me now that we've made that… d-deal. I'll follow Liz and you with Lex, alright? This way we can learn how to behave as them." Bill has never seen Will in this good of a mood or this optimistic before. He didn't want to leave his brother in the hands of some stranger but it didn't look like he had a choice. Bill sighed.

"Alright, if you're sure you'll be okay. Will, be careful."

"Welp!" Lex quickly broke the awkward silence that was quickly forming. "Let's get going before we get into any more trouble." Liz nodded in agreement and picked up her and Lex's hat, dusting them off, and put her's on her head, handing the other one to Lex. The group then walked off towards Lex's car to go home.

This was only the beginning.

 **MEANWHILE**

"Have you found that infernal demon yet?" A woman's voice spoke. She was shrouded in darkness, but it wasn't hard to figure out who it was. Her brother answered in a monotone and bored voice.

"Not yet. And the trail has disappeared. We're not sure why, but it's as if he's been wiped off the map. No dimension has reported him yet." Dipper sighed. He was sure his sister had some sort of obsession with the blue demon.

"Find him. His trail couldn't have disappear. You're just not working hard enough of picking it up." She almost yelled. "You are dismissed." She dismissed him in a huff. As if he were a slave -which, in a way, he guessed he was.

When he was gone, Mabel mumbled under her breath. "We may need some help… " Was all she murmured before grinning like a mad woman. She started scheming. She _would_ get her favorite toy back. Even if it killed him. Her grin widened even more.

* * *

 **We hope you enjoyed this! Like I said previously, updates will be a little sporadic for a while. I'm not sure if there will be another chapter before Christmas. If there's not Happy holidays! I hope they are splendid!**

 **Also, little side note, That conversation Lex had with her mom is a real conversation my mother and I have had. I spiced it up a little, but it's still the same. Yay!**

 **~Miss Taken**


	7. Chapter 7

**MissTaken: Hello everybody! I hope you all enjoyed your holidays! If not, I'm truly sorry! Ok, so I wanted to address one of the questions from a review we got from an awesome reviewer (You know who you are!) They ask if there will be any other AUs in this besides the Reverse Falls. To answer that I will say that-**

 **MissRed: THAT IS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION. There will be nothing else said about it.**

 **MissTaken: But- I was just trying to answer the nice people who review!**

 **MissRed: I said 'no'**

 **MissTaken: ...Fine. Well, I guess you'll just have to see for yourself when the time comes. I would if _someone_ would let me! Sorry I can't answer! Anyway, we don't own Gravity Falls, but we do own Liz, Lex and this story. ****Please R &R, it makes our day!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay. Here are the ground rules." Liz flopped down on her bed and looked up at Will. Liz's room didn't have much to it, just the necessities. Not like she could put any more in her room, even if she tried, not that she wanted to. What she did have was neat and tidy. Liz's room was very small, but she liked it that way. Liz was on the opposite side of claustrophobia. Will scanned his new surroundings nervously, as if the walls could close in and smother him at him at any moment. He, unlike Liz, was _very_ claustrophobic.

"First." Liz continued, staring up at the ceiling, "This is a small place, and the walls aren't very thick. So I won't be able to talk to you outloud that much. When my mom and brother are home that is." she sits up. "But I think I can make it work as long as we're in here. I can just say I'm talkin' to Lex on the phone or somethin'." she shrugs.

Will glances at Liz. He couldn't understand why she was so calm about this. She _literally_ had a demon in her room.

"You like making loopholes, don't you…?" That was all Will could muster to say at the moment.

"Well, that's what I'm good at." Liz looks up at Will, "In the situation I'm in it's almost mandatory for there to be rules set. I mean, I _literally_ have a demon in my room. I'm just being careful. I want to keep Lex and myself safe. Loopholes just help make things easier in the long run… As long their mine that is." Will slowly nods, he agreed with her logic. He was glad that he found another being that was as careful as him.

His brother would always just make up a plan on the spot -for example: this whole ordeal- and then be completely dumbfounded when his plan didn't work. OR he planned for centuries and his plan still only had a 50-50 chance of it working. Now that Will thought about it, maybe Bill just wasn't good at formulating plans.

" _WHAT!? WILL, HOW DARE YOU!"_ Bill could apparently hear him.

Will flinched at his train of thought being suddenly derailed. "… _Nothing?"_ He tried. Poor Will. Will didn't think Bill would hear him, but it was evident in his voice that he was just on edge and didn't mean to snap.

"' _Nothing'? Really? I heard something about me not being good at planning?!"_ Bill was on edge, and even though it was kinda like his brother was stalking his most personal thoughts, Will found it endearing.

" _Nothing. I was just musing. I'm sorry if I offended you…"_ Will guessed things weren't going so well with Lex.

" _Wadda ya mean 'if'?!"_ Bill was starting to give Will a headache… Will made sure to block that thought from his brother.

" _I-I'm s-sorry brother… I-I didn't mean to let m-my thoughts w-wonder…I'm s-sorry…"_ Will didn't mean to make his brother mad… But Will also didn't see the point in being untruthful… What he'd thought had been at least partially right.

Bill stopped his yelling after this.

" _Sorry, Will."_ Bill apologized. Which only slightly surprised Will.

" _It's okay brother… If you don't mind, I'm gonna block you out for a little while. Just to get settled in… And so I don't accidentally… offend you again."_ Will didn't wait for his brother to respond before blocking the mental link for the time being.

Liz chuckled. "Overprotective much?" By this time, Liz was on her computer, typing something while talking.

"W-what do you mean…?" Will was confused. He was also curious as to what she was typing, so he floated to where he could see her screen. Her body blocked it from him, but he wasn't being told to buzz off so he stayed put.

"Well, he's practically stalking your thoughts. That's overprotective if I've ever seen it! And trust me I have…" Liz held up her phone that dinged every few seconds with a notification that said 'Lex' by it. Liz had over 20 texts from her and they'd only been inside for about 5 minutes.

Liz's phone dinged once more and a notification with a picture attachment popped up. Liz opened up her phone to look at the picture. She laughed and read all of the messages she had so far. She then looked at the picture, it was Lex in her car -she looked like she was still parked in Liz's driveway- her arm around some sort of object that couldn't be seen in the picture, Liz assumed it was Bill. The picture had the caption:

' _Me and me best bud. U been replasd'_

Followed close by:

' _Replased*'_

' _Stupid phonics'_

' _PHONE OMG WHAT'_

Liz turned the notifications off as she set her phone down. She laughed and held the bridge of her nose.

"Ah. They're gonna kill each other." Liz glanced at Will, who looked like he was going to be sick now. She quickly tried to reassure him. "Hey, it's okay, Will. Lex isn't going to hurt him."

"Bill isn't th-the one I'm afraid for…"

"Hm?" Liz raised an eyebrow at Will and shook her head. "Remember the rules? Bill can't hurt either of us. Don't worry, Will." This calmed Will down a little, but it's in his nature to worry. So he did. " … Not that it's good to be possessed… but…I'm glad you chose me." Liz grinned. "I think one of us would go insane if it were Bill!" She laughed. "Although, I don't pity Bill either. Lex can be… let's say…a handful." Liz had a fond look on her face "Ya know, now that I think about it… I have almost no doubt Bill's gonna be the one to go insa-"

Just then Liz was cut off by her mom yelling for her to do the dishes. Liz realized that's the only reason she was home in the first place. She sighed and got up.

"Will, you can stay in here or follow me, I don't care, but don't look through my games. They're very violent and I don't want them to… bug you. And hey, you get to meet my mom and my annoying little brother, if he's here." Liz left without saying anything else, not waiting for Will to reply.

The dishes sounded boring, and he was scared of new people… Even if Liz's mom couldn't actually see him, he was still scared, but he didn't want to be alone. So he followed close behind Liz.

After the mountain of dishes were rewashed, Liz's mom walked into the kitchen. Liz didn't turn to face her, already knowing who it was.

"Hey mom." Liz said blankly. Will could feel the tension emanating from Liz.

"Hey, honey." Liz's mom spoke cheerfully. She walked over to the cupboard and opened it, inspecting the clean dishes. "Thanks for redoing them for me, you did good."

"Uh huh." Liz walked away, back towards her room. Liz's mother sighed and started on dinner.

Once in her room, Liz flopped down onto her bed and grabbed her laptop. Will would ask Liz about her mother, but already knew wasn't something he should bring up.

He really didn't want to stay here. He'd rather be with his brother. However, though he was hesitant, he didn't have many options.

Will stayed near Liz for the rest of the day.

* * *

Bill sighed. How could his own brother think he was bad at planning?! He was excellent at it!

It didn't help that they were still sitting in the driveway and Lex kept grabbing him to take -and retake- pictures to send to Liz. He didn't even show up in them!

When Lex finally started driving Bill wished she had just stayed put in the driveway.

Bill sighed again. Lex's driving was making him even more tired… and nauseous. He didn't even know he could _get_ nauseous. Finally, he snapped.

"WOULD YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING?!" Bill clung desperately onto the seat even though he was in his demon form.

Lex swerved all over the road. She made sure the road was clear before she did. She wasn't a bad driver -quite the opposite- she just wanted to scare Bill.

"I am!" She grinned, swerving once more.

"That…doesn't make me feel any better." Maybe Will was right about him and his planning skills… this didn't seem like a very good plan.

Bill was about two seconds from trying to take the wheel or jump out of the car. Luckily they pulled into a long driveway. Right when the car stopped Bill scrambled out. Bill and Lex only been on the car for 3 minutes and Bill never wanted to be in the car when she was behind the wheel again.

Lex hopped out of the car as well. She looked over her shoulder and immediately started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Bill glared at Goldie, crossing his arms. He wasn't in the best of moods and having to hang around a human for an unknown amount of time didn't help. Lex continued to chuckle and simply pointed at a pine tree in her front yard, then looked over at Bill.

"No." Bill growled, trying his best not shoo away any embarrassment. Lex just shook her head, laughing, and walked up to her front door. She turned the knob slightly then kicked the door open, yelling, "I'M HOME!"

Bill sighed and followed Goldie inside. He already knew that he was walking into a madhouse.

She was immediately tackled by a little boy. Bill almost screamed. "Hi, mommy!" The boy shouted happily.

"Hi, honey!" Lex gushes as she hugged the kid. Lex patted the child on the head. She stood up with a little boy attached to her arm. No, the kid wasn't Lex's actual son. It was her brother. He just liked to call her mom and Lex -being Lex- thought it was cutest thing so she played along.

She's then tackled again. This time by twin boys who looked slightly older than her. She laughed. As she sat up.

"Should I just stay on the floor…? I don't want to be tackled again!" She laughed.

"Nope! Stand up so I can tackle you." A huge, -dare Bill say it, _scary_ \- muscular, tall guy said picking all of them up with no trouble. Lex looked a little uncomfortable -almost afraid- but it was gone so quick, Bill thought he was seeing things.

"Wow, Dan! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming home so soon! You know, Halloween isn't for a few more weeks, right?" Lex spoke all in one breath. She took a breath… then smirked " … did they finally kick you out of your nerd school college?" Dan put them all down and bear hugged Lex. Lex flinched so subtly, Bill knew it wasn't a coincidence anymore. Bill listened closely to try and learn everyone's name. He'd have to act just like Lex soon enough. Bill sighed again.

"I just wanted to surprise everyone. No, they have _not_ kicked me out."

"Yet." all the siblings replied in perfect unison.

"Oh, haha." Dan rolled his eyes.

"Wait, I'm missing a tackle… Where's Alex?"

"Oh, he's out with Matt-" Dan was cut off.

"ON A DATE?!"

"AT THE PARK, LEX." Dan yelled over Lex's squealing. "If you wouldn't have interrupted, I would have been able to finish my sentence. They are at the _park_. " Lex had shied away from Dan but no one said anything, or even seemed to notice.

"Sis, they aren't, nor probably ever _will_ be, together." The littlest kid quipped.

"I still ship it, Donny. You will never talk me out of it." Lex replied, a smile stretching across her face. She also made sure to call them all by their names so Bill could catch on.

Bill face palmed, this was going to be hard. Poor Bill. He'd definitely got the short end of the stick. What had he done to deserve this?! All he'd done was cause mass chaos to a _few_ dimensions… Okay, maybe this was a little justified. Maybe.

"Liz would kill you if she found out that you ship her brother with yours." One of the twins mocked at Lex.

"Randy-Dandy, sweetie, I bet she ships it too." Lex smirked.

"Yeah right. You know Liz is always indifferent with your ships." The other twin chuckled. Lex shrugged.

"For your information, Ry-Bread, I think Alex and Matt would be a very cute couple." Bill sighed, there were so many nicknames. He never thought he'd be sick of them.

"They're twelve, Lex. Calm down." Dan shook his head, picking up the little boy -Donny? Bill shrugged, if he was wrong, he had no doubts Lex would set him straight.

"Age is but a number! It's never too young to be shipped! Never!" Lex laughed like a maniac and briskly walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

 _That's weird_. Bill mused. _Aren't_ I _supposed to be the insane one?_

Bill followed close behind Lex, phasing through the door and into her room.

Lex's room was a mess, clothes, stuffed animals, and all sorts of items scattered her floor. There was a pile of candy wrappers stacked almost to Lex's thigh. Bill was disgusted.

"How do you sleep at night?" Bill said, trying not to be sick.

"Comfy, and in a nest of stuffed animals, pillows, and blankets." Lex flopped down face first into a mountain of stuffed animals. "So, I'm sure you heard the names of my brothers? There's quite a few of 'em. Repeat them back so I know you got it." Lex sat up and just kinda stared at Bill.

"Well… Um… There's Donny? The smallest one who called you his mom." Bill didn't know why Donny did that, Goldie wasn't quite old enough to have a kid. He hoped she didn't have kids… She'd scar them for life.

"Yep! The reason he calls me 'mom' is because whenever we go out, people always think he's my kid. It became an inside joke that never really went away. I also call him 'Don pawn' and 'Don-nut' so, if you call him any of those you should be good. Oh! And if you get mad at him, call him 'Donald' he hates that. Actually… Now that I think about it, no one in this family likes to be called by their full name. Donny is also the youngest." Lex seemed really surprised by this. Bill didn't really care, he was more concerned with remembering all these names and nicknames.

"The twins names are Randy and… Ry…? I don't know the second twin's name." Bill said. He knew what Lex had said, but he refused to call the twin 'Ry-Bread'.

"Yep! His actual name is Ryker. He goes by Ry-Bread Well that's what _I_ call him. And sometimes 'Ryan' but that's a _really_ long and _really_ boring story. " Lex smirked, knowing Bill would have to call him by that ridiculous name. "They are older than me by only a few months. They are childish, but they're always willing to help. Well, usually."

"Yeah, the bread guy and his twin. Lastly, I think, is the oldest, the big and sca- authoritative. Not scary. Authoritative." Bill tried to amend, but he slipped up and he _knew_ Lex would never let him live it down. But… Lex didn't say anything. She looked like she was just waiting for him to finish talking. Bill was expecting to be laughed at for finding someone scary, but Lex only gave a look of understanding.

When she saw he wasn't going to speak again, she started to talk about Dan. She got a kind of sad look in her eyes, but was still smiling despite herself.

"Yeah, His name is 'Daniel' he's 24. He goes by 'Dan'. I usually just call him that. Sometimes 'Danny-Boy' but that was more when we were younger… Now it's only when he's in a really good mood… I don't want… him to y-yell at for poking fun at him… again. So I only do when everyone else is around.

"He doesn't come around that often… mostly only Halloween. We don't really celebrate much else… that's why All Hollow's Eve is such a big deal in our house…

Dan was accepted into some hot-shot police academy. He is one of, if not _the_ , top student. He really enjoys it, and, I guess, it suits him…When he finishes next year, maybe earlier 'cause of his grades, he's going to become a really important detective w-with a really dangerous job… he's gonna leave… He's going to… to… " Lex became uncharacteristically quiet and looked as if she really _were_ crying, maybe even quietly sobbing. Bill hadn't known her for long, but he knew Lex wasn't usually like this. To say Bill was concerned was an understatement. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to protect Lex. Almost as much as Will and Liz.

Lex sounded like she sniffled. "But it's not like that matters. Sorry, I ramble a lot. It drives people nuts! I'm _positive_ you don't want to hear about all that crap… " Bill inwardly flinched and was about to say something.

Lex suddenly looked up. Not a tear in sight. All sadness gone, like it was never there in the first place. Her smile was back, but It seemed a little forced, as if she had painfully shoved everything behind her smile.

"My oldest little brother is 12. We mentioned his name, but if you didn't hear it, it's 'Alex'. I don't have a cool nickname for him… I call him lots of different things, so most of whatever comes to your mind is okay. Matt, Liz's lil' bro, is his friend." Lex smiled and hopped off her bed.

"I highly doubt I'm gonna remember all that." Bill sighed. He felt like he had done that today more than he had in his whole life.

"It's fine. You'll learn. We better go wake mom up and start dinner." Lex started to walk out of her room without waiting for Bill "I hope you like spaghetti!"

Lex's mom left Lex in charge, even though Dan was the oldest. Therefore, it was up to Lex to cook dinner for all her brothers ...and make sure they didn't accidentally kill each other.

It was terrifying how much spaghetti Lex made, and even scarier that when dinner was over it was all gone. Donny had made at _least_ 5 bowls disappear. Bill knew this would take some getting used to.

Though he didn't want to, he didn't have a choice.

Bill stayed near Lex for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **MissTaken: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! It makes our day!**

 **MissRed: You already said that.**

 **MissTaken: Eh, whatever. Have a nice rest of the day, everyone~!**


	8. Chapter 8 (Liz and Will)

**Hey everybody! Miss Taken here!** **Sooooo... This is like... _Really_ late... oops? Oh well. **

**We think you'll enjoy this chapter anyways. Miss Red wrote this chapter, and for the inconvenience of the long wait, I will be posting Lex and Bill's chapter as well!**

 **We hope you enjoy these chapters! We tried to make them especially long to compensate for the wait...**

 **We don't own Gravity Falls, if we did, you'd know. We _do,_ however, own Liz, Lex and the story. If you want to use them for whatever reason (I don't know why you would?) please, ask us! We'd love to see what you do! **

**Anyways, please, Enjoy!**

* * *

The weekend passed without incident…mostly. The squad had began to get supplies to make Bill and Will's new human bodies. They almost had all the… ingredients? Materials? They almost had everything they needed for this satanic ritual… type… _thing_. Of course, they saved the hardest for last. I mean, two blank notebooks? Where the hell do you find _those_? But that would be discussed at a later time,for now… it's time for school!

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Liz woke up to the obnoxious sound of her alarm. She groaned and swatted a hand over her bed, turning the alarm off. She slowly sat up and yawned. Still groggy with sleep, Liz pushed herself off her bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out some clothes for the day, a pair of jeans, -one leg of them being blue and the other being black- a plain white t shirt (as always), and of course, underwear and socks.

"I'm gonna go change, Will." she doesn't glance at the blue demon floating in the corner of the room as she spoke. Liz walked out and into the bathroom to change. The alarm had 'woken' Will up as well. Will and Bill don't actually sleep they just… go into the mindscape. Will shakily nodded to Liz, not moving from his spot. Liz changing has been… difficult to say the least. She was always so hesitant. She had reason though, her 'roommate' could phase through wall and teleport wherever. But Will wouldn't think about ever doing that to Liz, he wished that Liz would trust him a little bit more.

Soon enough, Liz strolled back into her bedroom dressed and her hair brushed straight and neat. She nods a hello to Will and goes to grab her coat and backpack.

"Morning, Will." Liz spoke to him in her usual monotone voice, slinging her backpack over one shoulder. "Ready for your first day of school?" she walks out into the living room with Will floating close behind. She tosses her coat and backpack onto the couch and heads into the kitchen. Nobody else was awake other than Will and Liz, the silence of the house was eerie.

"H-Hardly… what if I-I do something wrong?" Will stammered as he watched Liz pull a pop tart from the cupboard sets it into the toaster.

"You'll be fine, Will." Liz replied calmly. She pulled a gallon of milk out from the fridge and set down two glasses, pouring milk into both of them.

"H-How do… wh-why are you s-so calm about this? I-If I mess up th-then someone might f-find out a-and-"

"Will, you'll be fine. I know you'll do, alright?" Liz cut off Will before he could work himself up. It was too early to deal with another one of Will's panic attacks. She sets the gallon of milk back into the fridge and pulls out her pop tarts, putting one of them onto a plate. She takes a bite out of the other one. "I'm so calm because I've already thought this all out. It's not like I'm gonna leave you alone the whole school day. If something goes wrong I'll just take back control." Liz's reassurance calmed Will down, he actually felt a shred of confidence.

"Thanks, Liz."

"Don't mention it, Will." Liz finishes her pop tart and drinks her milk. "Let's get going. Lex is probably on her way here." Will nods, happy at the fact that he'll see his brother again. Liz then extends a hand out to Will, already knowing what that meant Will grabbed Liz's hand and in an instant he was possessing her. Liz floated above Will, glad that she didn't have to stand anymore. She was probably going to take a nap on the drive to school.

Will walks over to the couch and slips on the coat and backpack, leaving the remaining pop tart and glass of milk on the counter. They were for her brother. Liz always left her brother something to eat before she left, even if she knew he wouldn't eat it. Will shuffled over to the front door, Liz floating close behind him. Before Will could exit the house, small footsteps could be heard padding into the kitchen and a young boy's voice could be heard.

"Thanks Liz! See you when you come home from swim!"

"Y-Yeah- Er… N-No problem Matt!" Will still had to get use to speaking like Liz. The two then headed out into the chilly fall morning. The bright glow of headlights quickly coming into their vision.

" _Wait… you're in… swim?"_ Will questioned Liz as he walked towards Lex's car. He had no idea she was swimming, especially in this weather.

"Nope. They just think I am." Liz left it at that, floating past Will and to the car before he could ask anymore questions.

Will sighed and opened the passenger door to the car.. He climbed into the seat and nervously waved at Lex. Liz floated through the window and stayed near the back seats, not saying anything other than a mere "Sup." Liz wasn't at all a morning person, it was obvious in her face and tone of voice.

Will looked over at Bill and smiled, "How're you doing this morning, brother? How was your weekend at Lex's house?" Bill seemed to tense up at the question. Liz wasn't surprised, there was reason Lex always came over to HER house instead of vice versa.

"It was great. Lex's family is… interesting." Bill finally replied. Liz let out a laugh.

"Lemme guess… Dan came home early for Halloween?"

Will raised an eyebrow. "Dan? Is that one of your family members, Lex?" Will asks as he buckles himself in, Lex was already pulling out of the driveway.

"Yep! He's my oldest brother. He's training to be a top notch police officer." Lex replied, cheerfully as always. Liz didn't understand how Lex could survive getting up as early as she did, let alone be in this much of a good mood.

Will nods, looking out of the window. "So, brother, are you nervous for your first day of school?"

"Brother, it's just school. How hard could it be?" Bill spoke bold, confident tone. Lex immediately bursts out into laughter, Liz even chuckled in her half awake, half asleep state. Will felt the car swerve and clung to the seat for dear life, to Will's relief Lex quickly straightened out.

"Oh, you poor naive fool." Lex finally said in between her laughter. They made it to the school without any other problems.

Lex pulled into the school parking lot and parked in her normal spot. She took the key out of the ignition and turned to look at the passengers in her car.

"Okay, everyone, here's the game-plan. Liz, you and I will help Bill and Will, Bill and Will…? Just don't die." Lex laughed and got out of the car. Will had starting shaking by now, the worst case scenarios flooding into his mind.

"What I mean is, try and have a good day. Liz and I have come here for a pretty long time. We know the ins and outs. Don't worry," Lex winked, this made Will feel better. He still had to get use to this human jargon called sarcasm, he knew some but they used it much more than he did. "We'll keep you out of trouble." Lex got out of the car with Bill follow close. Will took a deep breath and exited the car. He started to walk for a moment before stopping.

"Liz? A-Aren't you coming?" Will asked timidly, seeing how she wasn't following him.

"Hm? Uh- I'm awake!" Liz shot up and floated to Will's side, rubbing her transparent eyes.

"You don't seem too awake to me." Will smirked slightly.

"Shut it." Liz snapped in a joking way. "Let's go, we don't wanna be late. That's a big no no at school." Liz replied amused. Will chuckled and shook his head, heading towards the building with the words 'High School' on the front.

The moment they entered Will was greeted to the sight of busltilng crowd of people varying in age to wherever they were headed. Will instantly regretted his life choices.

"U-Uhh… Li-"

"Shhh!" Liz quickly cut Will off before he could say another word. "Remember Will, you're in my body. You're Liz now. So you can't really talk to me outloud… unless we're around Lex that is."

"U-Uhhh…" Will quickly snapped his mouth shut. " _I can always talk to you though the mental link."_

"That'll work." Liz nodded in approval, then realized why Will was starting to freak out in the first place. "Hey, it's gonna be alright, Will. The others here want nothing to do with you. They think you're me after all." Liz spoke in a soft voice, despite her tough exterior, she was actually very kind and compassionate… when she wanted to be.

Will lets out a long breath and nods. " _Al-Alright. Tell me where to go first."_

"To my locker. It should be circled on the schedule."

Will looks down at the schedule in his hands, Lex had given him a schedule of all of Liz's classes and where they were. Liz was thankful for Lex to do that, of course she could just lead Will to all of her classes, but it's a nice act of courtesy.

"Th-This w-way…" Will mumbled to himself as he headed towards the hall that contained Liz's locker. Liz could tell that Will was still nervous. Hey, your first day of school always worked you up.

After a bit of fumbling and facepalms, Will eventually opened Liz's locker. Once putting her backpack and coat inside and retrieving the items needed for her classes, they headed off.

"First up… biology." Liz said in a laid back tone. She was floating a bit ahead of Will so she could lead him to her class. She didn't want him… her… him… to look like he was lost.

" _Biology…"_ Will repeated, interest clear in his voice. " _What are you- am I… going to do there?"_

Liz shrugged. "It's a Monday. Probably not much- Wait… Oh man, I forgot."

" _F-Forgot!? Forgot about wh-what!?"_ Will was about to start panicking.

"Calm down, Will. Calm down." Liz quickly reassured him. "I forgot we had an assessment today."

" _A-Assessment?"_

"Yeah… we gotta dissect a rat and say which organ is which."

Will instantly felt sick to his new stomach. " _Y-You have t-to do TH-THAT!?"_

"Not me. You. You're me today, remember? You have to Will. C'mon it's not that bad, the rats already have all of their blood drained."

" _B-But… oh… I guess…"_ Will sighed, now extremely apprehensive about all of this. In fact… the more he thought about it the more he realized how ridiculous this whole situation was. He was pretending to be some girl and going to school for her. But he didn't really have a choice, this was one of the rules Liz made after all.

 _Stupid loopholes…_ Will thought to her- himself.

Soon enough the two made it to the classroom. Will had to do everything in his power not to vomit. At each table was a dead rat in a tray with some tools to open the rat up next to it. Will took a deep breath and set his books down under the chair Liz pointed to as hers. He didn't have a choice at this point, he just hoped Bill was having better luck than he was.

More people began to enter the classroom, taking a seat as well. After everyone was seated the teacher spoke.

"Alright. Everyone get into groups of three or four." Will looked around as the other students began to move into groups. Soon enough he was the only person in the class without a group. Liz sighed.

"Just stand up and walk to a group. That's what I always do." Liz said to Will, glancing around at the other students. "That one'll work." She points a group of three in the back of the class.

Will let out a long breath and stood. As he slowly started to approach the group he started to get unsure of his ability to just butt into a group.

" _Wh-What do I say?"_

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Liz floated next to Will, "Not like they'll pay any attention to me either way." Will frowned at this statement. He thought Liz was… okay. It seemed pretty rude for everyone to just ignore her like that. But, he did as she said and sat down in an empty seat at the table the group was sitting at. Like she had predicted, they hadn't even bat an eye at her. Will was slightly relieved at that. Didn't look like he'll have to do much work with the rat. Will filled out the worksheet they were given as they dissected the rat to the best of his abilities.

The class seemed to drag by, Will wondered if anyone has done something to freeze time or slow it down. It wouldn't be the strangest thing that has happened to him so far. Will had to look away as the other students in his group opened up the rat. After that though, it surprisingly got easier for Will to look at it. Liz was surprised that Will could recognize multiple organs. She, of course, helped him out at the ones he didn't recognize. Finally, the bell rung, signaling class was over. Will let out a long sigh of relief and went to grab his things. Then, it hit him. He had six more of these classes to do! How could a mortal possibly survive doing this day in and day out!?

The next classes weren't as eventful as the first class. American history was second on Liz's schedule. Not much to say there.

After American history was web design. This class interested Will some, but was quickly shot down when Liz told him that it was just a class meant for slackers and nerds. Will just chatted to Liz the whole class in a chair in the back of the room. Just like Biology, nobody paid any attention to her.

Math was after web design. Now Will was certain he hated school.

" _What's next?"_ Will asked sadly, dreading what the next class of mental torture. He off handedly wondered if Bill was going as crazy as he was.

"Study hall." Liz replied, floating next to Will as he walked. "You get to relax there. And Lex has the same study hall as me. So you'll get to see Bill."

" _Really? That's great news!"_ Finally, a class Will could look forward to.

Liz nods. "Yup. Now let's go." Liz motions for Will to follow her as she floats down the hall to the room where Lex and her had their study hall.

The moment they entered the classroom, Liz was tackled in midair by lex. She sprawled out in the air as Lex clung to her, like a cat who doesn't want to be picked up.

"I didn't even know that was possible to do in our current form…" Liz mumbled, half hugging Lex back, half trying to pry her off. Will ran up to Lex- Or his brother. He had to hold back a laugh from seeing him in a dress.

"Hey, brother! How's this mud pit called 'School' treating ya?" Bill grinned at his brother.

"Well… I think if I ever have to attend another math class… I may just cease to exist." Will looked around the room nervously, not wanting anyone to eavesdrop on their conversation. The last thing he wanted was their cover to be blown.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Will! Liz and I talk like this all the time! No one in here cares." Lex said, cheerful as always. Will glanced up at Lex and nodded. He would say something, but again, he didn't want their cover to be blown. Even if no one was actually listening to them, it was just a precaution.

"Bill, go ask the teacher if we can go to the hall. She usually tells us it's okay, but I like to make sure. I'd rather ask than get yelled at, ya know?" Lex floated over to the teacher. Liz was glad that Lex had finally go of her. She didn't know she could be choked even out of her own body.

"I like this teacher. I had her once when I was a freshman. She's super nice. This one time-" Liz tuned Lex out by that point. She's heard this story over a hundred times already. Will listened in interest. "That's why students are no longer allowed to have any more than three hair ties in at once." Lex laughed really loud, Will couldn't help but chuckle. He knew some people were weird, but never anything like that.

"Ah yes. Better every time you say it." Liz said sarcastically, laying back in the air.

"May Liz and I go out into the hall?" Bill asked the teacher.

"Yes, go on." The teacher smiled.

"Thank you." Will said. He had to force himself not to formally bow to the teacher. That was basically instinct for him now. The group walked out into the hall. Will stood there for a second before sliding down the wall and sitting down next to his twin. Liz sat in the air next to Lex. There was some silence before Liz spoke up.

"So, and this has been bugging me since we made the deal, why _could_ we hear you?" Liz looked at Bill and Will. She's been pondering this for days. When they were at the park that day they met, the were able to hear shouting loud and clear. Liz thought it was just her imagination until Lex looked at her with that grin.

There was silence. Will realized that he didn't know the answer to the question. He jumped at Lex's sudden shout. "Isn't it obvious?! We are the chosen ones Liz! It was fate! Destiny!"

"Lex… that is absolutely ridiculous. There is no such thing as fate or destiny." Liz sighed, putting her head in her hands. She couldn't understand how Lex could believe such a thing. No invisible force is leading them in the right direction. What is this? Fiction!?

"My theory is that Bill just didn't have enough energy." Will finally spoke up. It would make sense, he did just opened into another dimension at that point. And his brother stating that he was too low on energy to keep himself completely hidden wasn't going to happen.

"W-well, I wouldn't say I was _weak_ …" Bill replied, looking upset by the subject. Will shook his head, moving strands of hair out of his face. He had to get use to this human hair.

"No one said you were? Plus, Will, why would we be able to hear him if he were wea- I mean, at a loss of energy? Wouldn't it be the other was around?" Lex explained, but it only confused Will and Liz even more.

"Can you elaborate?" Liz asked for Will and Bill's sake, knowing Lex didn't provide detail when she should. She knew that Lex almost never explained anything to the point of someone being able to understand it. Will was glad that he didn't have to ask. He would hate to be rude.

"Umm, like, wouldn't it be harder to hear Bill if he had less power?" Lex said.

Will shook his head, now understanding what she meant.

"No no. That's not how it works. We have to focus to keep ourselves from not being heard… at least from speaking out loud that is, but even using the mental link drains power. And opening a portal into another dimension is rather difficult… a-and Bill did it all by himself."

"That explains it then." Liz spoke up, "Mystery solved." she lets out a sigh of relief that this question that's been plaguing her mind has been resolved, though she knew that Lex wouldn't be satisfied.

Soon enough the bell ending the class rung. Will sighed and stood, trying his best to prepare himself for another class.

"I still think it was fate." Lex pouted. "I mean, what are the odds that we were the _only_ ones to have heard them?"

Liz sighed and waved her hand. "Just drop the fu-" she was suddenly cut off by Lex- I mean, Bill, lunging at them. She flinches, but relaxes when they just phase through her. "-subject… it was all just a coincidence…" she looks down at Bill and raises an eyebrow. "What was that for, Bill? Did you snap from the pressure already?" she jokes. Will chuckles but gives his brother a questioning look.

"You can't say curse words in front of my brother." Bill put his hands on his hips. Liz realized how well Bill did a good Lex.

"But… you've cursed in front of me before, have you not?" Will spoke up quietly, trying his best to ease the tension before it grew worse.

"Well, I suppose so, but it was because I was in a fowl mood." Bill continued. "Will doesn't need to be saying those words." Bill shot another glare at Liz, who huffed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever." She didn't see what was so wrong about cursing in front of Will. Soon after the bell rang, symbolizing that lunch has begun. "There's the bell. It's time for lunch."

"You can't say curse words in front of my brother." Bill put his hands on his hips.

"But… you've cursed in front of me before, have you not?" Will spoke up quietly.

"Well, I suppose so, but it was because I was in a fowl mood." Bill continued. "Will doesn't need to be saying those words." Bill shot another glare at Liz, who huffed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever." Liz looked up at the P.A. system as the bell rang. "There's the bell. It's time for lunch."

"Lunch?" Will stood up. "There's a whole class dedicated to lunch here?" Will asked, he couldn't help but notice that he made Lex jump slightly. He mentally scolded himself for being so loud.

Liz chuckles. "Yup. They can't just _not_ feed us. Oh man, I have a feeling this is going to be interesting."

Lex gave a halfhearted laugh. "Onward to lunch!"

The group split off in two directions, Liz and Will to their locker so they could grab their lunch box, and Lex and Bill to the lunch line.

After a minute the two had arrived to Liz and Lex's usual table and took a seat. Lex and Bill were already there and based off of how Bill was reacting to the food, Will was glad the Liz packed.

He opened the lunch box and pulled out a sandwich, a fruit cup, a bottle of water, and a bag of chips.

Will knew that his brother has never eaten before, so he could expect that this lunch was going to be rather eventful.

Will has eaten before, but the stuff he has had… it made his shudder just thinking about it. At least the meal that Liz had packed looked a lot more appetizing. He hesitated for a moment before taking a small bite of the sandwich. He almost let out a sigh of relief that the food didn't make him sick, but he then remembered his mouth was full. He quickly ate the sandwich and the fruit cup. Will then grabbed the bag of chips and opened them. Cheese. That was the first smell he got after opening the bag. Will sighed and pulled out a chip, he looked at it, then looked over to Bill.

"Brother!" Will grinned and held out the triangle shaped chip to Bill. "Look at this! It reminds me of you!" Will stated proudly, louder than usual to try to get his brother's attention, who was arguing with Liz about whatever.

Bill took one look at the chip, then up at Liz.

"Is this a mockery to my race?" Bill sounded so disappointed that Liz couldn't help but laugh out loud. The chip was snatched out of Will's hand by Bill.

"Yes. Yes it is." Liz replied jokingly, though based on Bill's expression he didn't seem to understand that it was a joke.

Lunch soon ended and the group went off to their next class, English. Liz and Lex both went to the same class to Will and Bill's delight, but were saddened to find out that they sat at complete opposite ends of the room. Will wasn't too excited by the assignment that the teacher had assigned, but Bill seemed to be. His brother had always been a fan of poetry after all. Liz couldn't help but notice Lex yelling about something or another, she just did her best to ignore it for the time being.

English came and went and their last class of the day was gym. Or P.E. as Liz called it. Liz demanded Will to let her take back control so she could change in the locker room. Will didn't hesitate to give her back her body.

Liz refused to let Will take back control for the duration of the class. Will didn't try to retort, he was glad to take a break from acting like Liz, even if she was technically breaking a rule. He didn't mind all that much, though he'd know his brother would. But based off of what they were doing in gym, he had a feeling that his brother wouldn't have a chance to notice that he wasn't possessing Liz.

Finally, the bell rung and the school day was over. Will took back control of Liz after she changed back into her regular clothing. The two venture their way through the crowds of students just as eager as them to leave and make it to their locker. After grabbing their stuff, Liz and Will meet up with Lex and Bill outside at Lex's car. Will waved to his brother and jumped into the passenger seat of the car. Liz floated through the door and into the backseat.

"That… was a long day…" Will finally spoke up.

"I'm just glad it's finally over" Bill replied from the backseat, already have let Lex have back control of her body.

Liz snickers and Lex looks up into the rear-view mirror. Will felt his human heart sink at Lex's words.

"Hon, you still got four more days!"

 **MEANWHILE**

Reverse Mabel looked up from her notes at the sound of multiple footsteps. She grinned and stood to greet her new pawns. She sends Reverse Dipper away with a wave of her hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Reverse Mabel spoke with an unusually sweet lilt in her voice. She forced a somewhat warm smile onto her face, though it wasn't genuine at all. She just didn't want her new puppets to be any more apprehensive than they appeared to be.

"Uh… yeah…" One of the two people before her spoke up. "You… said you were going to help us?"

"Of course!" Mabel replied with a somewhat cheerful tone. It made her stomach turn at the sound of her tone of voice. "We're going to make sure that the demon is subdued before he can cause any more havoc. Now why don't you start from the beginning? We need as much information about this foul demon as we can get."

"Uh huh… There's no way I'm going to let him destroy that place… Bill Cipher can't be allowed to live."

* * *

 **Dun-dun-daaaa! Okay, well, mysterious!**

 **We apologize for any spelling errors!**

 **Please, Review, Follow, Favorite, whatever!**

 **The next chapter should be up shortly!**

 **~Miss Taken**


	9. Chapter 9 (Lex and Bill)

**Hello! Back again! Yep, here's this chapter. It's a thing. I wrote this one, so it's probably riddled with errors... Sorry!**

 **I could make a million excuses as to why these chapters are late... But the main one? I'm lazy af...**

 **Okay... Warning! This chapter contains some foul language... Sorry! (Not really...)**

 **We, again, don't own Gravity Falls, we do own Liz, Lex, and the story, so, please don't use them without our consent.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The weekend passed without incident…mostly. The squad had began to get supplies to make Bill and Will's new human bodies. They almost had all the… ingredients? Materials? They almost had everything they needed for this satanic ritual… type… _thing_. Of course, they saved the hardest for last. I mean, two blank notebooks? Where the hell do you find _those_? But that would be discussed at a later time,for now… it's time for school!

Lex always woke up at a crisp 5:00 a.m. and today was no exception. The alarm clock was on some station that played anything from the 19th century up through now.

She got up and was so quiet Bill didn't even notice she had left her room at first. Bill followed her when he finally noticed she was gone. She went to the kitchen and pulled out the eggs and pancake batter she had prepared the previous day. She made enough food to feed a small army. Bill guessed that wasn't far from the truth.

Once Lex had made everyone's plates she walked into her room to get dressed. She laid out her cloths the previous day. Bill cringed… the clothes she had picked were horribly unappealing. Bill decided to speak up.

"Hey, Goldie, since I'm going to be walking around as you, can I pick what to wear?" Bill held his breath. Praying to anyone who may be stronger than him.

Lex looked shocked, but then vigorously nodded. "Sure! You can pick whatever you want! …as long as it isn't inappropriate." Lex walked over to her closet and pulled the door open.

… Bill shuddered. Almost all of her clothes were the same. He sighed. _I can do it. It's only for a few days, right? It'll be fine…_ Bill didn't believe himself.

Finally, he found something he didn't find completely horrible. It was a shortish, not-bright yellow dress with longsleeves and black accents (on the collar and sleeve cuffs)… Bill was actually impressed Lex had such a cute dress. It didn't seem like she wore it often though.

"This." Bill handed it to Lex. She made a disgusted face.

"You sure…? I have other clothes…" She had worn this for the fall family pictures… it was itchy and really uncomfortable.

"Yes. I'm sure." He slightly snapped. Bill was not going to be caught dead in anything else she owned.

"Okay, but I'm putting black leggings under it, it's a little too short for how windy it is outside. Alright, get out, you can come back in a second." Bill was confused as to why he had to leave, but left the room anyways.

Lex opened the door, Bill floated back in. Lex looked like she was uncomfortable in the dress. Bill would have said something, but then she would have thought he cared about her. She put on some yellow and black high heels that matched with the dress and grabbed an adorable, shiny, gold hat that had gold and silver rhinestones in the shape of an elaborate triangle (She bedazzled it herself).

Bill looked at the clock and was almost to shocked to speak. It was only 5:25 a.m. and Lex had made food for everyone, and gotten ready in only 25 minutes. Lex took the small break she had to her advantage and did some last minute homework. At exactly 5:29 the alarm went off.

 _GOOOOOD MORNING PEOPLE OF THE MORNING WORLD! NEXT UP WE HAVE AN OLDIE, BUT A GOLDIE._

The radio was still playing on a low volume. But Lex quickly fixed that… she turned it up as loud as it would go.

 _We'll meet again~ don't know where, don't know when! But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day~_

Lex sang along loudly. She looked to Bill as if trying to get him to sing. He stubbornly refused. Suddenly, from the other room Bill heard one of the twins shout.

"Shut up Lex! It's 5:30 in the morning!"

"Yeah! All we ask is _one_ free day! Every monday for 10 years is absolutely fucking ridiculous!"

"This is why I moved out." Dan mumbled groggily from the couch in the living room, tossing a pillow over his head. Bill marveled at how thin the walls were… or how loud Lex was, he wasn't sure which. Either way, it was impressive.

Lex walked into Donny and Alex's room. She went to Donny's bed and gently shook him.

"Donny, sweetie, it's time to get up." She got no response. "Don't make me tickle you." she got a smile, but Donny didn't move to get up. She tickled him, and he laughed and thrashed violently… but he still didn't get up. "Donny… if you get up you can help me drag Alex outta bed~" Donny shot up and grinned.

"Let's do this." Donny said. They tiptoed over to Alex's bed. They ambushed Alex. Alex screamed as he was dragged out of his nice warm bed into the freezing cold.

"You guys are evil! Absolutely _insane_! Why? Why do I have to live with you guys?!" Alex was between crying, punching Lex, and laughing.

"Time to get up!" Lex held him down as Donny tickled him. Alex screamed.

"Do you scream like that when Matt-" Lex was cut off

"LEX I'M _**12**_. I haven't ever even _thought_ about what you're insinuating!"

"Oh, Alex, bustin' out them big boy words, thinkin' I won't understand. Well… you're right. I don't." Lex laughed and got up. "Come on, breakfast will get cold if we don't go now." Alex didn't get up. Lex smiled and with a singsongy voice said "I made cheesy-eggs~" she said it really loud so everyone could hear.

"Hot dog!" Alex jumped out of bed.

"Cheesy-eggs? I'll be there in a second" Dan yelled.

"Don't eat without us!" The twins yelled in unison.

"See, your sister knows what gets people out of bed. If bribery doesn't work, use threats! Or vise versa. whatever." She giggled and subtly looked at Bill. Donny giggled back.

"Duly noted, dear sister. I'm gonna get out there before they eat all the food." Donny sprinted out the door.

Lex sighed. She had a fond smile on her face. "They're a handful, but I love them anyways." Bill didn't think she meant to say that out loud. Donny peaked back in

"You're the best!"

"I know I am, now go eat your breakfast before those savages eat the plates too." Lex looked really proud that Donny remembered his manners.

Lex checked her phone then got up, got her book bag and walked into the kitchen to say goodbye. Everyone was too busy stuffing their face to say anything more than a mix of 'bye' and 'thank you', but Lex just laughed. She walked out the door and got in her car. Bill followed nervously behind, knowing the impending doom that awaited him in the car.

"I'll let you posses me when we get to school. I'm sure you've never driven a car and I don't want to start my day off dead." Lex saw Bill's almost frightened look when she got in the driver's seat. "Don't worry, I'll drive careful, I promise!" Lex said. Bill didn't believe her. She had a maniac's grin. Bill didn't have much of a choice, so he slid into the back seat on the passenger side.

To Bill's shock- and utter delight- Lex was true to her word. She didn't swerve even once. She stayed in the lines and everything! Bill wondered how she had gotten so good in just a day. Then it hit him. She had been swerving on purpose! He was about to say something but they pulled into Liz's driveway.

Liz floated into the seat in the back, taking the seat Bill was sitting in. Bill didn't want to move, but Liz looked murderous. Liz looked to Lex.

"Sup" Liz looked like she was about to fall asleep at any second.

Lex knew Liz didn't really care what was up, that was just her greeting.

Will (in Liz's body) got into the front seat and turned to his brother.

"How're you doing this morning, brother? How was your weekend at Lex's house?"

Bill had a slew of horrendous flashbacks from his short time at Lex's house. Bill remembered floating around when he thought everyone was asleep only to find Dan shirtless, vigorously exercising in the livingroom. If Bill didn't know better, he'd think Dan glared right where he was floating then, to Bill's horror, Dan smirked and continued. Bill shuddered at the memory.

He then remembered how he floated past Donny, who picked his nose, made sure no one was looking, then ate his booger. Bill had almost thrown up.

Bill shuddered again "It was great. Lex's family is… interesting."

"Lemme guess… Dan came home early for halloween?" Liz said, not really caring.

"Yeah, he surprised us, he's home almost a week earlier than he normally would be. Danny boy probably just needed a longer break from his nerd school." Lex said dismissively. Taking great interest on the road, not on Liz.

Will raised an eyebrow, he wanted to ask who Dan was, but didn't want to interrupt. He waited until the girls had finished talking to each other. "Dan? Is that one of your family members, Lex?"

"Yeah… He's my oldest brother. He's training to be a top notch police officer." Lex was proud of her brother, and boasted about him a lot.

"So, brother, are you nervous for your first day of school?" Will asked Bill, more to just break the silence.

"Brother, it's just school. How hard could it be?" Bill spoke with the utmost confidence. Lex laughed so hard she had to take a deep breath to not drive off the road. Liz even chuckled a little.

"Oh, you poor, _naive_ , fool." Lex stopped laughing just to say that, then resumed her laughter. The rest of the drive was quiet and peaceful.

Lex pulled into the school parking lot and parked in her normal spot. She took the key out of the ignition and turned to look at the passengers in her car.

"Okay, everyone, here's the gameplan. Liz, you and I will help Bill and Will, Bill and Will…? Just don't die." Lex laughed and got out of the car. Will looked like he would explode from how much he was shaking.

Lex quickly amended what she had said. "What I mean is, try and have a good day. Liz and I have come here for a pretty long time. We know the ins and outs. Don't worry," Lex winked "We'll keep you out of trouble." Lex got out of the car.

 _Ya know…probably… I hope that schedule I gave Will helps out. Even a little…I doubt they'll even use them. UGH I'm so underappreciated sometimes._ She added dramatically to herself. She smiled. As long as she could help, it was enough for her.

Lex let Bill take control. As she floated up, she saw Liz and Will walking into school. She smiled to herself a little.

Lex had lived long enough to know that planning was one of, if not _the_ most important thing you can do in life.

Knowing this, she had written up very specific instructions on where her classes were, what they were, what was currently going on in class, and how to get to there from the previous class.

Lex knew she'd be there to help Bill at first, but if she had to miss a day, then he'd still know what to do. She knew how apathetic Liz could be, she wrote up Liz's schedule for Will to have. For Will's she also marked all the closest exits so he wouldn't feel to trapped.

Lex knew Will was already probably freaking out, she wanted to ease that, if only a little.

"Okay, the first class we have is Art. Actually, today we were told we were going to start a new project, so I don't really need to tell you anything about it. The teacher's name is Ms. Mahoney. Don't worry about talking to other kids, they avoid me as much as they can anyways." Lex actually laughed. Then she crossed her arms and put one hand on her chin, lost in thought "Ya know, now that I think about it, they avoid Liz too." Lex was talking as she lead the way to the Art wing of the building.

"So, why do the kids avoid y-" Bill started, but was cut off by Lex shushing him.

"You're me right now, remember? And, yeah, sometimes I talk to myself, but I don't have conversations with myself… wait, yeah, I do… but not a school! …can't you just use the mental link or something?"

Bill couldn't believe someone had to remind him about not talking out loud to them while he was in control of their body. It was usually him having to tell humans not to talk to him out loud.

" _Yeah, sorry. So, why do the other human children avoid you and Blue?"_

"They're scared of us!" Lex said with joy.

"Scared? Of _you_? How could any living creature be scared of you?" Bill said out loud, getting a few weird looks from students around him.

 _This was the human who read to her brothers every night until they were all asleep, she even read Dan to sleep! She let Donny sleep in her bed when he had a nightmare. She took up Alex's chores so he could hang out with Matt. Goldie helps all her brothers with their homework… She woke up today up at an ungodly hour to make breakfast for her family…and this has apparently been going on for at least ten years according to one of the twins. How could_ anyone _be scared of Goldie? She doesn't have a mean bone in her body!_

"Yep! Ya see, They're scared of me 'cause they have no clue what I'm capable of. They're scared of Liz because they know _exactly_ what she's capable of. Also, you're talking out loud again."

" _What are you capable of? what are you going to do, freeze time? Suddenly gain super strength?"_ Bill said sarcastically. " _Yeah, right!"_ Bill was still walking around aimlessly, waiting for Lex to tell him where her locker was.

"Oh, we need to hurry! The bell is about to ring… Um, my locker is that one." Lex pointed to a locker with pink glitter surrounding it. It reminded Bill of someone.

"What class am I going to, and what do I need for it?" Bill mumbled so no one but Lex heard him.

"We haaavvee Art first bell. I told you that." Lex hovered over Bill's shoulder. "I never go to my locker in the middle of the day, so bring everything that's in there." Bill stared at her in disbelief. She had at _least_ 5 over-flowing binders, two text books, and 2 books for english.

Bill no longer had any doubts she could have super strength… He had the physical strength and abilities of his vessel and when he picked up the stuff it was light, as if he were holding nothing more than a feather. He knew why the other students were scared of her. Heck, now _he_ was scared of her. She was no doubt Dan's sister.

"O… kay… which way do I go?" Bill didn't want to be here, but he didn't want to be late either.

"Jeez, why didn't I just make a map? Wait, I _did_. Ugh, why do I even try." Lex dramatically sighed and pretended to fall to the ground. Then she popped back up. "This way, and hurry! I can't be late again!" Lex zoomed down the hall and to the left. Bill had to sprint to keep up, terrified that he could do so in heels. Lex just smirked.

"I trained for a fair amount of time. I can now run in heels faster than the entire track team can run normally." She seemed really proud and, to her credit, Bill was thoroughly impressed. Even though he was pretty sure that was an exaggeration, he was impressed. Not that he'd tell her that, but still.

The bell rang right as Bill sat in the seat Lex was pointing at, the one in the very back next to a window.

A substitute walked in looking at a paper. She wrote her name on the board.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Smith. Today we are just going to have a little bit of a free day since your teacher was going to start you on a new project. For today she said to draw a self portrait of yourself doing something you love… She says that you will not be turning it in. If you need me, I'll be at the desk. Now, get started."

Bill grinned. He grabbed a paper and some colored pencils. He started to doodle on a piece of notebook paper.

Finally he moved onto a bigger paper. He tried not to laugh maniacally while coloring, failing miserably. Lex tried to look over his shoulder but he wouldn't let her.

"You can't look! It's not finished yet." Bill threw his arms over the paper, blocking her view. Not caring if anyone saw him.

Lex huffed and went to look at everyone else's. She wondered back a few minutes later and Bill held up his picture. Grinning like a little kid in a candy store.

Lex clapped "I love it! It looks great! We can hang it on the fridge when we get home!"

Bill's picture depicted hundreds of stick figures running in terror from a floating triangle with hyper-realistic fire everywhere.

"Just don't show it to everyone, they'd be a little freaked out." Lex didn't like to tell people not to show off -she'd be a hypocrite if she did- but Bill was currently being her and she didn't want to be in the psych ward… again. Those were a dark few days… Bill deflated a little.

"But hey! You can still show Liz and Will! You can even show our family if you want."

" _Why do you keep saying 'We' and 'us' and 'our' when you talk about_ your _family or_ your _classes?"_ Bill snapped. He didn't really didn't understand why, but it made him feel included and it upset him. He didn't want to feel like this.

For the first time it made him feel like he had more than just Will to live for. And he knew from personal experience the more you loved, the more you had to lose. Or, in Bill's case, violently ripped away.

The bell rang.

"Because, I know what it feels like to be not included in things, and since all you have is Will, and he isn't here right now, I don't want you to feel isolated. I can stop if you want… "

"No, it's fine. Do what you want." Bill just walked past her.

"There's the bell. Next, go to Biology." Lex started to float out of the room.

"Where's that?" Bill asked.

"Ya know what would be great right now? A LIST OF EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW. WOULDN'T THAT BE GREAT?!" Lex yelled at him. Bill jumped back. Lex liked helping people, but if they kept asking her for help when she had already made something specifically for that she got a little upset.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'll look at the list!" Bill didn't even realize he had apologized.

A teacher lady walked out of the classroom to their left and looked concerned.

"That's my favorite teacher-lady! Her name is Ms. Hoffman and she is _legit_ the sweetest lady ever. Just act casual."

"Lex, sweetie, who are you talking to?" Lex's teacher walked up to her.

"Um- uh- the voices in my head!" Bill answered, then ran away before further questions were asked. Ms. Hoffman just smiled and shook her head. Thinking it was just another of her shenanigans.

"The voices in your head? Really?" Lex somehow accomplished looking both amused and expressionless at the same time.

"I panicked, okay?!" Bill walked into the biology room, immediately being hit with the smell of formaldehyde.

"Oh, yeah! We're dissecting rats today!" Lex was a little upset she didn't get to participate, but she knew Bill would probably enjoy it.

Bill gasped. "Y-you d-dissect animals…? And get _praise_ for it…? Goldie, how could I ever complain about this wonderful school thing you have going for you?" Bill looked like he was about to cry from happiness.

"Well, we don't get to do this everyday… But, I had a class, I think when I was a sophomore, and we dissected a shark. … wwweeelll my entire team was horrible. The one girl kept breaking the scalpel and cutting the wrong way, getting formaldehyde absolutely _everywhere_. Then she had the audacity to chicken out all together… I had to do _everything_. When I went into that class I was going to refuse to even look at the shark. When I walked out I had successfully removed a shark's brain without the teacher's consent. It was really hard to find, because we weren't told the best way to get to it… we were only supposed to find things like the liver and stomach… But the teacher couldn't do anything to me for disobeying because, as far as I know, she still doesn't know about it."

Bill hadn't listened to a word of what she had said. He didn't care about her stories, even if they didn't seem terrible all the time. He may have even listened to that particular story if the teacher hadn't walked in and been telling how to do everything, Bill wanted to just get to the project. The teacher-guy told them to get into groups of 2 or 3.

Bill got up and walked over to some of the students, who ignored his presence. He saw everyone getting into groups and just stood there. No one extended an invite for him to join their group. When everyone was in their groups the teacher started to hand out the rats and told the students to get the tool trays, gloves, and aprons.

Bill was a little pissed off at the students, Lex shouldn't be ignored. Even though Bill ignored her too… but that's beside the point.

Bill marched up to the teacher and, with his best optimistic and sweet voice, asked

"I don't have a group yet, what should I do?" Bill even fluttered his eyelashes at the teacher, pretending he didn't want to punch every kid in that room.

"Oh, let's see… Kegan, can Lex join you three guys?" He said, getting ignored by the group. "Just go work with them. I'm sure they won't have any problems with it." Lex didn't like this teacher because he _always_ paired her up with the jocks. They made fun of her for having to take care of her family, how she chose to dress, and for being friends with Liz.

She was afraid they'd say something to Bill and then Bill would make fun of her too. She floated in the corner of the room feeling nothing but dread as Bill walked up to the group of obnoxious and rowdy teens with a spring in his step.

"Hello! The teacher-guy said I could work with you! I'm Lex, but I'm sure you knew that." Bill was ignored. He almost growled at them, but kept a smile on his face and tried again.

"Like I said, I'm sure you've heard my name, but you're inferior _pea brains_ probably can't retain that much information, so I'll tell you again. I'm Lex. How do you do?" Bill looked murderous, but kept his condescending look.

"Um, Bill? Please, don't get into a fight… I don't want to have the teacher call home. Please?" Lex meekly tried to break up the pre-fight, while still hiding in the corner of the room. Bill promptly ignored her.

"What did you say to us?" The biggest one said.

"I _said_ I'm Lex. Now. How. Do. You. Do?" Bill was about to punch these assholes. How did Lex do this everyday? He would have lost his mind a long time ago.

"Listen here, wise girl, talk back again and I'll punch that pretty face in for you." Said the one who Bill assumed was Kegan.

Bill smiled the cutest smile he physically could and put his hands behind his back. "Who me? **你是小學生嗎** *****?" Lex laughed really hard at what he said, knowing it was the best insult ever.

Kegan looked confused. "Oh, sorry, let me translate." His look turned deadly as he leaned forward towards them. "Fucking _try_ it." Lex laughed even harder, knowing that's nothing close to what he had said.

All three boys backed up slightly. Bill was still smiling. "Now, we should get started. Wouldn't want to run out of time, would we?" Bill walked over got an apron, goggles, and the tool tray.

"No goofing off, if I get a bad grade on this… well, let's just say you'll be sorry. Now, who wants to record? I know I don't." Bill didn't even look at any of them.

" … I guess I'll record." One of the other boys said.

"I'll record too, to make sure we get everything." The other one said.

"Okay, I'll do the 'hard' part, seeing as Kegan is probably too stupid to have listened on how to properly do it." Bill said, grinning as he picked up the scalpel, flipping it through his fingers like an expert.

"Well, what the hell should I do?" Kegan asked.

"Sit there and try to look pretty. It'll be a lot of work, but I'm sure you can do it. Or, better yet, use your pea brain and start answering questions." Bill was already opening up the rat.

"Wow… Bill, you're amazing… how did you know they wouldn't beat us up?"

Lex just floated there in astonishment. Who knew standing up to them would actually work?! Wait… Was Kegan… checking out her butt right now…?!

"Bill, tell him to stop staring at our butt!" Lex all but yelled as she blushed.

Bill straightened up "Kegan, if you don't quit staring, I may have to dissect _you_ next." Bill spat, venom dripping from his voice.

Kegan jumped and looked back at his paper. Lex floated over to the sheet, checking the observations that had been written down. To her surprise, they were having a conversation over text. Not taking notes like they were supposed to be doing. She knew she shouldn't read the messages, but they should be taking notes. So, really, she didn't feel to bad about it.

' **Wow, Ke really got told'**

' **Yeah he did!'**

' **She's actually pretty cute when she's all authoritative like that'** Lex blushed, it wasn't even her they thought was cute!

' **Damn right'**

' **Holy hell, did you see her tell off Ke** _ **again**_ '

' **Damn she's fly.'** Lex didn't know she was back in the 1900's… who said 'fly' any more?

' **But how'd she know he was staring?'** Lex winced, thinking she blew her cover.

' **Who cares?! She's probably physic or some shit.'** Lex laughed.

' **I wouldn't be surprised!'**

Lex wondered if they would still think that if they knew who Bill was. She laughed to herself while blushing.

"Bill, tell them to get to work. They're on their phones texting each other." Lex was still slightly laughing, knowing that this would only help it look like she was psychic.

"Hey, guys, care to share with the class what you're texting about?" There was no answer so Bill continued. "No? Then get to work." Bill was about to snap. He understood why Lex hated working with these assholes. How was anything supposed to get done?!

After a few more debacles like that they finally finished the project. The bell rang and Bill sighed so loud Lex thought he would be sent to the nurse.

"What's next? Home? Please say home." Bill said.

"Nope! We're only two out of seven periods in! But the next one is fun. I like it and maybe you will too?"

"Oh great, what monstrosity is next?"

Lex grinned. "We have Culinary Arts next! Go left" Lex, once again, lead the way to class.

About 45 minutes later Lex was starting to think she would have to find another elective class. Bill had successfully almost burned down the school. The assignment today? Making ice cream.

Bill had dumped a bottle of soda in the ice cream maker instead of the… well cream. The machine started to smoke, so Bill decided it'd be smart to put a paper towel over it to hide it from the teacher. Needless to say the paper caught fire, then his little cooking hat caught fire… Then the teacher's hair… It was bad. Lex figure the only reason she wasn't expelled right then was that that teacher really liked her and her food was usually the best out of everyone's, even the teacher's!

"Well, that was fun." Bill didn't seem the least bit sorry he set a fire while making ice cream. He actually looked kinda proud. "At least nothing could be as bad as that, right?"

"Think again, hon! Next we have Math." Lex floated through the door to Math. Bill ignored the fact that he was just called 'hon'. Lex chuckled darkly "This is gonna be great~" Bill didn't know what she was talking about, he walked into the classroom.

About an hour later the bell rang. Bill was the first one out the door.

"I never want to come to school again. Goldie, how do you do this everyday?!" Bill looked like he was about to punch something out of frustration. "I can't do anymore today. Give me three good reasons I can't leave or, I swear, I'm walking out the front door right now." Bill was making his way toward the front doors.

Lex didn't have to think very long. "One, we have Study Hall next. Two, we share Study Hall with Liz and Will. Three, we have lunch right after Study Hall. Four we only have two more classes after that. Five-" Lex was cut off.

"Alright already! I said three reasons, not a million." Bill had to give it to her, Goldie was pretty good at thinking of positive things on the fly.

Lex grinned and flew next to Bill, leading the way to the room. Right when they walked in Liz and Will were already there. Lex flew at top speed and tackled ghost Liz.

"I didn't even know that was possible to do in our current form…" Liz mumbled half hugging Lex back, half trying to pry her off.

"Hey, brother! How's this mud pit called 'School' treating ya?" Bill grinned at his brother.

"Well… I think if I ever have to attend another math class… I may just cease to exist." Will looked around the room nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Will! Liz and I talk like this all the time! No one in here cares." Lex noticed how Will was glancing around.

"Bill, go ask the teacher if we can go to the hall. She usually tells us it's okay, but I like to make sure. I'd rather ask than get yelled at, ya know?" Lex floated over to the teacher.

"I like this teacher. I had her once when I was a freshman. She's super nice. This one time-" Lex continued with her story, even though no one was listening. "That's why students are no longer allowed to have any inflatable objects in the classroom!" Lex laughed really loud.

"May Liz and I go out into the hall?" Bill asked the teacher.

"Yes, go on." The teacher smiled.

"Thank you." Will said. Half the group walked out, the other half floated. Lex sat down, floating above the ground about a foot in the air. Liz did the same.

"So, and this has been bugging me since we made the deal, why _could_ we hear you?" Liz looked at Bill and Will.

There was silence until Lex almost shouted "Isn't it obvious?! We are the chosen ones Liz! It was fate! Destiny! Another corresponding synonym!"

"Lex… that is absolutely ridiculous. There is no such thing as fate or destiny." Liz sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"My theory is that Bill just didn't have enough energy." Will said.

"W-well, I wouldn't say I was _weak_ …" Bill looked flustered.

"Who said you were?" Lex looked down at him from her spot. "Plus, Will, why would we be able to hear him if he were wea- I mean, at a loss of energy? Wouldn't it be the other was around?" Lex continued.

"Can you elaborate?" Liz asked, slight annoyance in her voice. "Umm, I can try. Let's see… like, wouldn't it be harder to hear Bill if he had less power?" Lex didn't know how to word it any better. Will shook his head, now understanding what she meant.

"No no. That's not how it works. We have to focus to keep ourselves from not being heard… at least from speaking out loud that is, but even using the mental link drains power. And opening a portal into another dimension is rather difficult… a-and Bill did it all by himself."

"That explains it then." Liz spoke up, "Mystery solved." she sighed.

"I still think it was fate." Lex pouted, not satisfied. "I mean, what are the odds that we were the _only_ ones to have heard them?"

Liz sighed and waved her hand. "Just drop the fu-" she was suddenly cut off by Lex- I mean, Bill- lunging at her. She flinches, but she relaxes when he just phases through her. "-subject… it was all just a coincidence…" she looks down at Bill, who was now laying on the floor, and raises an eyebrow. "What was that for, Bill? Did you snap from the pressure already?" she jokes. Will chuckled, confused. Bill sat up and glared at Liz.

"You can't say curse words in front of my brother." Bill put his hands on his hips.

"But… you've cursed in front of me before, have you not?" Will spoke up quietly.

"Well, I suppose so, but it was because I was in a fowl mood." Bill continued. "Will doesn't need to be saying those words." Bill shot another glare at Liz, who huffed and crossed her arms.

Lex hadn't said anything up until now. She was lost in thought, trying to think of more reasons they were really the chosen ones. She got a few down before the bell.

"Whatever." Liz looked up at the P.A. system as the bell rang. "There's the bell. It's time for lunch."

Lex sighed, she knew she was right. Why wouldn't the others believe her?

"Lunch?" Will stood up. "There's a whole class dedicated to lunch here?" Will asked. Lex hadn't been listening, so she jumped slightly when he broke the silence that had engulfed them.

Liz chuckles. "Yup. They can't just _not_ feed us. Oh man, I have a feeling this is going to be interesting."

Lex gave a half hearted laugh. "Onward to lunch!" She said, trying to cover up her failed attempt at laughter. No one said anything, or even seemed to notice.

When they got to the lunchroom Liz said they'd be right back. She and Will had packed lunch and they needed to get it from Liz's locker.

Lex pointed Bill to the line. They hadn't been here five minutes and Bill was already complaining.

"They really expect kids to enjoy this crap? I think this hot dog is green. And raw in the middle… What the heck? They may as well _not_ feed us." Bill was holding up what the school called a 'chilly dog' up to the light while criticizing it.

"It's not that bad!" Lex got quiet and leaned in closer to him. "You should see what they give us on Taco Tuesdays." Lex said.

"What?! Oh no, tomorrow is Tuesday! W-what do they serve…?" Bill looked like he was going to puke.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see tomorrow, won't you~?" Lex said in a singsongy voice. She was just messing with him, although it was true… the food was horrible.

Liz and Will walked up just then. Will zoned out while eating. Being very quiet while Liz and Bill argued about one thing or another. Lex zoned out too. She was thinking of all sorts of things. Like, what she would make for dinner, and all the homework she wasn't gonna do. She snapped out of her musings when Will thrust a chip at Bill's face.

"Brother!" Will grinned and held out the triangle shaped snack. "Look at this! It reminds me of you!" Will almost yelled. He proudly, presented another chip for Liz and Lex to admire.

"Is this a mockery to my race?" Bill snached the chip.

"Yes. Yes it is." Liz said. Liz was actually making fun of him?! An all powerful demon?! She will rue the day.

After lunch was English. Lex was still pretty quiet. They were given the task to memorize and recite _Invictus_ by William Henley. Bill was really excited. He loved poetry!

" _You know William Shakespeare?"_ He said to Lex through the mental link.

"Well, duh! He is literally the reason for some of my favorite insults."

" _Well, good ol' Willy Shakes made a deal with me."_

"No way! That's so cool!" Lex was fangirling.

" _Yeah, how do you think he got so famous with only a high school education?"_

"Ahhh! That's so cool!" She was surprised Liz didn't say anything… She wasn't being quiet Lex looked over and saw Liz spaced out.

The bell rang.

"Next we have P.E." Lex said. They had to run the pacer today. Liz had taken her body back Lex guessed it was so Will didn't have to run. Lex wanted to watch Bill suffer.

Lex giggled to herself. She was laughing at the fact that she was probably more evil than the demon that was literally possessing her.

They walked into the gym. Liz had walked somewhere. Bill didn't know and he didn't care. It smelled like hormones and hatred. Liz was in what looked like comfortable running clothes and running shoes. Bill hated his life. First, he was wearing heels. They were the worst things ever. Second, this dress was horrible. Bill never wanted to pick his outfit again. Then. They had to run across the gym. Over and over. He wanted to drop dead by the third time.

 _Curse Goldie and her ability to run in the horrible shoes._ Bill thought. Weren't the teachers supposed to enforce gym shoes?! Why heels?! Bill was going to kill Lex if he got the chance.

When Gym was finally over Bill felt like he was going to black out. They had run at least 15 times before they could drop out… But, being too prideful, Bill refused to drop out. Bill was going to cry if he had to run anymore.

Liz had gone to change back into her street clothes. Bill couldn't help but notice Will was following her.

 _That's not how this works! He's supposed to stay possessing her! Ugh. What is he thinking?!_ Bill thought angrily to himself.

 _Then again… I guess it's a good thing he didn't have to run that hell-a-thon._ He thought slightly relieved.

Lex said they'd meet Liz out by her car. As Bill walked out he thought his legs had turned to jello. They got out to the car and only had to wait a few minutes before Will and Liz strolled up.

"That… was a long day…" Will sighed, getting into the front seat. Liz floated into the back seat, sitting next to Bill who was already glaring at her. Lex had control of her body so she could drive them away from this awful place.

"I'm just glad it's finally over!" Bill sighed, slumping into his seat.

"Hon, you still got four more days!" Lex said, looking in the rear view mirror. Liz snickered as Bill blanched.

 **MEANWHILE**

"So you see our dilemma?" Reverse Mabel dramatically sighed. "We have his location, but we only have it narrowed down to a dimension. We still don't know _where_ he is."

"I think we do understand." Two figures stood from where they had been sitting. "This is everything we have on him." The slightly taller one handed over a book that had a six-fingered hand-print with a '3' marked in the middle of it.

"Perfect! Now that we have all the information on him, My brother and I have a plan to get rid of Bill Cipher."

 _And get my favorite toy back~_ Reverse Mabel had turned around so the two couldn't see her murderous smile.

The slightly taller figure fixed his hat… one with a Pinetree symbol on the front of it. "You have our full cooperation." The shorter one nodded too.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Reverse Mabel had to stop herself from laughing maniacally. Reverse Dipper walked back in.

"Let's get started, shall we?" He said, his deep, monotone voice surprising the two pawns. "We have much to do."

* * *

 **Things are gettin' heated! How will things progress?! Will the team of two Dippers and Mabels actually kill Bill?! What will happen to Will?!**

 **What. Will. Happen. NEXT?!**

 **'你是小學生嗎?'** *** :this means 'are you an elementary school student?' I wanted to explain that because if you put it into google translate it gives some crappy answer... So, yeah. I use this insult all the time! (I know only a little Chinese...)**

 **Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

 **Have a great day/night/whatever!**


	10. Chapter 10 (The 10th chapter)

**Miss Taken: Hey guys, soooo sorry this is late. Unfortunately Miss Read and I _do_ have lives outside Fanfiction...**

 **We don't own Gravity Falls, but we do own the story, as well as Liz and Lex! We ask that if you are dead set on using them, please ask us first.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **(Also, there is a lot of curse words in here... We apologize in advance!)**

 **So, side note,**

This is regular narration/whatever

"This is dialogue"

 _This is emphasis_

 _'this is thoughts'_

 _"This is Bill and Will talking through the mental link"_

 **Got it? If not, please, re-read that...I guess... sorry for making it so confusing!**

 **There are also a few jumps in perspective... I'll put a line in those places. I jumps from Third person Omniscient to Third person Limited (then following one of the characters' train of thought)**

 **As always, we apologize for any mistakes we've forgotten to edit out... Sorry!**

 **Enjoy Anyways?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **(Third person Omniscient)**

The school days dragged by. Finally… Finally! It's the weekend! No more classes, no more homework, no more scho-

"AHHHH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO DO IT ALL AGAIN NEXT WEEK!?" Bill cried out, holding his hands to his head… or well… the top of his triangular body.

"H-How do you guys d-do this for years!?" Will asks, his eyes wide. He stares at Lex in shock from his position in the passenger seat of her car. He was still possessing Liz at the moment, but Lex took over her body she could drive them all home.

"That's a secret." Lex replied, not glancing at Will since she was driving. Liz chuckled from the back seat Bill and her were floating on.  
"I ask myself the exact same question." Liz smirks, seeing Bill's bewildered expression.

"Pff… I could handle it…" Bill crosses his arms and looks out the window.

"Wanna bet?" Liz raises an eyebrow.

"Uh-" Before Bill could think of an excuse he was interrupted.

"One d-deal at a time!" Will spoke up, not wanting his brother to endure anymore of that torture the mortals pull off as learning.

"Yeah…Yeah! You guys still have to do your side of the deal!" Bill sounded angry now, glaring at Liz with his one eye. Liz shrugged.

"Don't worry, Bill!" Lex shouted even though he was only a few feet away. "We have everything we need now for you two! We can get your bodies once we get to Liz's place. No one's going to be home yet so we'll do it there." Bill and Will both nod.

Soon enough, Lex pulls up to a small house where Liz lived. All of the lights were off, it almost looked like a haunted house.

Liz took back control of her body and jumped out of the car, her backpack slung over one shoulder. The others quickly follow. Liz unlocks her door and walks inside, turns on the living room lights, and tosses her backpack onto the couch. "Alright. Let's do this." Liz glances at the others and lets out a chuckle. "Ah, such a thing to do on the weekend, create human bodies for a pair of demons."

Bill huffs and Will snorts. Lex runs out to her car so she could grab the supplies they would need.

You know how in most movies when a ritual or a spell or something of the sort is casted it's always so dramatic? The lights flickering on and off, the floor starting to rumble and various objects falling to the ground. There would be a flash of light and the next thing you know the demon or whatever you just summoned would be before you.

Yeah… it was nothing like that. Bill and Will sat on the floor with Liz and Lex in front of them. They said a few words and there suddenly was a poof of smoke and there were they're physical bodies. A simple cloud of smoke was all that was there. Not even a threatening cloud of smoke.

Bill and Will sat there, naked… but the two didn't seem to notice. Their bodies looked to be about 18 maybe 19 years old. Bill was so happy that he wouldn't be forced to go to school anymore. Bill was taller than both Liz and Lex by almost a foot. He was thin and looked strong. He also had a mess of light yellow hair on top of his head. One eye was an ocean blue, the other gold as… well, gold.

Will looked the same, but he was slightly shorter, had a little less muscle, blue hair. His eye's were the same as Bill's, but Will's left eye was blue, whereas Bill's left eye was gold.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Liz said, looking away awkwardly. Not wanting to stare.

Lex had started singing Happy birthday. She handed them each a box, one wrapped in blue, one in gold.

"We already have birthdays… Why are you singing to us?" Bill asked.

"Today it's your physical forms' birthday! Duh." Lex said. "Now, open your presents!" Lex all but yelled.

Liz sighed, thankful that her mom and Matt weren't home. If they had been they would walk in and see two older, _naked_ , men while Lex was yelling at them to open their presents. Liz sighed. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

Suddenly the door opened.

Matt waltzed in singing very loudly and dancing horribly. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight before him.

"Should I…just… leave?" Matt stared at Liz with a bewildered expression.

Liz jumps up, her hands up in defense. "THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Matt snickered. "Suuuuure it ain't."

"OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" She pushes Matt into another room and slammed the door shut.

"Don't make too much noise~!" Matt called tauntingly from the other side of the door.

Liz stood there in complete shock at the whole situation. Why didn't she plan this out better? "Lex. Hurry up."

Bill was confused. "What is the young annoying child talking about?"

"You can't rush art!" Lex said, ignoring Bill. She turned to Bill and Will, handing them presents. "OPEN!" she yelled.

"Okay! You don't need to yell!" Bill said. They opened their presents and all that was in them were some clothes. Bill's had a yellow dress shirt, some black dress pants, a black bow, some underwear, socks, a black vest, and some black shoes. As well as an eyepatch to cover his gold eye. The eyepatch was black with golden trim.

Will's present contained the same, but instead of yellow, he had blue. Will's eyepatch was black with blue trim, and had a small flower on it.

It was only then that Bill noticed they were nood.

"AH! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Bill snapped his fingers and both he and Will were fully clothed.

"Wow! That was really cool!" Lex said, ignoring Bill's outburst. This seemed to be a common thing between the two. "Those clothes look great on you!" Lex was inspecting the two, asking if the clothes were tight anywhere, if they liked the colors, this went on for a few minutes, Liz didn't catch anything of what Lex said, nor did she care at this point in time.

"Well, I think I picked out the clothes pretty well! We are, of course, going to get you more clothes, but I think this will do for now. Your thoughts?" Lex had finally allowed them to talk.

" … I-I really like them… Thank you so much Lex!" Will looked like he was about to cry and he suddenly jumped up and pulled her into a hug.

"Aw, Will, honey, you are very welcome." Lex said patting his back in a motherly fashion. "It's not like we weren't gonna get you clothing. I mean, you can't just walk around butt naked. Well, I guess you can… But it's kinda frowned upon in this day and age." Lex laughed.

It took Will a moment to pull away. "S-Sorry…" Will stammered, wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. "I-I've just… never had a m-mortal be this k-kind to me before…"

Liz finally spoke up. "It's no trouble, Will… but we're never doing anything like that ever again. I've done enough satanic rituals for one lifetime… maybe even two."

"You've done more than one?" Bill asked.

"Ever wonder while I'm so soulless?" She laughed, trying to make a joke.

"Woah! You have no soul?! That's so cool!" Bill said, taking it seriously. Liz sighed, she thought demons had a sense of humor.

Everyone looked around, no one really knew what to say. They all just stood there awkwardly for a minute before Bill was the one who broke the silence.

"Now what?" He glances around the room, then back to the other three.

Just then, Matt walked out of the closet he was shoved into. "I see everyone is dressed now." he looks at Bill and Will and chuckles.

Liz shoots a glare at Matt. "Don't. Tell. Mom."

"And why shouldn't I?" Matt grinned back at Liz. "You guys better start explaining."

Will gulped, knowing that they were in deep trouble.

"Oh- Uh… well…"

"Satanic ritual." Lex butt in before Liz could come up with a rational excuse. Liz looked at Liz with an 'are you kidding me' look. Will and Bill stood there awkwardly, unsure if they say something or not.

"Alright then." Matt nodded. Liz was dumbfounded.

"You actually believe that!?" Liz stared at Matt, she knew he was a little out there, but to believe such a thing so fast?

"Yeah. I know Lex would never lie to me!" Matt gave his sister a shit-eating grin. Liz huffed and crossed her arms.

"You got that right, bestie!" Lex grinned back at Matt. Liz rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Why are you even here so early? Weren't you going to go hang out with Alex after school?"

"Oh, we were going to, but Alex got detention."

"He what." Lex gave her look that few had seen. The look to shatter even the bravest person's resolve. Everyone in the room knew Alex was in for a rough time, even Will… and he didn't even know Alex!

"He got detention…?" Matt slinked away slightly, feeling the rage that emanated Lex.

"Excuse me, I have a kid to kill." Lex excused herself, walking out without another word.

"Is… is she going to actually k-kill anyone…?" Will asked.

"Normally, I'd say 'no' but Lex always gives a fair warning, so I don't know. Honestly, after what happened last time you'd think he would try harder to stay out of trouble." Liz replied.

"W-what happened last t-time?"

"You really wanna know?" Liz looked at him. The look you give someone when you just want them to stop asking questions.

"N-no I guess not…."

"Didn't think so. Now, we should probably follow her. Just to make sure she doesn't get another murder conviction." Liz was out the door before Bill or Will could say anything. "

"Will…? Is it really safe to be around them…?"

"Brother… I think that Liz was just being sarcastic."

The brothers walked out to see Liz in the front seat. Lex was sitting in the driver's seat, fuming.

"Lexie… calm yourself. You don't know why. Before you jump to conclusions, maybe hear him out?" Liz had placed a hand on Lex's upper arm.

"Lizzy. I don't care what it was for. I'm angry."

"I can see that." Liz took her hand back. "But, you should give him a break."

"Maybe you're right…"

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

"I guess… I'm still pissed though."

"That's okay. You can yell at him when you see him, but just keep in mind he has a side of the story too."

"You're too good at this lawyer business."

"It's what I do."

"But, seriously, why aren't you siding with me?"

"Oh, come _on_ Lex! It's not like you're a saint in school.

"Maybe, but I was hoping that would show the boys what _not_ to do." Lex mumbled something under her breath.

Bill and Will, who'd been waiting outside the car until Lex had calmed down a little, got in the car, trying not to make any noise, just in case she decided to turn her fury toward one of them.

Lex started the drive to her house, not quite speeding, but she was by no means going as slow as she should have been. When they got there Lex parked her car and silently got out. Bill, Liz and Will followed. Lex threw open the door, she dogged all the hug attacks, instead, she towered over the pile of her brothers.

"Where's Alex?" Lex asked. Dan got up off the floor and went to try to tackle her again. She flipped him over her shoulder and Dan landed with a loud _THUD_ If it had been one of her other brothers she wouldn't have even thought of doing that, but Dan was a big boy. He knew the consequences of messing with Lex when she was like this. Donny tried to hug her leg as she walked to the other room. The twins pretended to not know who 'Alex' was.

She knew her brothers were trying to hide him, they always tried to cover for each other. If she weren't so mad she'd think it was sweet. But she was mad. Very mad.

"Listen, tell me where he is. I'm not joking. Donny, let go of my leg." Lex was getting more aggravated with her other brothers than she was with Alex.

Somewhere in the back of Liz's mind she thought that's what they were trying to do. Liz almost applauded, but Lex would go crazy if she knew that was what they were trying to do. She, Bill and Will were still standing in the front doorway as Dan picked Lex up from behind.

"Put. Me. Down." Lex growled.

"Lex, calm down. I'll talk to Alex." Dan said, still holding her by her middle.

"Grrrr" Lex actually growled. "Alright fine. I'm calm. Put me down, Dan." She was starting to gnaw and drool on Dan's arm, trying to make him let go.

"Lex, stop that." Dan laughed.

Just then, everyone heard the unmistakable squeak of Alex's window opening. By this point Dan knew Alex was screwed, so all he could do was hold onto her and hope she didn't bite him… again. Alex was out the window and running down the quiet street when Dan couldn't hold Lex anymore. Lex sighed and just walked into the house. She had used all her anger to make Dan let go of her, she needed to lay down.

"Liz, where did Alex go?" Will asked.

"He probably ran to my house. That's his and Matt's agreement."

"Oh…Is he allowed to do that?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I-I don't know."

Lex had gone inside, she was already asleep when Liz, Will and Bill walked in.

"How is she already asleep?" Bill asked.

"She expends to much energy to fast. She can fall asleep literally anywhere."

"I bet she's faking it." Bill said.

Bill poked her, and she didn't move or even smile.

Dan walked in, only now noticing Bill and Will. As Bill hovered over Lex, Dan glared. Liz knew that this wasn't going to end well. He walked over to Bill, and he would have to Will, but Will jumped behind Liz, who looked indifferent to him.

"And who might you be?" Dan towered over Bill. Bill shrank away, never feeling such fear.

"I-I'm t-the g-g-great Bi-Bill cip-" He was cut off by Liz.

"This is Bill, and the one behind me is Will, they are twins, and they are mine and Lex's new friends." Liz didn't look like she cared at all. She wasn't even phased by Dan's imposing stature. If anything, Dan was intimidated by Liz.

Dan narrows his eyes at Bill. Bill looked to Liz for help, Liz only shrugged, as if to say _you're on your own._

Dan stares down Bill for a second, gives Liz a slight nod of the head then strolls away. He doesn't do anything more, knowing confronting Bill in front of his sleeping sister and her terrifying best friend wouldn't be the best idea.

Liz sat on the couch and turned on the TV, and propped up her feet on the coffee table. As if it were her house.

Will was flabbergasted… she's being so rude. There was no way he'd say that to her, but his brother did it for him.

"You're being rude as fuck." _Dang it, I just swore. Oh, well._

"You're being annoying as fuck."

"Touche."

Just then Donny walked in. It was obvious he'd been eavesdropping because he walked straight up to Liz with a smirk in his eye. "What's a 'fuck'?" Liz knew she had overstayed her welcome. She quickly stood.

"Time to go." She walked out the front door without another word. Will followed without a second thought, Bill was left standing in the middle of the living room, thinking about the pros and cons of explaining 'fuck' to the small, tiny mortal. He decided against it, looked at that smug little shit, then walked out the front door… only to see that he'd been ditched by his own brother and a psycho mortal who liked to play with fire… literally and figuratively.

" _Will, why did you leave me to fend for myself?"_

" _I tried to stop her, b-but Liz stole Lex's car and said we were going shopping. I-I've been kidnapped!"_ Liz, who could hear all this, rolled her eyes. She spoke to Will- being unable to speak to Bill at the moment.

"Alright. Two things, Will. One, it isn't stealing if you're gonna return it. And two… yeah you kinda have been kidnapped."

" _Well, whilst you go on your little excursion, I think it's time you and I find a house. I'll go on a house hunt if you promise to keep Liz from buying those insulting triangular snack chisps."_

" _It's pronounced 'chips' but I-I'll try."_

Liz was sure she didn't want to know but she felt the need to ask anyway. "How is he going to afford a house? He doesn't have a job, he was literally born less than an hour ago."

" _Liz wants to know how you are gonna pay for the house."_

" _There's nothing a little mind control can't fix!"_

Liz sighed. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal." She turned right and circled the parking lot like a vulture, looking for a spot.

" _I-I think that's illegal, brother."_

" _Anything is legal when there are no cops around!"_

Liz laughed out loud and almost hit an old lady while trying to park.

"L-L-Liz, watch out!" Will screams, though it probably wasn't necessary.

"I see her." Liz swerved again and Will wished Lex was driving. "GET OUTTA MY WAY GRANNY!"

Will flinched, he didn't believe Lex when she had told him Liz had terrible road rage. He now understood why Lex always drove.

Finally, Liz found a parking spot. Will lets out a long sigh of relief as Liz pulls the keys out of the ignition.

"Alright." Liz glances at Will. "We gotta get you and Bill some costumes."

"Costumes?" Will returns Liz's glance with a confused look. "Wh-Why is that?"

"You guys are coming with us on Halloween, duh." Liz grins and hops out of the car, Will quickly following.

They pass a new pet shop that was on the far side of the strip mall.

Liz looked over her shoulder slightly. "Heh, Lex and Bill would have a blast there! "

"Why?"

"Lex, because she loves all the disgustingly fuzzy animals, Bill because they have spiders and things like that. I wonder when they put that in, it looks new."

"O-oh, can we b-bring them h-here?"

"No. Not a chance. I don't need Lex to mourn another goldfish. The last four times were enough for me. And do I even need to explain why Bill can't go?"

"… I-I guess not."

"I love Lex like a sister, don't get me wrong… But they would only cause trouble." Liz said, dismissively. Will nodded.

Liz and Will spent the rest of the day looking for costumes, Will denied every one of them, but he picked a pretty good one out for Bill. Liz also got some costume make-up for her costume. Unbeknownst to Will, Liz got him a costume that matched hers almost completely.

* * *

 **(Third person limited, following Bill)**

 **Two days later**

Bill walked into Goldie's house -for the third time that day- without knocking.

"Ggoollddiiee! Call Blue, I can't find her or Will." Bill whined. He didn't care that her family was gathered around the table, he was bored. The tension and anxiousness in the room could be cut with a knife. They seemed like they were about to talk about something important. Their mother was even there, sitting at the table. This intrigued him. Their mom never sat down with all of them.

"Bill, this is a bit of a bad time… mom has something important to tell us. Can you come back?" Goldie said, being uncharacteristically serious.

"No, I don't have anywhere else to go." Bill was really just being nosey and wanted to know what was going on, really.

"Leave." Dan growled.

"Now, Dan, if he won't leave, he doesn't have to. Bill, go in the other room. You can use my phone if you like."

Bill was almost stunned, Goldie never let him use her phone.

He nodded and walked into the other room, taking Goldie's phone with him. He wasn't really looking for Blue or his brother, he was just bored. Goldie was fun to annoy. Well, to _try_ to annoy. He wasn't ever really successful when he did try.

He shuts the door behind him, then leans close so he can listen in on their conversation.

"Bill, stop that. This is a family matter and I'm gonna get Liz to come over here if you don't stop." Goldie threatened, not even a hint of humor in her voice.

Bill grumbled and went to sit on the couch. He didn't have anything else to do, so he called Blue.

"Hey, Lex, what's up?

"This is Bill. How's it shakin', Blue? Goldie is having a talk with her whole family or wha-" Blue cut Bill off.

"The _whole_ family?" Blue asked, her voice raising slightly.

"Well, yeah?"

"Great. That means someone has big news. Last time they all talked together, Dan said he was leaving. The time before that, their mom told them she was pregnant."

"That's not bad."

"I didn't say 'bad' I said 'big'."

"Ugh, I want to know."

"Tuff luck. You don't get to know unless someone in the family tells you."

"Think she'll tell me?"

"She'll tell me."

"That's not what I asked."

"Since when have I cared what you asked?"

"You shouldn't be so mean to me."

"It's not my fault you're so easy to tease."

"I'm hanging up. Tell my brother I said hello."

Bill hung up the phone. Blue was just asking for it. He didn't know how his brother put up with her.

Just then, Bill heard Goldie yell really loud. He was kinda scared, he jumped up and went to run into the dining room. Only to stop. Goldie was squealing and the boys were all whooping. It sounded like a celebration. Bill knocked on the door.

"Can I come back-" he didn't finish his question as Goldie flung the door open and hugged him really tight, jumping up and down while holding him. Bill was mortified she could do that so easily.

Bill yelled, he didn't like her hugging him, let alone picking him up.

"What? What's wrong? Who's dead?" Bill said, out of breath.

"My mom!"

" … But I just saw her!" Bill was slightly freaked out all the siblings were celebrating their mother's death.

"No, silly! She's having another baby!" Goldie squeaked and stomped her feet excitedly.

" … Another one?"

"Yep!" Goldie hugged him again. "I gotta go tell Liz!" she ran out the front door. Bill was really confused, was it that big of a deal? It was just a tiny human.

Bill walked back through the kitchen, seeing Goldie's mother, he gave a small smile to her. "Congratulations on the child, Ms. Goldie's Mom! What's its name going to be?" Bill was trying to be nice, and it seemed to be working.

"Well, I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She said. Bill got the feeling she didn't know who he was. He was a little upset at that. But he wasn't going to make a scene.

Goldie's car horn blared, signaling to Bill that he'd better hurry.

Right when he sat down in the front seat -he only got the front seat if Blue wasn't with them… and she always was- Goldie was almost out on the road.

Bill tightened his seat belt as tight as it would go, and held onto the sides of the seat as tight as he could.

They were at Blue's house in less than two minutes. Goldie had barely parked the car and taken the key out of the ignition before she was out of the car, sprinting to the door.

She busted in without knocking. Bill shuddered at the similarities between them.

* * *

 **(Back to third person Omniscient)**

Lex ran straight to Liz's room and opened the door. Liz was sitting on the floor on her laptop and Will was sitting on her bed, looking over Liz's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Liz! MY MOTHER IS HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" Lex didn't care that she wasn't being quiet. She was too excited.

"Hey, that's great. I wonder if it will be a girl this time."

"I sure hope so. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers, but you can only put them in dresses for so long before they catch on…" Lex pouted.

"When will your mom know?"

"Who knows. I don't know when she found out she was pregnant, so I have no idea. I hope it's soon though. I'll ask her later. Right now, we need to celebrate!"

Will remembered Liz saying something about the pet store and how Lex and his brother would love is there. However, he forgot that Liz said those two would only cause trouble in there.

"W-w-what i-if we go t-to that n-new pet store to c-celebrate…?"

Liz face palmed.

"New pet store?! I LOVE THOSE LIL' FUZZY ANIMALS!" Lex was about to turn around to go to her car, when Bill spoke up.

"Pet store? Aren't you supposed to catch your own pets? Isn't that what makes it a pet?" Bill was really confused. He imagined a big store with wolves and large feral cats roaming around freely. Why would anyone want that?

"Oh, you poor thing. Let's go. I'm gon' learn you a thing." Lex grabbed Bill's arm and she walked out the door without another word. Liz cringed at Lex's poor grammar. Intentional as it may be, it was still wrong.

Liz sighed, looked over at Will with a look that said

' _Look what you've done'_ or maybe it said ' _don't say I didn't warn you'_ Will couldn't really be sure. Liz walked out the door after shutting down her laptop and writing a small note to her mom telling her where she and Lex would be. Will followed her out the door.

Bill was super excited. Lex had told him all about the pet store. It sounded even better than he had hoped. Lex started the car and was out of the driveway before Liz's butt had touched the seat.

"Lex, calm down, the animals will still be there, I promise." Liz said.

Lex huffed, but she slowed down slightly. "They better be."

Lex pulled into the parking lot and hopped out. She waited until everyone was out, locked the doors, looked both ways, then she sprinted to the big glass doors with kitten decals on the front.

"I really hope they have a kitten I can adopt!" Lex gushed.

Liz gave Will that same look as before. "If they do, it's staying at your house." Will really wasn't sure if Liz was kidding or not.

Less than two seconds after Bill had stepped in, Lex grabbed his arm and practically carried him over to the puppies.

"Look! They are _so_ cute!" Lex was about to cry from how adorable they are.

"These are much better than wolves! I mean-" Bill tried to correct himself, but Lex didn't give him the chance.

"What was that?" Lex smirked, and Bill could see no difference between her and Dan at the moment.

Bill cleared his throat. "These… _things_ smell slightly better than wolves." Bill tried to sound disgusted. He failed miserably.

"Uh, huh. Sure." Lex laughed and went to look for the kittens. She couldn't find them anywhere, so she went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, do you have any kittens?"

"No." The guy behind the counter didn't even look at her. He was too busy playing on his phone.

Lex didn't think he was paying attention at all. "Do you have any dogs?" She cocked her head to the side.

"No. We don't. Go away."

Lex looked over to where Bill was still standing, he was trying to pet one of the dogs through the cage.

"But, sir, you do have dogs. Are you lying or simply paying no attention to me?" Lex had a sickly sweet bite to her tone of voice.

The man sighed. He set down his phone. "Listen, lady, I don't want to be here. I don't want to talk to you. Go away. I can't stand people who don't act like children." He sneered, then picked up his phone again.

Lex was not happy. She just wanted to see the kittens. "Listen here, _pal_. I'm gonna be blunt. I want to see the damn cats. Take me to them or point me in the right direction. I'm not asking again." Lex had her hands on her hips.

The guy was insistent on being rude. "It's that time of the month, isn't it?" He gave a cruel smile.

Lex smiled back. Her smile was so terrifying all the animals around them were quiet. The guy wasn't smiling anymore. "You're pushing your luck, man." Lex was about to snap.

"What're you gonna do about it?" His voice slightly shaking.

Lex laughed. "What am I going to to do about it? I'm going to politely ask you to show. Me. The. Cats."

The guy quit taking her threats seriously. "Piss off. I'll have you kicked out." His voice no longer shaking, dismissing her.

"That's it!" Lex yelled.

.

.

.

Across the store Will and Liz were staring at all the fish. Liz was pointing to all the ones Lex had owned.

"W-why did she keep b-buying fish if the kept d-d-dying?" Will said, not really comprehending Lex at the moment.

"Well I guess she just likes to spoil things. Fish just cost less than dogs or cats. They're also quieter."

"I-I guess…"

"Speaking of which, I haven't heard anything from Lex or Bill… maybe they're behaving themselves for once."

Right then Liz and Will heard shouting from the front desk area.

Liz sighed. "I spoke too soon, I guess." They walked briskly to the front.

"That's it. You and your friends. Out. Now." A young, rude looking man was standing with a black eye. He was angrily pointing to the door.

Liz sighed. "What'd you do now, Lex?"

"I just wanted to know where the damn cats were and this asshole was being an ass. He insulted me and I'd had enough. Soooo I punched him." Lex had the decency to look bashful.

Liz turned to Will. "Go get your brother, we have to leave."

Will left to get Bill, who was looking at the bunnies.

"Brother, look! They are so fluffy!" Bill picked one up and thrust it into his brother's face.

"Brother, we've been kicked out of the store. We have to leave." Will almost laughed at how weak his brother looked in his human body, holding a small rabbit close to his chest.

"B-but… I haven't looked at all the animals…" Bill all but sniffled.

"If w-we're ever allowed b-back, you can look then."

"Why are we getting kicked out?"

"Lex P-punched the guy who w-works here…"

"Fantastic." Bill put the rabbit back in it's cage. As he was walking back to the front, he kept getting side tracked. He would see another animal he really wanted to pet or an awkward dog outfit.

When Will finally got him to the front Lex was about to cry and Liz was fuming. Will was really concerned. He'd never seen Lex cry… He'd never seen a human cry, actually.

"W-w-what's w-wrong, Lex?"

"This asshole said he was going to call every other pet store in the area and tell them to ban all four of us." Liz all but growled.

"I… I just wanted to see the kitties." Lex whispered. Will patted her on the back. Lex suddenly hugged Will and started sobbing into his chest. Will was scared, but Lex wouldn't let go, so he rubbed her back awkwardly.

Bill was about to send this guy to the dimension where its inhabitants both freeze and burn to death at the same time, but Liz grabbed his arm and started to drag him, Will, and Lex out the front door. Right as he thought he'd never set foot in a pet store again, he saw the most beautiful creature in the whole world. He knew he had to have it.

"I must have that animal." Bill said, pointing. Lex's eye's lit up. "It's beautiful."

Liz looked over to where he was pointing and sighed. "Bill, you can't have that one. The horrible person is kicking us out. I highly doubt he's gonna sell you a-"

Bill snapped his fingers.

* * *

 **(That was just a break to make this a little easier to read...)**

The next thing anyone knew, they were all in the car. Bill holding a small floofy Rose tarantula sitting in his lap, all the while Bill was grinning like a proud parent.

"Meet Fuzzy." Bill said, holding the small spider up a little.

Liz sighed. It felt like she did that a lot. "Bill, you don't even know how to take care of that thing. You have no food for it, or even an aquarium to hold it in."

"I can help! I had a spider once!"

"Lex, you had a Black Widow in your room and refused to get rid of it. It's not really the same thing. This one is actually way less dangerous."

"Excuse you, Madam Eight-Legs was a very well behaved lady. She was highly sophisticated."

"She tried to bite the head off one of your fish."

"That was my fault. I should have kept Pedro a secret. The Madam got jealous really easily." Lex genuinely sounded like she liked this spider. Bill would go to her with any questions he had.

Will was a little skittish around his brother's new pet. "B-brother… I'm not s-so sure about t-this… That t-t-thing looks dangerous…"

As if to negate that statement, Fuzzy nuzzled into Bill's hand and seemed to promptly fall asleep.

"Dangerous my left sleeve." Bill said, laughing a little bit.

"Where a-are you g-gonna put it?" Will asked, he hoped it was going to be as far from him as possible.

"I think I'm gonna let him roam the house. I'll have to potty train him, but I think he can do it." Bill kept his voice low.

"B-b-but… but Bill… I'm s-scared of it…"

"Dear brother, Fuzzy would never hurt you! Look," Bill set Fuzzy on Will's lap. Fuzzy was still curled up, not posing a threat to anyone or thing, yet Will was freaking out.

"G-g-g-get it o-off of me!" Will whisper yelled.

"The poor baby is sleeping though." Bill said. Bill only just noticed Lex was driving in circles. It dawned on him that she didn't know where they lived yet. He gave her the address and she laughed.

"I didn't want to interrupt you two or wake Fuzzy, so I stayed quiet."

Will whimpered. "G-get it o-off p-please…"

"Fine." Bill sighed, taking the spider back in his arms. Fuzzy snuggled back into Bill's chest.

Lex pulled up at Bill and Will's illegal house. She laughed. "I like your stolen house, it's nice."

"Why, thank you, Goldie!"Bill hopped out of the car and walked inside.

"W-would you two like to c-come in?" Will asked, not wanting to be alone with his psychotic brother and his new spider.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to get home to make dinner and make sure the boys do their homework. Halloween is next Saturday, so they tend to slack off more than usual." Lex said.

"And I have to get back. My mom wants to sit down and have dinner with us for once. She'll freak if I skip."

"O-oh… okay… see you l-later I guess…" Will walked dejectedly inside.

 **Five days until Halloween.**

* * *

 **Miss Taken: Sooo I had a Rose tarantula once upon a time! I actually had two. One was named Caleb and the other's name was Jello. I loved my babies. May they rest in piece in spider heaven!**

 **Miss Red: They were spiders.**

 **Miss Taken: They were my children!**

 **Miss Red: *Sigh* We hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **Miss Taken: We have around 10 (ish, that's a really rough guess though...sooo)**

 **Miss Red: Warning, (again) the rating will probably go up to M because of later violence or whatever.**

 **Miss Taken: Please, Review, Favorite, Follow, whatever!**

 **Have a lovely day/whatever time it currently is for you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey look! We aren't dead!**

 **Sorry, this chapter took a bit longer than we'd hoped. I hope the lengh of it makes up for it a little bit!**

 **Well, I don't think I have anything else to add... So yeah.**

 **Does anyone even read these? I know I don't always... Even though I should know better!**

 **If you do, um, thanks? I'm sorry I'm so boring? I don't know what you want from me...**

 **yeah, so, read the end note for some updates on the story.**

 **We don't own Gravity Falls, but we do own Liz, Lex and the the other characters (Well, all except Will) as well as the story. If you wanna use them (Though, I don't know why you would...) Just ask us first please!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

"So, how's about a scary movie night tonight?" Lex said to Liz as they left the school.

"Sounds like a plan, great way to spend the day before Halloween. My place or yours?" Liz asked. They had just gotten to Lex's car.

"Bill and Will have that illegal place." Lex replied, not really phased by the fact that it was illegal. "We can invade their privacy, not ask what they think, and take over their house? And if they try to protest all we need to do is threaten to tell their house isn't technically legal~" Lex said, all in one breath. She had a very creepy grin on her face. The one she got when she knew she was going to get her way.

"Blackmailing demons to get what we want? Why, Lex, now you're speaking my language." Liz grinned like a shark.

Lex drove to Liz's house.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to make sure it's okay that I even go. Not that I think my mom will have a problem with it. I'm also going to go get Bill. He was going on about how Fuzzy needed some stuff for his aquarium. So we're gonna run by the mall super quick. Actually, screw that. Last time we went together we were there for over an hour, when we bought Will some socks. I'll go by myself." Lex said.

"Cool. I'm gonna go get permission as well. My mom shouldn't have a problem with it." Liz hopped out of the car, shutting the door slightly harder than she needed to.

Lex flinched. Her poor car.

Then Lex left, knowing Liz didn't really care. After picking up the supplies Bill needed for Fuzzy -along with some snacks- and Liz as well, she drove to Bill and Will's illegal house. She'd only been there once or twice, but she couldn't miss it. On the side of the mailbox Bill had written in golden sharpie 'NOT ILLEGAL' Lex couldn't believe Bill had taken Liz's suggestion seriously. Liz lived to annoy him.

Lex pulls into the driveway and turns her car off. She heads to the front door and swings it open, not bothering to knock.

Bill was sitting on the couch with Fuzzy in his lap. Will was nowhere to be seen. Bill looks up as Lex enters. He waves.

"Hello, Goldie!"

"Hi Fuzzy! Didya miss me? Admit it, you missed me!" Lex smirked as she went over to the couch, ignoring Bill, and picked Fuzzy up. Fuzzy nuzzled close to Lex's face.

"Traitor." Bill huffed.

There was then a sudden thud from upstairs then a shout.

"Will? Come on down! I Have movies and food and stuff!" Lex yelled.

"L-Lex?" Will called out from the top of the stairs, "Is that you? Pu-put that m-monster away and out of my sight, then I'll come d-down!"

"Sure thing, Will!" Lex called up to the demon as she set Fuzzy in his cage. Fuzzy's 'cage' consisted of a bunch of pillows arranged in a circle. Fuzzy could easily climb out of it, but he liked in there quite a bit. It was comfy. "Alright, Fuzzy's out of sight!"

Will hesitated for a moment before slowly descending the stairs and into the living room.

"H-Hey, Lex. Where…Wh-Where's Liz?" Will almost never saw Liz and Lex separate, he was quite surprised Lex showed up alone. His immediate thought was that Liz was captured or harmed in some way. But he quickly shook the image out of his head. They were safe in this dimension…right?

"Hey," Liz walked in a second after he asked, her arms full of the items Lex had bought and left in the car. "I'm right here. Lex, you were supposed to be helping."

"I drove you here… And paid for all that stuff." Lex could see Bill was about to say something, but she cut him off. "No, I did not get the offensive snack foods." Liz rolled her eyes and drops the items onto Bill's lap.

"Here."

"Hey! What the heck?" Bill caught all of it -the cans of soda pop, the glass jar of salsa, and the delicate five pound fruit cake- before anything could break.

"You're quite welcome." Liz sneered at Bill before walking over to Will's side. "Hey, Will." Will and Liz continue on having a conversation, not paying attention to Lex or Bill.

"Why did you buy a fruit cake?! It's not even kind of the season for that!" Bill all but cried.

"I wanted you to suffer." Liz answered simply before looking back at Will.

"Hello?! DEMON HERE! That's _my_ job!" Bill said, hopping up, getting ready to send her to a dimension that only consisted of rabid badgers. A tasteless joke here and there he could handle, but this was a downright insult!

Liz sighed, Bill no longer frightened her. Suddenly, Will stood in front of her protectively, everyone was shocked by this, except Lex, who was too busy playing with Fuzzy to notice.

"Will, what are you doing? Protecting that-that _human_?! After everything The Pine- _they_ did to you!?"

"I-um-I well…" Will tried to think of an excuse to no avail.

Liz felt sorry for him, and he _had_ at least tried to stand up for her and Bill didn't really have any right to bring _that_ up. Will had been through enough. Bill was crossing the line. "He was protecting his -and _your_ \- contract. If you hurt me or Lex, then you technically didn't keep your end of the deal." Liz spat with more venom than a pit full of Pit Viper. Will stared at Liz in shock. A mortal? Standing up for _him_? Against his own brother of all beings! Will couldn't help but feel gratitude. Even if it was stupid of her to do…

Lex rolled her eyes, still playing with Fuzzy. She strolled between Bill and Liz's line of fire -with Fuzzy on her head- before either of them could strike, she couldn't tell who would be the first to.

"Now, now. It's almost Halloween, guys! Everyone needs to get along so we can watch some movies!" Lex treated Halloween how everyone else treated Christmas.

Bill huffs and turns his back on everyone, heading back to the couch and sitting down. Liz crosses her arms but doesn't go any further.

"So, what movies did you bring, Lex?" Liz turns to face her friend.

"Really really scary ones! I brought all the classics, like 'Killer Tire' that's about this tire that killed people. 'The Glistening' That's, like, these people are going to be the caretakers of this inn type establishment and the dad goes crazy and tries to murder his family. I even brought my favorite! It's called 'Sharp Teeth: Deep Ocean' it's about this shark, it's so cool. I bought, like, five or six more -with all the corresponding sequels, of course- we'll be up all night!"

Will wasn't too fond of the idea of purposely making yourself scared into the late hours of the night. He had enough trouble staying calm as it was. Liz nudges Will with her elbow.

"Hey, don't worry, Will. Just remember that the movies aren't real and you'll be just fine. Plus most of the effects are crap." Will was somewhat calmed by Liz's words. By this time, Lex was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I also brought a few not scary movies just in case." Will calmed down some and smiled slightly, but it quickly faded at the sight of Fuzzy on Lex's hat. He scampers behind Liz.

"L-Lex! Put that m-monster back in its cage!"

"But… he doesn't have a cage, right?" Liz said, looking over her shoulder at Will. Will points at the makeshift pillow cage.

"J-Just put him in th-there so I don't have to s-see it!"

Lex compiled and placed Fuzzy back in his pillow fort, he curled up happily on the floor. Lex smiled and before looking back at everyone.

"Now let's stop wasting time and pop these movies in!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was around midnight when Lex paused the movie they were all watching. They had gotten through Killer Tire along with a sequel and four spinoffs. Lex and Bill have spent most of the time watching under blankets, trying not to show their fear, especially Bill. There was no way he was going to let them know that he was frightened by a mere mortal film. Liz and Will, on the other hand, weren't scared in the slightest. They would talk through the hole movie, discussing the bad acting and plot holes, to each other.

"Oh crud! I completely forgot to tell my mom I was staying here! That's the whole reason I went home earlier! I'm gonna call her… I better do that now." Lex excused herself to the front porch. Bill secretly wished she didn't go. Will and Liz didn't so much as glance in her direction, continuing to talk amongst themselves as they pushed play on the movie.

Out on the porch, Lex dials her mom's number. When she picked up, Lex started talking before her mom could say hello.

"Hey, mom, I'm going to spend the night at a friend's house. I'm staying over tonight and I'ma stay the whole day tomorrow to get ready for All Hallows Eve. I'll be over to get the boys at around 5:00 so we can go eat before trick or treating. I don't want them to gorge themselves on candy again. Matt did make it there okay, right?"

Lex knew the second the person on the other line took a deep breath, it wasn't her mom. It was Dan.

"And just where have you been, young lady?"

"Oh, hi Dan! I legit just told you. I'm staying at a friend's house. So, did Matt get there alright?"

"Yes, he and Alex have been playing video games since 4:00. Why did you wait so late to call?" Dan's voice was calm, yet stern. Dan could be a little… overprotective. It _was_ his only sister. His little baby sister.

"We were watching a scary movie marathon and I lost track of time."

"Okay. As long as you're safe. Tell Liz's mom I said hello."

"Oh, she isn't here."

"You and Liz are alone?" Dan knew this wasn't like Liz's mom. She was always there when Lex is spending the night at Liz's place.

"I'm not at Liz's. I'm at Bill's." Lex said, nonchalantly, not realizing Dan thought that she and Bill were there together. Alone. Dan dropped the phone.

"Dan? You still there big guy?" Lex was about to hang up.

Dan picked the phone up, to tell her to get her ass home when suddenly he heard Bill.

"Goldie, get your mortal posterior back in here. The bed is getting cold." Bill had been talking about the couch bed, all four friends had been sharing it, watching the scary movies and eating as much junk food as the could. And then some.

"Gimme a second, Bill! I'm talking to Dan!" Lex spoke a little softer into the phone "Hey, Danny-boy, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, bro!" Lex said, unaware of how the whole situation sounded to her brother.

Dan was too shocked to answer her. Lex was sharing a bed with a _guy_? The fuck she wasn't. Dan was going over there. He'd beat the shit out of Bill.

He hung up, walked out to his car, and sped off to Bill's house. It took Dan a full five minutes to realize that he had no idea where Bill's house was.

Meanwhile, back at the illegal house, the four were starting The Glistening when Liz's phone buzzed in her pocket. Liz sighed and pulled it out. She had one text from Dan. That was strange, Dan never texted her. The only reason he even had her number was incase Lex lost -or most likely broke- her phone.

Liz checks the message.

'What is Bill's address?'

The message was short and sweet -Well, maybe not 'sweet' but Liz got the picture-, and, despite it only being a text, Liz knew exactly what was going through Dan's head.

"This is gonna be good." Liz mumbled to herself and she texts Dan back Bill's house address, trying to hold in her evil laughter as a jump scare happened in the movie.

"What's g-going to b-be good, Liz?" Will had taken notice to Liz's mumble. Lex and Bill were too engaged in the movie to even realize Liz had her phone out. They were clinging to one another like their lives depended on it. Liz could see why Dan might be upset.

"Oh you'll see, Will." The tone in Liz's voice unnerved Will. Whatever was going to happen, it wasn't going to be good. Liz was smirking.

Liz kept track of the time. Ten minutes later, Liz spotted the slight glow of headlights through the closed curtains. She glanced back at Lex and Bill who were oblivious. They just continued to cling to each other, their eyes glued to the television.

Liz stood and pulled Will to his feet.

"Liz-"

Liz quickly shushed Will before he could ask any questions. She leads Will out of the living room and to the back of the house. Leaving Bill and Lex alone.

"Wh-What's this a-about, Liz?" Will finally managed to get out once they stopped walking. His anxiety was increasing with every second of being in the dark.

"Dan's here." Liz responded, the smirk never leaving her face.

"D-Dan? Lex's br-brother? Is that a b-bad thing?"

"Depending who you are. But don't worry, Will. We'll be just fine. It's Bill who's going to have a problem." She was still smirking. Will was unsettled. She had never smirked this long. Her face was starting to hurt.

"Wh-What's…what's g-going to h-happen to h-him? Wh-Why is D-Dan even here?"

"Hopefully nothing too bad. Dan's here because he's very protective of Lex and he thinks she's alone with here with Bill."

"B-But they a-aren't… I-I don't u-understand why- Ohhhh… oh no. Th-that's evil." Will was very worried now. He's only seen Dan once and knew he wasn't a mortal to be messed with. At the same time, he couldn't deny that this would probably be hilarious.

By this point Liz and Will were standing at the side of the house, watching Dan stalk his sister and her 'boyfriend' through a window. Liz almost giggled with glee. Almost. She told Will to stay there, just in case Dan's policemen skills kicked in. She walked, near silently, up to him and in a nice, quick, whisper yell.

"Whatcha doin' there, buddy?" Liz almost died of laughter, but held it in. Dan jumped about three feet in the air. Will, having teleported, was there in a second, standing in front of Liz, as Dan threw a solid right hook. Liz, being smart, wasn't even standing in the line of fire. Will was almost cowering as Dan's fist flew by his face, missing it by centimeters.

Will almost collapsed to the ground, ready to cry himself into the next millennium, but Liz was there to catch him. Liz gave herself a mental note to talk to Will later on.

Dan, recovering quickly, channeled his inner Lex. "Aw, falling for her already?"

Will shot up from Liz's arms. "No! Th-that's n-not right a-a-at all!"

"Jee, do you find her _that_ repulsive?" Dan grinned.

"Hey, Dan, lay off." Liz stepped between Will and Dan. Dan wasn't exactly _intimidated_ by her. He could take her in a fight- He was almost twice her size, if not more!- but he knew she was a quick thinker. He was a big boy, he would admit she was probably a little smarter too. Always thinking of those contracts.

Liz felt the same way. She knew she'd never win an arm wrestling match with him, but give her a Math test, and she win every time.

So, yeah, he could beat her in a head on fight, but she would get back at him in the worst way, so he and her had a mutual respect. She also had Lex's help in being creative. Dan shuddered at the thought of what those two would do if given the chance for revenge.

"Why are you here anyways?" Dan asked, shaking his head from the musings.

"Will," Liz motioned to Will, standing awkwardly next to her. "And Bill live here. Lex and I invited ourselves over to have a scary movie marathon." Liz replied, like he should have known.

"Oh. Well, why didn't she just tell me in the first place then?"

"Dan, you know how Lex is. She forgot, that's why she called you at three in the morning. There's no funny business going on, just the four of us watching some movies. Now, are you done flipping out and being over-protective?" Liz sassed, her hands on her hips.

" …I guess." Dan huffed, his cheeks puffed out slightly.

"Then let's have some fun." Liz rubbed her hands together menacingly as she explained her plan. Slowly Dan began smirking with her. Will started to wonder who the actual demons were. However, he couldn't help but let a small, slightly evil, smile grace his lips as he heard what Liz had in mind.

Lex had just now only realized Will and Liz were missing. She opened her mouth to ask Bill if he saw them leave when she was cut off by Bill's scream as two twin boys were standing in a hallway in the movie. Lex got up, Bill complaining, then screaming again at the movie. They had been clinging to each other, Lex hadn't even realized it. It seemed Bill didn't either.

Lex went to get Fuzzy, knowing Bill wouldn't go with her. Fuzzy was a comfort to her, at least she knew she wasn't alone with the little spider on her shoulder. She thought she had heard a noise coming from upstairs, and, having watched several horror movies in a row, she knew the best course of action. Walk up there, all alone, in the dark, with rain pouring outside. All she was missing was the rain. Lex clutched Fuzzy close to her as she slowly ascended the staircase. Multiple times she asked herself why in god's name was she heading towards a mysterious noise. But her curiosity got the best of her and she continued her way up.

When she got up the stairs, she looked around. She didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"H-hello? I-if there are any g-ghosts up here… um… go away please." Lex didn't get a response, but she felt as if the dark hallway was mocking her. "A-and if y-you happen to be an intruder, you should leave. I-I'm, like, super skilled in martial arts… And my other two friends are demons… so yeah. And my other friend is going to be a lawyer… She could put you away for life!" Lex felt better, even though she was literally yelling at a hallway. And despite that there actually wasn't anyone there, she felt judged.

"Okay. Now that that's settled." Lex walked to the bathroom. Not so much to use it, but to try to sabotage Bill in some way. She hadn't forgotten his rude comment towards humans. She had a small packet of hot sauce under her hat. She pulled it out and looked for Bill's toothbrush. There were very few things in the bathroom, so it wasn't hard to spot the neon yellow toothbrush that had, in permanent marker, Bill's name and a small triangle on the side. Lex picked it up.

"Wow. He has _way_ too much time on his hands…" Now that Lex could see it better, she realized that it had Bill's name all over the handle of the toothbrush, along with too many triangles to count. It was really meticulous and looked like it took over an hour to do. Lex couldn't help but admire it a little. It was really neat handwriting in most places.

Before Lex could initiate her plan for slight revenge, there was a loud knock on the front door. Lex poked her head out of the bathroom, confused. Had someone ordered a pizza? This late? She slowly set the toothbrush on the countertop and made her way to the front door. Bill was still seated on the couch bed, hugging his top hat for dear life.

Lex hesitated for a moment, her heart racing, before turning the knob and swinging open the front door, prepared to attack at whatever was going to be on the other side. Nothing was there other than the darkness of the night.

Lex shook her head and started talking to Fuzzy. "It's probably nothing. Children pulling pranks…yeah." Lex says shakily, mostly to convince herself more than anyone else. Fuzzy shook his small head at her. He knew something was up. He was a strong independant tarantula who didn't no owner to think for him.

Lex slowly shut the door and sat back on the couch bed, shoving some cheesey snacks into her face. Fuzzy still sitting on her shoulder.

Not even two minutes later, there was a loud bang at the window, making Lex and Bill both jump to their feet. Well, Lex to her feet, Bill tried and flopped onto the floor on his face. Lex ran over and turned the lamp on so they could see.

"This new human equilibrium is off by a mile." He laughed nervously. Another bang from a different window shot Bill to his feet. "G-Godlie! If this is one of your jokes it is _not_ funny!"

"I'm standing _right here_! How could I be doing that?!"

"You could have set Blue and Will up on it- speaking of which… where are they?" Bill looked around, just now taking notice of his brother and Liz being missing.

"Uh…" Lex looked around as if she'd find the two just sitting on the couch like normal. "I… don't know."

"O-oh no! Will's been taken by Mandible! My brother!" Bill shouted in Lex's ear -not even remotely concerned about Liz.

"How? We aren't even kinda near water! How would a 23 foot shark get your brother?!"

"Who knows what powers Mandible has!" Bill was frantic now. He reminded Lex a lot of Will at the moment.

"Oh no… you're right! Grab Fuzzy! We need to hide!" Lex had set Fuzzy down on the back of the couch so he didn't get hurt. If Fuzzy were a human -or even if he had hands- he would have facepalmed. They were being absolutely ridiculous.

Bill scoops Fuzzy into his hands and huddles close to Lex -as if she could protect him from the dreaded Mandible. Though, the way Lex had flipped Dan like he was nothing, Bill almost thought she could.

The two cowered close together, shaking in fear.

"Wh-What do we-" Bill couldn't finish his sentence.

A light went off in the kitchen. Lex screamed and kicked the lamp. Their only source of light in the living room, well beside the T.V. which had gone eerily dark, giving off only a faint glow.

"Gee, t-thanks Goldie. Now we're going to die." Bill, even though he thought they were going to die, stuttered sarcastically.

"Oh s-shut up. I'll just go turn the light on in the hall!" Lex went to sprint to the hall, but Bill grabbed her arm.

"No! That's what it wants you to do!" Bill had let go of her arm, but was still freaking out.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Lex thought for a second. "Well, let's just get out of here!" Lex went to grab her keys but they were gone. Lex was not the type to lose something so dear to her.

"WHERE ARE MY KEYS!?" Lex was screaming. She went around, despite Bill's protests, and turned all the lights on. Once she had turned all of them on and was pleased that there were no shadows anything could hide in, she went back over to Bill and Fuzzy.

"There! Now we're safe! No more darkne-"

The lights were cut. It was pitch black from everywhere. Darkness closing in from every side. No escape.

Lex screamed so long that when she stopped Bill thought she had passed out. There was a thud at the same time Goldie quit screaming. Well, it sounded like she had maybe run out the back door. Either way, Bill was alone… Other than Dan being there, but Bill didn't need to know that just yet.

"G-goldie? Wh-what happened?!" Bill was feeling around for a wall or light-switch or, heck, just to get his bearings.

When Lex didn't answer, Bill feared the worst. He grabbed Fuzzy off his shoulder and put him on the window sill.

"Go get help, little buddy. Goldie and I are done for, there's no hope for us, but you've got a chance! Flee, flee for your life, little buddy!" Bill stood up and walked away, still feeling for walls or anything in his way.

Fuzzy would have rolled his eyes. Even he knew Bill had night-vision. Bill was just being an idiot and if this were a real threat he'd be dead for sure. Fuzzy had seen Dan cut the power and grab at Lex. Lex had flipped Dan and run out the door without looking back.

Fuzzy had seen Dan before. He liked Dan. He'd often sneak Fuzzy a lot of delicious snacks when he thought Lex or Bill weren't looking. Fuzzy knew Dan was just trying to scare Bill and Lex so he didn't see the need to help. He sat on his perch, watching Dan groan silently and get up, going to find Bill to scare the pants off of him.

Fuzzy was glad Bill wasn't all powerful as a human like he heard he was as a demon. Naive and slightly stupid Bill was so much better. Fuzzy would have laughed if he could have.

Bill was feeling around as he walked back into the living room. He was literally just walking in circles around the house now.

Dan was following him around, knocking over small things here and there, spooking Bill even more.

"G-Goldie, this isn't f-funny!" Bill was freaking out more than he ever had in his life. "O-oh no… it's a werewolf!" He'd learned a lot from this movie night… it was either that or a vampire. Bill knew he could take a mummy. They were slow and, really, what would they even do if they caught up?

…Bill was literally acting like every person who dies first in the movies.

Suddenly, Dan jumped out from around a corner.

"I AM HERE FOR YOUR SOUL!" Dan then picked Bill up and held him over his head like he was nothing but a ragdoll. Bill didn't even fight it, he was so scared. He had frozen from fear.

Bill screamed so loud it was a wonder the cops weren't called. Liz suspected Will probably helped with that a little.

Liz came in with a flashlight, laughing really, really, hard. Will was right behind her, laughing as well.

Lex walked in, laughing, but also kind of still crying from her traumatizing experience. Bill was still screaming at the top of his lungs, even after Dan had plopped him down on the couch bed.

It took a long moment for Bill to calm down. He looked around at the other, now slightly worried, faces surrounding him.

"I-I knew it was you th-the whole time." Bill all but whimpered, causing Dan and Liz to lose it again and burst into laughter once more.

"Hey!" Bill snapped, jumping to his feet. "Stop laughing at me!"

They didn't listen to him, still laughing as hard as they physically could. Will was starting to worry about Liz's well being.

"I hate you guys…" Bill muttered and crossed his arms. Bill looked to Will with betrayal in his eyes. "You were in on this too?!"

Will flinched at his brother's tone, but nodded. "I-it was just a prank b-brother…"

"Yeah, it was just a prank, bro." Dan mocked.

"Stop that, you." Liz nearly growled at Dan. Lex said that to everything and Liz was done, she didn't need Dan starting that too.

"Did you cut the power…?" Bill was getting mad.

"Well, yeah? I couldn't sneak around with all the lights on… Well, I guess I could, but it was more fun to have the lights get cut." Dan was still laughing slightly.

"I-I c-can fix t-that." Will shyly went to snap his fingers but Liz grabbed his arm, almost roughly, as she cut him off.

"We're going to go outside and fix it. Will knows how." She dragged him out.

A few seconds later the power flickered back on. Lex went to fix the T.V.

Dan chuckled and looked over at the TV. "So what were you guys watching?"

Bill looks to the others and shakes his head, knowing all too well that Dan was trying to make an excuse for him to stay at _his_ home. Of all the places!

"We were watch-" Before Bill could finish his sentence Dan interrupted him.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Bill opened his mouth to argue back but quickly shut it. He didn't honestly know if he'd win a fight with this mortal. Bill found that fascinating. He _always_ had a retort ready and never held it back.

Before Bill knew it, Will and Liz had plopped down on the floor and he was sandwiched between the arm of the couch and Dan's terrifyingly muscular side. Dan's arms were draped around him and Lex. Lex was using Dan like a pillow, but Bill was doing his best to stay far away. Sadly, for him, the arm of the couch was in the way and he couldn't get up, Dan wouldn't let him.

Will and Liz continued their annoying over analysis of the movie, Lex clung to Dan when the scary parts would happen, Bill also, though unwillingly, clung to Dan, and Dan laughed anytime there was violence. He howled with laughter every time blood was sprayed.

Bill was more scared of Dan than anything in the movie.

When the movie was over, Dan stood. He yawned and stretched.

"Well," Dan said, starting to walk to the door. "I'm gonna leave. It's pretty late… or early, I guess."

Dan picked Lex up and gave her a bear hug. Lex squirmed slightly, but hugged back. "Bye Lexy!" He put her back on the ground.

"Bye, Danny-Boy!" Lex winced, afraid Dan would say something about the name. He didn't, he just ignored her. Lex sighed in relief.

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, so if I don't see you before then, I'll see you around, Liz." Dan waved, not daring to hug her.

"G-good b-bye, Dan." Will squeaked as he gave a polite nod.

"See ya around, Will." Dan knew not to tease him too much.

Dan walked by Bill.

"W-what, no good-bye for me?" Bill shankly said.

"Bye, Pipsqueak." Dan glared at Bill, saying nothing else.

"Pipsqueak?" Bill angrily said.

"You heard me. Pipsqueak."

Dan walked out the door, giving a shark's grin to Bill as he walked out.

Bill snapped his fingers.

Bill stared in awe and slight horror. Will looked at his brother with the same expression. But more horror than awe.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked.

"I- um… His hair was supposed to catch fire… Why didn't…?" He had no remorse in his voice. Bill was just staring at his hand.

"You just tried to light my brother's hair on fire?"

"Yes." Bill waved off distractedly. "It should've worked! It always works! Why didn't it work!?"

"Oh no…" Will whispered, trembling slightly. "L-Liz… d-do you guys h-happen to know tha -the r-reverse of this sp-spell?"

"You never asked for it… in fact you gave us the spell we used…" Liz replied, confused by Will's sudden timidness. "Why do you- Oh… shit." The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "What? I don't get it…" Lex was concerned, all of her friends looked like they had been told they were given a death sentence.

Lex didn't get an answer. "You guy-" Lex went silent as she suddenly understood what Liz was implying.

There was no turning them back.

 **Meanwhile:**

"We've narrowed it down. They are here." Reverse Dipper turned the computer screen toward his sister so she could see.

"This one here?" She pointed.

"Yes."

"Of course he had to pick the biggest dimension in the entire multiverse." Original Dipper huffed. He was already annoyed to no end. There was a homicidal demon loose in a huge dimension. They would never find him!

Dipper still had nightmares about _him_ even five years after their last encounter. Dipper would never forgive him for kidnapping Mabel. Or the sock-puppet incident… Dipper shuddered slightly.

Original Mabel piped up, trying to make light of the situation. "Hey, at least we've got it pinned down to one single dimension!"

"Yes, however, that 'one dimension' is -approximately- exponentially four times the size of yours." Reverse Dipper calculated on the spot.

Original Mabel looked confused.

Reverse Dipper sighed. "If your universe is -let us use the number 2- If your dimension is the number 2, then their dimension is around a 64. Do you see the dilemma?"

Reverse Mabel clenched her teeth in frustration. "We're never going to find them."

"Them?" Original Dipper started to question. Before she could think of an excuse, Reverse Ford walked in. His imposing figure glided across the floor effortlessly.

"What have you found."

"Well, sir, we have pinpointed the dimension." Reverse Dipper addressed him as if they were not related.

"Fantastic. What is the earliest time we can leave?"

"Let's seen…" Reverse Dipper did some more math.

"Anytime. The machine only needs about an hour and a half to warm up."

"Excellent." He grinned in a way that made Original Dipper shudder slightly.

Reverse Ford smirked again.

"We leave within the hour."

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry, I know. A cliff hanger! *dramatic music***

 **Um, so I think this may go to the 'M' rating for all the cussing... And soon to be violence... More on that in a second.**

 **We'd love a review... Here, I'll even help you.**

 **So, how was this chapter? Who's your favorite character and why? What's your favorite part so far?**

 **Okay, I can't make you review... I know I don't when I should, but still.**

 **Okay, last point. Some intense stuff is coming up in these next few chapters. I just thought you should know. So yeah... Um caution to that. Also, most of the next few chapters will end on cliff hangers... We're sorry.**

 **Have a great day/night/whatever!**

 **Buy gold bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Miss Taken: Hello! Hey, look, we still aren't dead! Sorry for the wait. Whoopsies!**

 **Miss Red: We don't own GF, but we do own Liz, Lex and the situations happening (AKA the story). If you want to use them, PM us and ask. Or whatever.**

 **Miss Taken: I hope the long chapter makes up for the wait... (37 Pages... If anyone was interested.) Reviews are literally the best, leave one if you please!**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Halloween**

Early in the morning, around 6:30, Lex woke up to make breakfast. Despite having stayed up until three in the morning to watch movies, Lex would always get up early. She walked into the kitchen, careful not to wake the others, but all she found there was a box of Twinkies that had expired and half a jar of peanut butter that had mold growing in it. She shook her head, disgusted, not knowing how Bill and Will could live like this, and went to grab her keys. She was going to feed her people. She was going to make the best pancakes they would ever taste.

Lex left a note so as not to worry Will. She knew the others wouldn't care.

She went to the nearest grocery store and picked up only the essentials. Milk, flour, sugar, sprinkles, powdered sugar, two cartons of eggs, and a pack of really cool playing cards.

As Lex left, she sighed, realizing she would have to go home to get some pans because she _knew_ Bill and Will wouldn't have any… she didn't know if they even knew what they were. While she was there she would make some pancakes for her brothers and her mom as well. She didn't mind, of course, but she would have to hurry if she wanted it to still be breakfast time when she got back to the illegal house. She hadn't seen Ry-bread and Randy-dandy in a while, she was going to put a rubber spider on theirs for ignoring her so long. She giggled. She wondered how Donny was doing, she knew how he got when she wasn't there. He would wander around the house half asleep until he passed out on the nearest soft surface. It was very scary, he would often fall asleep in dangerous places or no one could find him. One time had climbed in and then fell asleep in the dryer. Lex was so scared. After that, she hadn't spent the night anywhere but her house for about a year. But, that had been quite a long time ago and Don-pawn had gotten a lot better since then.

Once she had pulled up to her house she was horrified to see ambulance and police men littering her driveway. She quickly ran through a million scenarios in which her family were hurt: A freak accident because of the stove she didn't turn off; Fumes from the gas heater that wasn't technically up to code; The house caught fire and only the outside look okay; A murderer got in and killed everyone; A thief came and stole all their stuff, etc. She sat in her car before getting out and sprinting up -in her super short pajama shorts, horribly ugly polka dot tank top… with an orange bunny hat on her head and blue bunny slippers, she was quite a sight- to the poor police officer she bombarded with questions.

"W-what happened?! Is everyone alright?!" Lex was frantic.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The police officer was uncomfortable with the teenager sobbing in front of him.

"Sir, I live here! My brother is a police officer in training, please! Just tell me what's happening." Lex rubbed snot on her arm and the police officer looked like he was about to puke.

Lex heard a car, but didn't care enough to turn around. "It's fine, Jim. This is the sister I was telling you about." Lex heard Dan's voice, and quickly changed her mind about the turning around thing. She lept into Dan's arms sobbing again. Dan was a bit weirded out, and disgusted… He was in uniform and she was getting snot and tears all over him. But he knew how Lex could be, so he hugged her back.

"Danny-boy, what happened? Are the boys and mom okay?" Lex was frantic.

"Lex… You may want to sit." Dan rambled. Lex sat right where she was in the driveway, not caring about how dirty her clothes were getting. She looked up at Jim expectantly. Dan would have laughed, even when she was horribly concerned she was trying to make everyone's life difficult… but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Um, oh boy, there's no -uh- easy way to say this- um." Jim stuttered and fumbled over his words. Lex sighed and looked to Dan, knowing he wouldn't beat around the bush.

"Lex, it isn't actually that bad. Well, I guess it's pretty bad, but not as bad as it could have been." Lex was getting even more worried now, even Dan was delaying in saying what he was trying to tell her. Dan sighed. "Well, like Jim said, this isn't easy. So, I'll just come out and say it. Don't interrupt." Dan took a big breath. "Last night, while I was over hanging out with you, Liz, Will and Bill, someone broke in." Dan trailed off for a second. Lex was about to say something when Dan shot her a stern look that said he had more to say. "Donny… Donny just so happened to be up -you know how he is when you're gone- and the intruders got, well we assume, scared by Donny saying something. He turned and-and… give me a moment." Dan took another breath. He looked like he might shed a tear, something Lex hadn't ever seen him do. "He turned around and shot Donny." Lex gasped violently. "Donny's arm got shot. It only just missed the bone so it's not so bad… but, then the twins came running in and the intruders shot one more round… Lex, Ryker was shot in the stomach. He and Donny have been rushed to the hospital. From what we've heard Donny's alright, Ryker is alright too. The… well actually it wasn't a bullet, per se. We honestly don't know what it was. Not any kind of gun or weapon I've seen. It was actually closer to a laser that's crazy, though, so for simplicity's sake, we'll call it a bullet… The, erm, _bullet_ went straight through, and missed everything important." Dan stated gingerly, trying not to freak Lex out anymore than she already was. "We still haven't found the perpetrators and they left no DNA evidence.

"I was just at Will and Bill's house looking for you to make sure you and Liz were okay." Dan paused to breath "… So, uh, one last kicker. Mom, because of the the stress, had to be rushed to the hospital as well. She… She might lose the baby, Lex." Dan didn't know what to say so, once again, he went cold. He had no more emotions on his face as he walked back to some of the other police officers to let Lex think about the news she had just been given.

"Oh." Lex said as she got up slowly, dusting herself off slightly. She went to get in her car when Dan saw her. He jogged back over and took her keys.

"Oh, no, young miss. You are not driving anywhere. You are not sound enough of mind for that." Dan could see she was about to cry again and he sighed. "I'll drive you to the hospital so you can see everyone. They'll adore seeing you." Dan saw Lex light up instantly. Even in the situation she was in now, Lex always loved driving with her big brother. Dan knew this would cheer her up a little bit. He motioned for Jim to follow him in a separate car so he didn't have to drive Lex's car back.

She loved driving, but she'd been driving so much for so long she liked to have other people drive whenever she could. She hopped into the passenger side seat.

Dan could see she was still really upset, though. "Maybe…" Dan started, growing a smirk on his face. "We can stop for some ice cream~" He knew only three things he could do for her right now to make her feel a little bit better.

One, he was already doing, driving. Two, ice cream. Lex's favorite was strawberry. And, finally, he would drive by the dog park for her on the way to drop her off. She would go nuts. He planned on keeping the dog park a secret. Dan had a thing about dogs. He wouldn't go so far as to say he was scared, but he was definitely wary around them… But he knew Lex loved them.

"Why did you come here anyways? Didn't you say you'd be here at five or something to get the boys?"

"Holy shit! I totally forgot, Matt stayed over last night! Are he and Alex okay?! They must be so worried!" Dan cut Lex off before she panicked to much.

"Lex! Calm down." He boomed. Lex flinched and Dan felt bad pretty instantly. He saw how she flinched around him. It upset him. She shouldn't be scared of her big brother. Sure, he was a pretty scary guy, but Lex should know he would never hurt her. "They're fine. They were in the basement and they stayed up so late playing video games so they slept right through it. They're still sleeping. Liz's mom is coming to get them now. I want to not tell them until at least mom gets back from the hospital."

"Okay. I won't say anything to them. Don't wanna ruin their Halloween." Lex sighed, settling into the seat.

Dan started the car, and they drove off towards their favorite ice cream place.

* * *

Liz awoke with a jolt to the buzzing of her phone. She groans and sits up on the couch bed, rubbing her face with her hands. Who could be calling her at this time? Liz picked up her phone and checked her time. It was seven in the morning! Liz was about to dismiss the call when she noticed who was calling. Her mom. Liz grimaced and answers.

"What?" She snaps groggily.

"Uh, morning Liz, sweetie."

Liz sighed loudly into the phone. "Why did you call? I was sleeping."

"Liz…" Her mother sighed. "Some… something happened last night. We're all alright, but I thought you'd like to know from me."

Liz was suddenly wide awake now. "Something happened? What happened?"

"Last night, my house was broken into."

"What!? Do you know who did it!? Have the cops caught them yet!?"

"No, he hasn't been caught yet. But ours is not the only house that was broken into last night. Lex's house was as well, and, from what I've heard, two of her brothers were hurt."

Liz stayed quiet.

"Liz? Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine…just… a lot to take in."

"I know it is, sweetie, but everyone's going to be alright. Matt and Alex are with me, they managed to sleep through the entire thing." She laughed uneasily. "They were still practically asleep while they walked out of the house. They didn't see any of the cop cars or hear them, apparently. They still don't know what happened so please don't say anything."

Liz lets out a long sigh and runs a hand through her hair. "Yeah. I won't say anything to them. Don't wanna ruin their Halloween."

"Thanks, Liz. Are you sure you and Lex want to take them out tonight? I can always take them."

"No no, we'll do it." There was no way she was missing Halloween, and she knew Lex wouldn't miss it even if it were the end of the world. They had something special planned.

"Alright. But if you guys change your minds don't be afraid to ask."

"Uh huh." Liz mulled over the situation in her head. Something was very _very_ wrong. "Uhh… Mom? What did the person who broke in look like?"

"It happened so fast… the only thing I can remember was that he -I think it was a he- wore a strange cloak-thing… I don't think I should be talking to you about this, Liz. Why're you asking?"

"Uh- No reason. Just curious y'know? Gotta go, bye!" Liz hangs up before her mother could say anything else. She sits there in complete silence for a good few minutes. Of course. Of course shit had to hit the fan now! She looks back at her phone to text Lex but suddenly stops as Will started to stir.

Will yawns and slowly sits up. "Morning, Liz…" Will mumbles groggily, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Liz mumbles back a soft 'Hey', not looking up from her phone.

Will could easily tell something was off. "What's w-wrong, Liz?"

Liz finally snaps out of her shock and looks at Will. "Nothing… nothing is wrong, don't worry about it." She knew telling Will about the situation wouldn't bring any good. He'd just start freaking out. Liz stands and stretches. Will hops off the couch bed as well, he opens his mouth to ask where Lex is before spotting the note Lex had left, he shut his mouth.

Liz walks to Fuzzy's pillow cage. "Hey, I'm going to feed Fuzzy, just so you know." Liz bends down and picks up Fuzzy. Fuzzy let himself be picked up, but was rather confused. Liz never picked him up, let alone feed him. He was suspicious of her ulterior motives.

"O-Oh…I'll… I'll h-head upstairs." Will scurries up the stairs, not wanting to be anywhere near that creature when it's out of its cage.

Liz hums in satisfaction that he plan worked. She plops Fuzzy on the table -leaving Fuzzy in confusion and slight betrayal, he was promised food, damn it!- before walking up to the still sleeping Bill. She shakes him roughly. "Bill!"

Bill jolts awake, flailing his arms wildly, "Hvem stjal min bagel!?"

Liz rolled her eyes, not in the mood for this. "Bill, calm down goddammit."

Bill stops flailing and looks at Liz. "Oh…What do you want, Blue? I thought you'd have gone home by now." his words held a cold tone, little more than half joking.

"Bill, now is NOT the time. We got a problem. A _big_ problem."

"Well, Blue, that's all you ever come to me with." Bill stopped talking. When he saw she wasn't going to speak he sighed and decided to prompt her a little more. "So, what's this big problem?" He put air quotes around 'big problem' as he thought she was just trying to rile him up.

Liz glances at the stairs, then around her, making sure Will wasn't anywhere within earshot. "The Reverse Pines are here."

"Yeah right. How do _you_ know?" Bill crossed his arms.

"My house was broken into-"

"That doesn't explain it! Lots of houses get broken into."

"So was Lex's."

"Like I said, lot's of houses. And coincidences _do_ happen in this universe."

"My mom told me the guy that broke in was wearing a cloak. A _cloak_. C'mon, that doesn't just happen."

"You and Goldie wear capes!" Bill was starting to get a bit hysterical, but he wouldn't let Blue know that.

"Yeah, for our Halloween costumes! We don't wear them out normally. Well, I guess Lex might, but that's her. Bill, what do you honestly gain from denying the truth? If you keep this up, not only will Lex and I get hurt -which is against our contract, by the way- but Will is going to get hurt too. Take a step back from your high-and-mighty act and really look at the situation. Those rotten twins are here, in _our_ dimension. It's only a matter of time before they find us. Find _you_ , do you really want to keep up this charade of denial?" Liz fumed. She couldn't believe Bill was being this selfish. That's when it hit her. He'd been wrong and refused to believe it. She was even angrier now. "Oh, I get it." Liz waited for him to acknowledge her. He at least had the decency to look a little uncomfortable as he spoke.

" 'get'? What's there to get, Blue?" Bill spoke condescendingly, only fueling Liz's anger.

"You're just a selfish ass. You were like this in the show, and you're like this now. I don't know why I let Lex talk me into believing you had changed. You are denying all of this because you refuse to admit you were wrong. Well, sorry, hate to break it to you, in this dimension, when you make mistakes you have to clean them up. I can't believe I even have to tell you this. You know what you are? Pathetic. Dan was right. I'm leaving, tell Will whatever you want. We're still going to go trick-or-treating. Lex will be crushed otherwise. Be back later. Work on being less of an asshole while I'm gone."

Liz slammed the door behind her.

Bill just stood there. Of course he had been stubborn… he was sick of being wrong. It felt like he was never right and he just wanted to be for once. Even just one time. But, the multiverse seemed against him, and he supposed he deserved it. Maybe Blue was right. Maybe he should change. If it weren't for Will he wouldn't even question it, there was no way he'd let anyone convince him he was wrong. But… it wasn't just about Bill anymore. He had to think about what was best for his brother. Bill sighed and decided to go after Liz. He should probably apologize. He did have to suffer being with them a little longer, he may as well not have half of the only mortals he can stand being around hate his new guts.

He opened the door and yelled for Liz to stop. She had only gotten to the end of the driveway.

"Blue!" He ran up to her. "Blue… two things. One, how were you going to get home? You don't have a car…" That hadn't even occurred to Bill when she first left.

"I was going to _fly_ home." Liz rolled her eyes at Bill's confuse face. "That was sarcasm, you idiot. I can't fly and you should know that. I was going to walk, far enough away to where you couldn't see me, then call my mother." Liz was still pissed. "You know, you can drop the naive act. I know you understand more than you let on. Will too. It pisses me off. I can understand it from Will, he's been through more than I can imagine, but from you? The 'All Powerful Bill Cipher'?" Bill looked at her dumbly, he didn't know what to say. he was hopping that if he acted naive he would seem more trustworthy. Maybe he should drop the act. But he _did_ like seeing Lex trying to help him figure out what to do, and he got away with a lot more. "Well, I don't believe it and- you know what, whatever. You can continue to play this game, I don't even care. Goodbye. I'm leaving." Liz went to turn around but stopped when Bill started to respond to her.

"You didn't let me get to number two." When Liz didn't continue to storm off, Bill took that as a sign that she was listening. "Number two is… you're right." Bill felt awkward and uneasy by his words.

Liz half turned. "About what?"

"I refused to believe you at first because I'm selfish. But, you have to understand, I'm just so sick of always being wrong. I was wrong to try to take over Gravity Falls, I was wrong to make a deal with two teenagers, and I was wrong about being safe. I could go on, that's only the recent list. It just feels like I can't be right. It's just- I- how do I word this… Blue, I'm s…" Bill couldn't finish the word, but Liz got the picture.

Liz's face softened a fraction. She sighed. "I'm sorry too." Bill was relieved to see she got what he was trying to say. "So. What now?"

Bill stared at her. How was he supposed to know?!

"Sorry, standard question." Liz looked off to the side. She looked down at her phone, which was silently going off. It was Lex. Bill went inside to find Fuzzy and get him some fresh water while Liz talked to Lex.

Liz answered. "Lex, where'd you go? We need to talk our houses were-"

"I know. I went home to get a pan to make pancakes and my house was swarmed with cops and firemen."

"Oh my god… Lex, are you okay…?" No answer. "Was anyone at your house hurt…?"

The line was quiet. Liz heard some sniffles from the other side. "Lizzy, Donny and Ryker were shot." Liz almost dropped her phone, but Lex kept talking. "That's not why I called you… Dan won't tell me much… but I was eavesdropping and the other police officers said the culprits were twins. Lizzy… they're here. I-I don't know how they found us, but…" Lex trailed off. "Matt and Alex don't know. I'd still like to take them to eat." Lex stopped there, before quickly adding "And, ya know, trick-or-treating, of course." She added that part in a rush, so Liz assumed Dan was with her too.

"Okay, Lex, where are you now?"

"I'm at the hospital. I just got done visiting Donny. He's okay, he said hi arm is just sore…" Lex laughed a little. "Ryker kept going on about how the girls would love his new scar." Lex sighed. "I'm about to go visit mom, then I'll head back."

"Wait, why's your mom there?"

"The stress caused by the break in and what happened to Ryker and Donny caused some complications with the baby. She's fine now, but for a little while there, we thought she'd lose the baby… She has to stay here overnight for observation." Lex sighed really loud. "If only I didn't have to fill paperwork out every single time I want to see a beloved _family member._ " Lex said this rather loud, probably wanting to the receptionist to hear her.

"Okay, well, I'll let you go."

"Lizzy,"

"Yes?"

"Don't… don't tell Will for now. I don't want him to be scared. We should still let them come with us tonight, or he might get suspicious that something is up.

"You can tell Bill, he can handle it… I think. Just… go about it delicately. He probably won't take it well."

Liz almost snorted. Lex was smarter than she looked. She came to every conclusion Liz herself had come too.

"This is why we're friends." Liz said, not actually to Lex, but Lex heard her anyways.

"Really? I always thought it was for my outstanding fashion sense." Lex joked. "Oh, finally!" Lex said, not to Liz, but to someone around her. "Hey Lizzy, I gotta get. They're finally letting me see her. Remember, _delicately_." The line went dead.

Liz laughed as she put her phone in her pocket. She wished she had picked up her phone before she told Bill. _Delicately_ would have been really good advice beforehand.

Liz walked inside and stared at the mess in the living room. She was glad it wasn't her house. Liz looked at her phone and did a little math. She had about four hours to get everything ready before Lex had to go get Matt and Alex.

She started to get her things together. She gave herself thirty minutes for that to make sure she didn't leave anything. She gave herself another half hour or so to get into costume and make any final adjustments. She left an hour and a half for getting Will and Bill into their costumes… most of that time would be for Bill's whining. Finally, she hated makeup with a passion so she left an hour open for that.

When Lex got there she could help with at least Bill and Will. Lex wasn't great at makeup, but she was better than Liz… Maybe Lex would help her. That could knock off as much as forty-five minutes. Liz nodded to herself. Now that she had a plan, she got to work. While she worked, she would try to think of a solution for the 'Reverse' situation.

She looked to the stairs where Bill was trying to get Will to come down… Fuzzy was purchased on Bill's shoulder and Will was standing at the top of the stairs, refusing to listen.

She smiled slightly… she would protect them. Weather they knew it or not, she'd try.

* * *

Lex got back about two hours after Liz talked to her. It was just about eleven, Lex was relieved by that. If she hurried it would still be acceptable for breakfast.

Dan had dropped her and her car off and then ridden off with Jim.

"Jim is nice. He's too nice to be a police officer. I think he's going to go into security soon." Lex said as a greeting to Will opening the door for her. She didn't have a free hand because she was holding a pan, her purse, and a cup of coffee. She probably could have opened the door, but she was glad Will did it for her.

"O-oh? Is that right?" Will was just being polite, he didn't even know who Jim was.

"Yep. He would be much happier if he would have just followed his dreams and went to school to be a chef. But, family pressures go to him. This was the best compromise. His only other option was a doctor."

"O-oh… How sad." Will felt bad for the guy and he didn't even know him.

"I'm just kidding Will. I have no idea what his family is like or if he really wanted to be a chef. But I'm dead serious about the security guard business. He'd be a lot happier."

"Liz told me to tell her when you got here… Um… Sh-she is t-trying to get Bill into c-costume… H-he's being difficult."

"When isn't he?" Lex snorted.

Will half smiled. He wasn't too comfortable around Lex yet. "I-I'll go tell her y-you're here…"

"Wait!" Lex said a little louder than necessary, causing him to jump pretty violently.

"Y-yes…ma'am?" Before Lex could say anything, Will was backing up and bumped into the table, knocking over a glass. It shattered on the floor. "Will?!" Will started tearing up. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I'll c-clean i-it, I-I'm sorry!" _He was back in the tent of telepathy. Mabel was yelling at him again. All he had done was drop a cup. There was glass everywhere. He was picking it up when she walked in. 'Useless.' 'You are a burden and nothing more.' 'How dare you break our things?' Will put his bleeding hands to his face. He knew she'd hit him. Again… Or worse, she'd get Dipper to do it._

Will was sitting on the floor, his hands covering his head. His hands had a small bit of blood on them.

Lex ran to get a broom. "Will…?"she got a whimper from him, but she could tell he didn't really know she was there.

"W-Will…? H-hey, it's alright. You don't have to be sorry. I-I was just going to ask if you wanted chocolate chips in your pancakes… I'm sorry… Are you a-alright?"

Will didn't answer. Lex started sweeping, as she tried to calm him down. She didn't know what to say, so she started rambling, hoping it would calm him down. She knew Dan made her feel safe when she was scared… It was worth a shot.

"So, uh, we're going trick-or-treating with Alex -Alex is my brother, he's twelve, I think… haha, isn't it silly I don't know how old my brother is off the top of my head…?- Anyway… and Liz's brother, Matt. I have a story about a Trick-or-treating mishap… if you wanna hear…"

Will didn't give a response. He was still sitting on the floor, with his hands over his head.

"Uh, okay… So, this one time, I was probably around six, while I was going from house to house -I hadn't been friends with Liz at this point, so she wasn't with us- I had lost my mom, I was looking and looking… I thought I saw her costume, but it wasn't her. Some person -I don't know who or what they wanted- but they grabbed my shoulder and I ran, my mom said if anybody I didn't know tried to talk to me or grab me to run away as fast as I could. So I did. Looking back they probably just wanted to help, or I had run into them in my panic…

"Anyways… So, uh, I was running trying to find my mom and my brothers…who were running after me, though I didn't know it. I thought it was the person who grabbed my shoulder running after me, which made me run harder. I ran through people's yards and just kept running. I couldn't hear my brothers running after me anymore. I was scared… I was also very, _very_ , lost…" Lex was about to stop telling her story when a small

"What happened next?" came from Will, who was sitting on the floor still, looking up at her. She saw he had shards of glass gripped tightly in his hand, he probably didn't know he even had them. She wet a rag and walked slowly over to him, so as not to spook him more. She took the pieces of glass, he let her, not really noticing. Lex decided to start talking again to keep him occupied. She would bandage it later.

"I jumped this fence… Super flimsy, it probably would have broke under my weight if I'd stayed on it. It couldn't have been even a minute… I hear this low growl.

"I turn around and there's this huge dog. Huge. It was twice the size of me. And it was getting closer. I was so scared. I jumped back over the fence as fast as I could, left my candy, of course, but this giant dog ran after. It broke through the fence. I thought I was done for. This dog gets ready to jump on me, and I freeze. Everything was slow-motion. I thought I was going to die. And, to be honest, I probably would've. But out pops Dan, little fourteenish year old Dan, jumps in front of this dog as it's lunging. It bit his arm, there was blood… lots. I think I passed out, because I don't remember what happened next, but I woke up and Dan was carrying me with his shredded arm.

"He looked down at me and said 'It looks like you lost all your candy. I'll share mine with you.' He still has this wicked scar on his arm… Ask him about it some time. Anyways, that was the moment I knew Dan would always be my hero. Even if he is a little scary sometimes…" Lex had sat down in front of Will at some point, as she was telling it. She had finished wrapping his hand in bandages. Will had been listening intently. Trying to focus on what she was saying, not what memory he'd been living. Or that she was in his extended personal bubble. "Brother's are the best. But, I'm sure you know that…" Lex said, as a sort of closing statement as she got up.

The oven was preheated and she was about to make them a nice breakfast. Lex decided to risk asking about the chocolate chips again.

"I-I do not think I've had those before…"

"Oh, you poor thing! You've been missing out big time! But I'll make you a plate of both, just in case." Lex winked.

"Go tell those two breakfast will be ready in about half an hour."

Will nodded. "I'm sorry I delayed your work, ma'am." Will bowed as he went to leave the room.

"Will," He looked back. Lex was pouring items he was unfamiliar with into a large bowl and mixing them with a spoon. She looked up as she kept stirring. "One, you do, _not_ have to call ma 'Ma'am' you're older than I am, I should call you 'Sir', I'm not gonna, because I'm rude, but you don't need to call me that. Lex is fine. Or Goldie, if you want to be like your brother. Or, ya know, whatever else you wanna call me. I'll answer to pretty much anything. As long as it's not mean… but you wouldn't do that.

" …Two, you never have to be sorry for 'delaying' my 'work' I love getting out of it whenever possible. And, trust me on this, I love telling stories about myself. It'll get old eventually. You'll be begging me to shut up." She grinned.

Lex wouldn't have his apologizing. Not because it was annoying, but because there was no reason for him to feel sorry. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"Okay… Lex." He turned around to leave. But he stopped himself. "Thank you, Lex…" With that, he left to go get Liz and Bill.

Lex was done with breakfast in less time than she said. She was very good at making food, but she had told Will it'd be a little longer so she could clean and sweep one more time. She didn't want anyone to step on glass. And so she could eat. She wasn't a huge fan of eating in front of people. She just liked to eat alone if possible.

When Bill ran past her, he was wearing his pants and shirt, but he lacked his vest, coat, hat, bowtie, socks and shoes. He was yelling something about escaping the pain of the hairbrush. Lex was intrigued. Liz rolled her eyes as she came in with a hairbrush in hand.

"Will you quit being a baby?" Liz said, her hands on her hips.

"Will you quit hurting my delicate mortal skull?!" Bill countered. Bill then mumbled to himself. "Pain is _not_ hilarious…"

"Oh, my god. Lex do you see what I've had to deal with? It took fifteen minutes to put his shirt and pants on!"

"Human clothes are confusing!" Bill tried to defend himself.

" _Children_ , breakfast is ready… though I guess it's more of a lunch now… but still. Food." She handed them both plates. She handed one to Will as well. Lex then set a glass of milk down next to all three of them.

"Enjoy." Lex said as she went to get her costume on and start to do her hair and makeup.

"I-isn't s-she going to eat w-with us…?" Will said, kind of sad she wasn't going to sit with them. She was starting to grow on him, if he was honest.

"Nah, when Goldie can avoid it, she doesn't eat in front of people. She eats when no one is looking. I don't know why though. I guess she has a weird tick. She actually has a lot of them." Bill supplied, knowing all about it from when he lived with her. Liz kicked him under the table. "Man, these are really good. My mortal body enjoys them as much as my soul does!" Bill tried to joke through his pain.

" _You_ have a soul?" Liz joked as she ate her eggs. They weren't cheesy, signifying she made hers first. Bill's were cheesy and so were Will's. Liz was almost honored Lex remembered. But Lex took special orders from her brothers, so she wasn't really all that shocked. She was still happy though.

"Well, that's going into philosophy… does anyone _really_ have a soul? But, the short answer? Yes. Probably." Liz rolled her eyes.

"Well, Will, how do you like your breakfast?"

"There are… sprinkles in my pancakes." Will said as he took another bite. It hadn't been a complaint, just a statement.

"What?! No fair! I don't have sprinkles in _mine_!" Bill whined.

"Will must be her favorite. There're none in mine either." Liz said plainly. Liz told Lex she didn't like sprinkles so much, so that's why there were none in hers. Will probably had some because of the glass that broke earlier. Lex had a weird way of apologizing. Liz started to wonder what happened. She heard Lex walk in, then the glass break, but Lex was a clumsy person usually. Liz assumed Lex knocked a glass off the table again… Will's pancakes said otherwise… but what was she? The pancake whisperer?

The three of them finished eating pretty quick and they proceeded to get ready. Liz continued to chase Bill around and she eventually gave up.

She'd let Lex deal with him. She moved on to Will and he wasn't much better. He didn't run, but he hid like no other. Liz huffed and walked up the stairs to find Lex.

They still had about an hour, but Bill needed his hat, bowtie and shoes… and Will needed his shoes and vest. Liz tried to make a mental note to give herself more than an hour and a half next time.

Where did that thought come from…? What made her think there'd _be_ a next time? Liz shook her head as she walked in on Lex doing her hair. She had curled it and looked rather nice. It was short, it made the curls look tight and fancy. "Lizzy! Why would you let me cut my hair so short?! It looks so weird curled!" Lex was pouting, even though her hair looked fine.

"Your hair looks fine, Lex. I need you to do mine."

"Alrighty." Lex set to work, she didn't curl it, but she did make it look nice. It took only a few minutes. Then Lex set about doing Liz's makeup. She started simple, but put a very intricate pattern, around her left eye, with liquid eyeliner. It was accented with light and dark blue eye-shadow… or something. Liz didn't know a lot about makeup.

"Thanks."

"Any time, bro." Lex turned to do her own makeup, doing the same thing, but with a with warm gold color instead of blue, and around her right eye, not the left.

When she was done, they had only twenty minutes until they had to leave. With much hard work, they got Bill and Will ready in time. They had taken a wapping five hours to get ready.

"Alright! Let's go! We're going to pick the boys up then we'll go eat." Lex said, getting into the driver seat.

"Great. I'm starving." Bill said. "All that hard work!"

" 'All that hard work'?! You didn't do anything! You only hindered the _whole_ time!" Liz corrected harshly.

"Hey, it's hard being a hindrance in these fleshy meat suits. Cut a demon some slack!"

"Lex, are you hearing this?!" Liz looked to Lex for backup, but Lex was busy focusing on the road… and trying not to laugh.

The car ride seemed to take less time than it normally did, seeing how everyone was hyped for food and showing off their costumes.

When they got to Liz's house, they all got out, seeing as the boys still needed finishing touches on their costumes.

Will couldn't help but ask what Matt and Alex were dressing up as.

"They're… oh shit…" Lex was panicking and Liz didn't know why.

"Lex?"

"Liz! We've made a huge mistake…" Lex was about to run inside when the front door opened.

"Too late…" Lex turned around desperately to gage Bill and Will's reactions…

"Lex? Oh… oh yeah… uh-oh." Liz turned to face her little brother as well as Lex's little brother… they were dressing as the Reverse Pines twins… Matt as Dipper, wearing a suit with many blue accents, his hair pushed back with the little dipper drawn on his forehead. Alex as Mabel… (Alex isn't afraid to break social norms.) he was donning a light blue mini skirt with a long sleeved, light blue, dress shirt. He was wearing a perfectly styled wig. Alex had also been watching tutorials on the internet, judging from his make up. It was pretty spot on.

They walked out, throwing goodbyes behind them. They froze when they saw the murderous look on Bill's face, Liz's face of regret, Lex's face contorted in guilt, and Will… who looked like he was going to disappear from existence.

Silence. Uncertain looks passed between all.

Bill was the first to move. He used what little energy he had and readied a laser blast. Liz and Lex jumped in front of him. Bill didn't seem too phased by this and continued to charge an attack.

"Don't shoot!"

"Why would you do that? You know who they are!" He looked behind him, Will was on the ground. He looked even more pissed off. "They _tortured_ my brother, they are the reason he can't sleep, they are the reason he can't do simple everyday tasks by himself, and you're _protecting_ them? How _dare_ you." He lifted his hand again. Blue energy gathering in his hand.

"Bill! Don't it's not them! It's Matt and Alex! They're in costume!" Lex shouted. She looked behind him and saw Will whimpering behind the car.

"Fuck… I didn't think this through… I-I'm sorry." Lex said as Bill lowered his arm. He had to take care of Will.

"You really should be." Bill was holding Will in his arms, Will was clinging back.

"W-Will?" Lex walked over, earning a glare from Bill… she ignored him. "H-hey… it's not really them. That's my brother… the twelve-year-old one I told you about. And Liz's brother too. You don't have to be scared of them… They couldn't hurt you if they tried. You know Liz, Bill and I would protect you with our lives, right…?" Lex was sitting in front of him.

"Y-you would…?"

"No doubt. But, you gotta trust us. I… I know that's hard… but um… we can take care of you." Lex grabbed his hand, and he didn't flinch away. Bill didn't know if what Goldie was saying was true… But she seemed to believed it as much as Will did.

"O-okay, Lex." Will got up. He sucked in a breath when he saw the boys… who were standing awkwardly behind Liz.

"Will, you get the front seat." Lex didn't know if he could handle sitting next to them, and she wanted to spare him the panic it may cause. Liz didn't say anything.

They drove toward the restaurant in a thick silence, no one daring to break it.

When they got to the fast food place everyone was glad to be out of the car. There was way too much tension in the car.

"Okay you guys. You can order whatever you want. Within reason, of course." She gave a stern look at Alex. Alex looked sheepish.

"Aw common, sis. That was funny and you know it."

Will looked like he wanted to ask what Alex had done, but still refused to say anything. Lex decided to elaborate for him.

"This little turd decided to order all the desert on the menu last Halloween. He got so sick he threw up and we had to go home early." She stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same to her.

"In my defense, she did say _anything_. My small mind couldn't handle the vast possibilities." Alex was too articulate for his own good.

"Use smaller words." Lex huffed.

They all ordered their food and went to sit at a table. Lex made sure they all sat in a particular place. Will on the end, next to Bill, Liz across from Will, Mat and Alex next to each other on Liz's side. Lex sat herself next to Bill. For comfort and protection.

Pleasant small talk followed. Will was still wary -he probably wouldn't be able to look at either of his friends' brothers again- but he trusted his brother, Liz and Lex enough to keep him safe from them. If they were the real twins… He wasn't sure. Most likely not.

When they were finished, they left. Lex drove them to a nice neighborhood about a block and a half from Liz's (and three and a half from Lex's) house. She dropped the boys off at the beginning of the road. When Bill went to get out Lex locked the doors.

"Ah-ah. We're going somewhere else." Lex then turned to the boys and addressed them. "Remember, home by midnight. It doesn't matter which house you got to, but I assume you'll got to Liz's. It's closer. Remember the story. We went back to Bill and Will's place to hang out after we dropped you off." Lex thought a second longer, they quickly added. "And, Alex, you've got your extra shoes, correct?" Lex couldn't believe he actually asked to borrowed heels from her (or that they fit him…). He was going to learn the hard way.

"Yes, mother." Alex rolled his eyes. "Have fun." Alex walked away.

"Be home by midnight. Not a minute later. If you get us caught… well, you can fill in the rest." She called after him.

"Thanks, bestie." Matt fist-bumped Lex.

"No problem. Keep him in line."

He fake saluted. "I will do my best."

"Stay safe."

"Yes ma'am."

"No funny business." She gave him a suggestive look.

"We are both _way_ too young for that, Lex." Matt rolled his eyes. He was used to her teasing. He leaned in so the other occupants of the car couldn't hear him. "Any you and I both know he is completely oblivious to that stuff. No matter how hard I may try."

Lex laughed. "He'll realize it eventually. For how smart he is, he really is dumb."

"You can say that again!"

"Okay, got get candy."

Matt smirked. "Like you have to tell me twice." He walked to Alex.

Lex drove away. They sat in comfortable silence for a solid ten seconds before Bill ruined it.

"Turn on the radio."

Liz snapped her head over, hopping Lex didn't hear. Unfortunately, she did.

"Great idea!" she turned the radio up. It was just as Liz had feared. Lex had a CD with all the 'greatest' hits. In Liz's opinion? It was the _cringiest_ hits. With such great songs as 'Eye of the large cat' , 'Always Coming From Take Me Down' , 'Ice Ice Human Child' , and, Lex's favorite, 'Plastic Figurine Female' … those, unfortunately were not the only ones. However, that's all the torture they got through. The one time Liz forgot her headphones. She hated her lack of foresight sometimes.

They were in a large parking lot. Lex looked nervous. She laid her head on the steering wheel.

Bill noticed. "Oh, now what have you done?" He was still angry about the costumes Matt and Alex were wearing.

"I…" Lex turned to Liz, who also looked nervous. "We really need to think things out first… this was a terrible idea. M-maybe we should just go home."

"What? Why? Goldie, I am not amused. Why do you two look like you've done something bad?" Bill was getting… he didn't even know how to describe this emotion. It was anger, fear, and he felt sick to his human stomach.

Lex looked to Liz for help. Liz sighed heavily, turning to Bill. "This is a convention. The third annual one. This year… the theme is the Reverse Falls…"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Bill was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Will was really quiet. He was looking at his hands in his lap.

Lex spoke up. "Okay. Let's leave. I should have thought this through. We can go catch up with the boys." Lex went to start the car again, but Will lifted his head.

"W-we s-should st-stay. You b-both have been so kind t-to us, let us live with you, p-put up with Bill's drama… you deserve to enjoy yourselves. You couldn't have known… We did drop in unexpectedly… I think I can do it. I… survived being around your brothers… it's just a lot more phonies…" Will gulped.

"I don't know. Some will be in character… I-I don't know if it's a good idea. In fact, I know it's not." Lex sighed. She started to go for the keys again.

"I can do it. I promise."

Lex nodded. "Bill, will you be okay…?" She felt the need to ask. She didn't want Bill to kill anyone.

"I will be fine." He didn't elaborate.

Lex stared at Will. "You sure…?" she asked one more time.

"Yep… let's go before I change my mind."

"Okay, let's get some things clear. If we get separated, meet out here. Don't look for one another. Straight back here." Liz wanted everything in order before they went in.

They all nodded.

"If either of you want to leave, tell us immediately. We will leave." Lex added. She wanted everyone to feel safe and unthreatened.

They all nodded again.

They got out of the car and walked in. The moment the door was open, the group knew this would be a tiring night. There were so many people. Will and Liz were approached by a set of well costumed Reverse twins wanting a picture with them. Will held Liz's hand, shaking slightly. Liz held back, squeezing his hand to reassure him.

Bill pulled Liz to the side -much to the fans' annoyance- "Blue, this is not right."

"Do we need to leave?" Liz could have been a bitch about it, but this was serious.

"No. All I'm saying is those twins could be anywhere. If they are walking around here, we could walk right past them and into a trap."

"Okay. If you feel like you or Will is in danger, let me know." Liz turned back to the small group that had formed. They were all complimenting Will's 'costume' saying he was even in character.

"Maybe this won't be so bad. This might even be good for him." Bill muttered to himself, watching Will pose for pictures and smile. He looked a little uncomfortable, but this would hopefully get him out of his shell a little more.

This was going to go well, Bill was sure of it.

 **Meanwhile**

"Alright. We've tracked the traces of magic to this location." Reverse Dipper said, holding a device similar to an EMF detector. The five of them stood at the rear of a very large building. They walked in and stayed next to the doors. There were a great deal of people littering the open floor space.

"Excellent work. I will go in first to scout the area as well as this dimension's habitants. Wait here, keep your weapons close and your guards up." Reverse Ford walked away without another word.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Original Dipper said. He was already on edge from what he'd done earlier… he sighed. The sooner they found Bill, the sooner he could forget it. Right? Oh, who was he joking, his actions would haunt him forever. Before he could muse further his sister from another dimension spoke.

"As do I. This is infuriating. We could walk by them and not even know it until it is too late." Reverse Mabel said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Why do you keep saying 'them'?"

Reverse Mabel played it off pretty well. "You think the all powerful Bill Cipher would travel here alone? I suspect that he has many dangerous creatures following him.

Reverse Dipper walked away, saying nothing.

A few minutes later Reverse Ford came back. "Where's Dipper?"

Original Dipper went to raise his hand, but was cut off. " _My_ Dipper." Reverse Ford spat.

"He walked away." Original Dipper replied meekly. This Ford scared him.

"I see him!" Original Mabel pointed.

Reverse Dipper had just finished locking and welding most of the doors in the rear shut. He left on unlocked and unwelded so they could make their escape if need be. He was now looking at the sea of people.

"Good thinking." Was all Reverse Ford said.

Reverse Dipper ignored him to survey the room. He smirked really wide. From across the vast and cavernous room, he could see Will. _His_ Will. He pointed and the group's eyes all turned, just as he disappeared into more people, looking lost and apprehensive.

He looked at his sister and wasn't surprised that Reverse Mabel was almost giddy with joy. It took all her willpower not to sprint over there and capture him. The hunt was on.

This was going to go well, she was _sure_ of it.

* * *

 **Miss Taken: Cliff hanger! How was it...? I wrote the majority of this (I swear I'm not trying to take Miss Red's credit! She is the inspiration for this story!** **I just had rein of this specific chapter...) and I'm a little nervous on how it turned out.** **Leave a review! We have TWO loyal reviewers! (Luv u) What was your favorite part? Any fave characters? Predictions? SOMETHING?!**

 **Miss Red: Quit scaring the norms, Taken. But she is right, we love reviews. We would also like to note that the songs they listen to in the car are (In order)** 'Eye of the Tiger' , 'Never Going to Give You Up' , 'Ice Ice Baby' , and, Lex's favorite, 'Barbie Girl' **. Absolute** **c** **ringe fest.**

 **Miss Taken: Hey! I happen to have ALL those songs on my play list!**

 **Miss Red: *sigh* Why does that not surprise me?**

 **Miss Taken: Moving on. I- uh so the next few chapters will have even more cussing and probably quite a bit of violence... We want your opinion, should we change the rating to 'M'? Okay, that's all I have to say for now. Red?**

 **Miss Red: Have a good day, we will attempt to get the next chapter out sooner... But you know us.**


	13. Chapter 13, Guns Blazin'

**Miss Taken: Oh! Uh... hey guys... long time no see? *Nervous laugh***

 **Sooo, I could give you any number of excuses... I had family trouble, my internet is hateful, my co-writer hasn't acknowledged my existence in probably a month... (I'm not bitter, you are...), writer's block, no laptop access... etc, etc, etc.**

 **Any ways, I hope this phenomenally long chapter makes up for it somewhat. (50 pages... if anyone cares...)**

 **So, this is the climax of the story... I'd say only another 5-6 chapters at the most... um, but, if anyone really cares, we (...I?) have a sequal planned. (Spoiler alert...)**

 **Oh! Speaking of spoilers, Dipper's real name is revealed in this... If you want to figure out that mystery on your own... do that first.**

 **Guys, I'm not kidding, this chapter gets dark. I'm thinking it's gonna change to M for some of the detail and cursing.**

 **Um, I don't own GF... I actually don't wish I did either... I like what it is now, and I'm glad to have the foundation for this story! Yay Gravity Falls!**

 **We do own Liz Lex (And the other OCs...) please don't use them without our permission (Although, why would you?)**

 **This chapter is kinda confusing... It's not chronological and it jumps POVs quite a few times... sorry for any and all confusion.**

 **Please excuse the long absence, any and all spelling/grammatical errors, my foul mouth, some description given, this horribly long author's note... and basically everything else.**

 **It would mean legit the world if you reviewed... I, uh, I'll be honest, I may not follow through with the next 'book'... I just don't feel like people are liking this too much... We've had one really faithful reader (and reviewer!) and you know who you are! We love you, dude! (I'd give you a personal shout out, but if I spell your name wrong, I'll cry...)**

 **Sorry for the long author's note and thank you (for those this applies too...) for reading this little update!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, where'd they run off too now?" Liz asked indignantly.

"Aw, we'll find 'em. They're together, so it's not so bad. We can walk around, if we don't find them in the next ten minutes, we will check to see if they went to the car. Deal?"

Liz sighed, but agreed nonetheless. They continued to walk through the large open floor, getting stopped every once in a while to take pictures with people.

They walked around for about five minutes before Liz started to get impatient.

"Lex, we need to find them. I have a bad feeling."

"Yeah, even I'm starting to worry. Alright, no more pictures. We need to focus."

They walked around for another minute or two when Lex stopped. "Ya know, splitting up may help. One of us goes and waits by the car and the other stays here and keeps looking."

"Every time someone says the words 'Let's split up' bad things always follow. Like, every time. You do know that, right?"

"But if we both go out there and they're still wondering around in here, or if they go out and we pass them on the way in, how will we ever find each other? We both have phones to keep in touch. Also, they say the best way to find someone is to stay put. I think."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right. Ugh, why do you make so much sense sometimes?"

"Sorry, Lizzy, can't tell. It's one of my secrets. Now, who's gonna do what?"

"I'll go hang around the car. You see if you can find them in here. Meet at the car?"

"Sounds like a plan, bro. I'll text you if I find them and you do the same."

"Will do." She went to leave, but Lex grabbed part of Liz's jacket.

" …" Lex opened her mouth, but closed it again. She pouted, looking to the floor in what seemed like concentration.

"What's the matter now?"

"I was trying to think of a cool name to call our 'operation' but I can't think of a good one."

"Oh my gosh. I thought you had something important to say." She smiled good naturedly, showing she was just kidding. "You're so lame, Lex."

"Maybe that's why we get along so well. Birds of a feather flock together." Lex stuck out her tongue. She paused. "Okay, I'll think of a good name and get back to you on it."

"Okay, Lex." Liz shook her head and smiled as she waded through the sea of people.

She made her way to the wall so she didn't have to push too many people out of her way. The room really was quite vast, so to have to walk the perimeter was like torture. She decided to leave out the back of the building -as she was much closer to them that the front ones- and walk to the front from the outside.

She could see the doors. There were ten glass doors right next to each other, same as the front.

She reached the doors, checked her phone to make sure it was on and turned up, then walked out.

Or… she would have, if they weren't stuck. She was confused before realizing they were probably just locked up. She went to the door next to it, which yielded the same result.

"Well, this is a fire hazard." She muttered without humor.

Liz checked all the back doors. Every single one was stuck except one. Liz's bad feeling was back. She examined the doors closer and, to her horror, saw that the 'stuck' doors weren't locked, They were welded shut. She couldn't leave the others here.

"Oh, hell." She pulled out her phone to call Lex, but she had one bar. She knew they should've check that before they split.

Liz typed a message as she all but sprinted to the front of the building, willing it would send sooner rather than later.

 **'Yo, Alexis, let's make like a banana and split.**

 **-Elizabeth'**

Liz hopped Lex would get the hinted urgency from the text… If by some miracle it sent. She didn't want to give all the details in case Lex had lost her phone, but she hoped that by calling her by her full name and using unusual choice of words would make something click. She had even used her own full name.

All she could do is hope Lex got it soon and that she would know to meet them in the car.

When she got to the front, she was dismayed to find the doors the same as the back ones.

With no other doors or exits, everyone in the building was now in danger.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the swish of a cape and she knew it was them. A dangerous -nearly murderous- look in their eyes. Liz shuddered.

She was confused and terrified to note it was not only the Reverse. The small group contained four people. Two Original twins, a Reverse Mabel and a Reverse Ford. No one could fake that look… the look of malice. Pure evil. To make things worse, Reverse Dipper was missing.

Liz quickly weighed her -unfortunately limited- options.

She could sneak off and try to find Lex to regroup, but she would lose sight of them, as well as leaving them to do as they wished and Liz really didn't want to risk them hurting other people or finding Bill and Will before her and Lex.

She could pretend she hadn't seen them and keep searching for Bill and Will, but that seemed really irresponsible and downright wrong.

Or, finally, she could follow them and attempt to keep them from Bill and Will, desperately trying to stop them, using herself as bait… It didn't seem too appealing, but it was the best she had.

"Fuck." She sighed quietly, discreetly walking behind them.

* * *

"B-brother? W-where are you? L-Liz? Lex?" Will snivelled, he had his arms over his chest as if trying to close in on himself.

He was shuffling around looking for someone he knew, but everyone kept stopping him for pictures. Most of them were people dressed as the Reverse Pines family… Needless to say, he was freaking out.

Will had had enough. He just wanted to go home. He wished they had stayed with Matt and Alex. They weren't 'in character' at least… These people kept pretending to be his tormentors. They weren't doing the best job… it was hard to fake the… horribleness. But it's that they would even try that upset him most.

He wanted to shout at them. To try to make them see who they were idolizing… but he was so scared. It took all he had to keep looking and not just bolt outside or turn invisible. Though, from Bill's evident limitation on power, he wasn't so sure he could even use magic in this form.

He didn't know what to do. He walked around for what seemed like forever before he remembered he should go wait at the car.

Will slowly made his way to the doors they had come through while breathing deeply like Lex had taught him.

She said it would help him some. Lex said breath deep, from your stomach -in through the nose slowly, out your mouth slower. She explained that it was actually physically impossible to feel panicked if you breathed the right way and actually focused on it and, he had to admit, it did calm him down a little.

Will made his way to the front doors only to find them unable to be budged. He panicked a little more.

Then, with his peripheral vision, he saw them. Saw the twins that tortured him on numerous accounts. He knew it was them, how could he not?

In that moment he remembered all they had ever done to him or forced him to do. All the things he never told Bill. The things he refused to even admit to himself.

All the worst times.

The time Mabel had him fill a room with shattered glass. She made him break the glass with his bare hands, said it was for an experiment. Will didn't dare defy her… it was always worse when he did.

His hands were in ribbons by the time he was done, sliced to the bone, but he had finished the task… or so he thought. Mabel had decided it was much more fun to watch him bleed and then she made Will clean it up, starting from the far side of the room, bare footed.

She said if he missed any blood or glass she would make him spend a day with Dipper… Will shuttered. Those days were even worse.

When Dipper would look at him, his cold hard gaze pierced into Will's very being. It was almost unbearable… but it was nothing compared to when he smiled. When he was having a good day, he got creative… the melon-baller will forever be avoided. He can't look at them without his hand going to his eye… Even though he had a new body, and a new eye, it didn't matter. He could still remember the pain. All of it.

Things were just as bad when Dipper was having a bad day… He once started at Will's foot and worked his way up, breaking every bone he felt like.

Dipper would break every other bone, sometimes he would leave up to three in a row… he said it was to spread the pain out as much as possible. He methodically and slowly made it up to Will's third rib before Will passed out. Dipper didn't stop there though.

When Will woke up, he realized Dipper had taken a break. They made it up to Will's collarbone before Dipper decided to call it a day. While Will could heal faster than a human, it wasn't an instantaneous thing… and it hurt like hell every time. And fixing all those bones…

Will couldn't pick which one he'd rather be left with… Mabel was always had threats, creative, monstrous… and she didn't always follow through with them, but when she did…

However, Dipper was simple and always followed through with his threats. Methodical. He took his time, creativity wasn't his strong suit, but when he did something, it was always as if he were an expert on causing Will pain. Made to cause Will pain. In a way, Will supposed he was…

Will thought about the worst things they had done, worse than the glass, worse than that time Ford wanted to test new acid on him, when Dipper hit him, cut him, worse and worse until he couldn't think straight.

Will thought he was going to throw up. He almost did, but he didn't want to cause a scene and draw attention to himself.

Will ran to a random room. He couldn't let them see him. He wouldn't go back. He couldn't.

He was going to hide in the convenient room until those hellspawn were gone, or Bill found him.

He locked the door and cried. What was he supposed to do? There was no way he could face them… But he couldn't let them hurt the girls or Bill…

What was Will to do?

* * *

"Aw, come on. Where'd Goldie and Blue run off to now?! This is, what, the third time tonight?! Ugh, stick by me Will." Bill turned around. "Will?" Bill was alone.

"Why." He walked around for a minute then walked to the front doors. He walked out and went to wait by the car, suddenly cursing Goldie for parking so far away. The car was just about as far away from the building as possible. It took a solid ten minutes of trudging through the parking lot to even find the row they were in.

Bill got to the car and waited less than half a minute. "This is ridiculous. I can find them easier if I just go and look for them." They hadn't even been at the stupid car! Bill started the walk back, memorizing the row number this time.

He got back in a short five minutes -seeing as he knew where to go this time- only to find the doors were practically nothing more than decoration.

"Fantastic." Bill thought they may have just been locked from the inside and didn't think much of it. There had to be some way in.

Bill hadn't seen the back doors, so he didn't think to check. He tried to get someone's attention so they could let him in, but no one was looking. He tried for what seemed like ever before giving up.

He huffed and walked back to the car. It seemed he'd have to wait there after all. At least he knew where the car was this time.

Bill plopped himself down on the ground and started musing to himself. It was mostly just thoughts of world domination and what he'd do better, given the chance.

Thought of the people he'd keep alive. The people he'd let live in luxury. Will was, of course, number one. He was shocked at himself that the next people on his list were Goldie and Blue.

Well, not as shocked as who was fourth. Dan was a weird person for him to want to live. Bill was actually scared of the guy! He puzzled, deep in thought.

Maybe that was why. He wanted someone to scare him. Also, Dan wasn't the worst looking huma-

"Stop that!" Bill yelled at his traitorous mind, blushing furiously. He derailed that train of thought and went back to his mental list of people to keep alive.

If he took over more than this dimension, he would try take over the Gravity Falls one next. Bill would even admit aloud that he liked the Pines family from that one.

They were all interesting in their own right. He'd keep them alive. He knew being omnipotent in power would get boring eventually. Maybe having a threat to keep him on his toes would keep him happy. He may even kill of one or two of them to give a reason to hate him.

Bill thought about the first time he had tried. Another thing he'd never admit out loud… but he did kind of feel bad for scaring Shooting Star and his Pinetree. Only kind of, though. He didn't regret it, it was more of a-

"Wait, my Pinetree? Where'd that come from!?" Bill flushed. He had thought on it before, but never for long. Bill never let his mind take him to those thoughts.

He liked to think he was honest with himself… But that kid was boring and a nuisance. "Oh, who am I kidding?" Bill had to confess. The kid was infinitely more interesting than pretty much everyone in that dimension.

Pinetree had never summoned him, but Bill had no doubt in his mind that it would be flawless. The kid was a perfectionist when it came to the paranormal type things.

Bill had to admire the sapling for that. There was nothing more frustrating than a person who half-assed a summoning.

Pinetree also had an aptitude for panicking and thinking he knew everything.

Bill wanted nothing more than to be the one who caused panic, to tell the little brat he was wrong. The joy of seeing his little face calculating the best banter… only to fall flat.

Bill could be honest, if only with himself. He missed that little twerp.

Though… Bill supposed he wouldn't be that little anymore. It had been quite a few years since he had been to the Falls. Being banished sort of does that to a person.

"He'd be, what, seventeenish now?" Bill mused. He'd love to see what the years had done to the Pinetree.

Maybe when he got Will out of dodge of those Reverse twins, he'd see about a way to get the both of them there. Bill missed that dimension. There was magic in the air, and he was infinitely more powerful there than he was here. He had noticed it when they first arrived, but there seemed to be little to no magic here. Bill had to go off only what he had… and being away from his own dimension for so long was having side-effects.

Bill started to wonder if this body would limit his power even in Gravity Falls. He'd grown to like it quite a bit and didn't want to abandon it if he had a choice.

Before Bill knew it he'd been sitting there for twenty minutes.

"I'm soooo bored. I wish I at least had someone to talk to. Ugh."

Then it hit him. He was a demon who could talk to his brother telepathically. He massaged the bridge of his nose. "How in the multiverse did I forget that." Bill was glad he was alone.

 _"Brother? Can you hear me? I'm outside and the doors are locked. Can you, Goldie or Blue come get me?"_

Nothing.

 _"Helloooo? Will, are you there?"_

Suddenly Bill got smacked in the face with panic. Not his own, but Will's. Pure fear rushed through to Bill. Nothing coherent, but jumbled pictures and memories.

Suddenly they stopped and all Bill saw was the Reverse Pines, all grinning maliciously at hi- at Will.

His thoughts were shattered when he heard screaming and an alarm of some kind coming from the direction of the building.

Bill jumped to his feet and sprinted as fast as he could, which, unsurprisingly, was pretty fast. He had to find a way in. Will, Goldie and Blue were in trouble.

The convention center seemed to be glowing a faint orange color and, as Bill drew closer, he realized the temperature was rising. He stared in horror.

The building was on fire and Bill had no way in.

* * *

Shortly after Liz had gone to search the car, Lex wondered off to see the different booths. She was keeping an eye out for the boys, sure, but she didn't want to miss all of this!

She walked up to yet another line she waited quietly for a few moments, but then she felt a tap at her shoulder. It was someone dressed as a very convincing Reverse Dipper. She shifted her weight a little nervously, but tried to remain cool. He wasn't the worst looking guy here.

"Excuse me, but your costume is lovely." It sounded as is this person was trying to make her swoon. Lex thought she heard something else in his voice though. It sounded cold and dangerous, like he was just speaking to manipulate. She kept her guard up.

"Oh, thank you! Yours is as well!" She gushed. In his eyes she could see he was lying. If Lex had been anyone else in any other situation she would have fallen for his lies. "I'm Lex, and you are?"

"Mason." And just like that all of Lex's red flags were up. She was on high alert, but she would feign ignorance. For now.

"Oh? Well, it's nice to meet you, Mason!" She beamed at him. She knew how to play dumb, it'd gotten her out of trouble numerous times before and her hope was it would help here as well.

Of course he wouldn't go by 'Dipper' he obviously wasn't too stupid. Lex had done a lot of research though. Mason was Dipper's birth-given name.

It figures he'd catch her when she was by herself. Her phone buzzed and she saw that she had a text from Liz. "Oh, sorry, my friend has been looking for me. I need to check if that's her." Lex apologized, making sure to subtly say her friend was female. She turned, making sure Dipper could see her screen. Hiding it would look a lot more suspicious.

 **'Alexis, let's make like a banana and split.**

 **-Elizabeth'**

Lex didn't know how to respond. She knew Liz was aware of the danger they were in but if she launched into the story of how the 'trouble' was right behind her, Reverse Dipper would know she knew.

Then Lex got a brilliant idea. "You know what? My friend would pretty much die if she saw your costume. Can… I mean, would you mind to terribly much if we took a selfie?" She would send Liz the picture and use both of their full names to alert Liz of her position. She rambled a little more to make it sound convincing. "I-I mean, I guess it's not technically a 'selfie' if there's more than one person… but uh…" She trailed off sheepishly.

"I would be honored to." Lex resisted the urge to jump out of her skin as he set his arm around her shoulders. She knew to some extent what this walking abomination was capable of.

Lex took the picture, making sure to get the stall in the background, and sent it to Liz only to see that it wouldn't send. She had one bar that was tittering on no service. She panicked a little. "Well, I guess it won't send. I have to go find her, I guess. Well, uh, bye." She tried to leave the line, but he grabbed her coat sleeve.

"I can help you." He said with a sickeningly fake tone of kindness.

"Uh, no, that's okay." Lex pulled her arm away and started to walk. To her horror he followed her.

She whipped out her phone.

 **"Get the boys. Leave asap. No time for subtle. Being tailed. Stay safe.**

 **-Alexis"**

Lex saw the message send and could only will Liz's phone to receive it. Lex knew Liz had a spare key to her car. Keeping the guys safe was more important.

She looked back and there he was. Lex went into on of the halls that were deserted. She couldn't put other people at risk.

Lex turned around. "I know who you are. You'll never find him. Even if you do, I won't let you take him."

"Oh, how heroic. I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter." Reverse Dipper sneered, dropping any and all acts he'd put on before.

Lex didn't know what to do, she had so few things she could do.

She could face him head on, she would lose, but she could at least put up a good fight. She could run back into the crowd, but she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

He pulled out a gun and Lex's choices shrank even more.

Somewhere in her mind things were turning. Her mind was working without her say so, but she was glad for it. Something clicked in her mind.

She knew what to do, even though it'd be dangerous and may not work… she had to try it.

"You broke into my house, didn't you?" She tried to make her voice quiver, it wasn't hard but she hoped it was convincing.

"That's right, I did." He purred smugly. As if that weren't bad enough, there was a disturbing lack of emotion on his face.

"You shot m-my brothers?" Lex had to force the stutter, but it seemed to do the trick.

"Yes." Dipper raised the gun a little higher.

"B-both of th-them?" It was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, both of them."

Lex dropped the 'scared silly' act and stood tall, channeling her inner Dan and his 'police posture'.

"Well, I gotta say, you have the worst aim. Ever. You shot a six year old in the arm. There are very few places to shoot a small child and not kill them. How'd you manage that?" Lex said it so smooth. Emotion ebbing out of her face, enough to rival all the stone in Mt. Rushmore.

If her plan was going to work, she needed to make it look like she thought she was smarter.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch that." He grit his teeth together. It unnerved Lex, it was as if he faked every emotion. The cool apathy in his voice was the only constant.

Lex continued as if she hadn't been spoken to. "I mean, you have a laser gun. You'd think you could off a potential threat. Especially such a small one." Lex's stomach turned. She was talking about killing her little brother… to the person who shot him, no less.

"I-…" He was flustered. He raised the gun higher, aiming higher than her chest area, at this rate, he'd be way off his mark. Lex tensed, but kept her apathy as best she could, so as not to betray her plan.

"Well, you better not miss this time. If you do, you will be the sorriest person. Shoot to kill, tiger." She winked at him. "Here, I'll even help." She took some steps closer.

She knew it was risky. He looked like he would pull the trigger any second. Lex walked right up to him, the gun's barrel on her chest. "Aw, come on! You aren't chickening out, are you?" Lex pouted and slowly put her hand on his.

She had tried this with Dan. She begged. She would walk up, put her hand over the gun and discreetly take the cartridge from the gun, rendering it harmless.

Lex had gotten very good at it. It helped that she was an expert at slight-of-hand.

She hadn't ever seen this particular type of gun, and she was nervous, but she and Dan had worked on this too. If the gun already had a chambered bullet, Lex was fast enough -from this short distance- to knock the gun out of the wielder's hand.

She ran the risk of going deaf, but she had to. It was that or get shot in the heart…

She got the cartridge and to her dismay, Dipper seemed to notice. He pulled the trigger and as he did, Lex knocked the laser gun to her left. It hadn't really made as loud of a noise as she'd expected.

The beam hit the carpet and set it alight with fire, it was spreading at an alarming rate and would probably burn the building down.

"Uh-oh." Lex turned and ran back to the crowd. She had the clip for the gun, so she didn't have to worry about him shooting anyone… But it was best if she didn't stick around.

The building was on fire and there was a pissed off murderer after her.

People were shooting her concerned looks and she was scared they might try to intervene…

She did the first thing that popped into her mind. She pulled the first person she saw in and whispered to them.

"Don't worry, this is part of the convention. It's all staged, but we need these people out of our way so we can do our act, you think you could help us out a little?" They nodded dumbly and a path was cleared.

Lex ran towards a fire alarm. She paused for a moment, wondering if she should… It wasn't technically breaking the rules and it was the safest and quickest way to get the people out of harm's way.

She could see the orange glow behind her… the fire was spreading much too fast.

She pulled the lever and covered her ears.

* * *

Liz had followed the small group for about five minutes before she heard the harsh sound of the fire alarm.

The sprinklers went off, signaling this was not just a drill. People around her seemed to realize the same thing and started to panic.

Liz didn't let the chaos distract her from more important matters, though. She knew the doors were blocked and these people had no way out. Liz was torn.

Should she help or keep following? It took no more than a second. Liz scoffed. "Like I have a choice."

She took one more unsure glance at the group she'd been following, then turned in the opposite direction.

She knew of only one exit… and there was no way everyone could get out before the building was filled with smoke. She wished Lex were here. She would come up with a really imaginative plan that would, by some miracle, work.

Liz chanced a look back, while she was doing so, she collided head on with someone who was also looking back.

They both toppled to the ground, then there were arms around her, half hugging, half trying to drag her to her feet.

"Lizzy! We need to get everyone out of here. We need to get out of here! I have a plan or two, but we need to get up and- Oh, shit." Lex grabbed Liz's arm and bolted in the direction Liz had come.

"No, Lex! We can't go this way!"

"Well, we have to! He's right behind us!"

Liz looked back and almost screamed. Reverse Dipper was following them and he looked pissed.

"What did you do?!"

"Sharp left!" Lex yelled. They both dodged right. It was another of their little 'codes'. It was so if someone was following them, they could yell out exactly what they would do and throw off the pursuer.

Liz had thought this one up.

It looked like they had lost him for this second. They hopped behind one of the counters to conceal themselves for a little longer.

"Okay, I'm going to talk uninterrupted, then you, okay?" Lex didn't even wait for a nod.

"The building is on fire. It's kinda my fault. I'll tell you about it if we live, but we need to get everyone out. Those sprinklers will not stop a fire of that size. It's spreading rapidly. I can't find Bill or Will." Lex rushed. "Go." She signaled for Liz to talk.

"The other Reverse family is here, so are the Original twins. All the doors are welded shut. All except one, but not everyone will be able get out in time. The smoke will fill the building soon, we need a plan. Now." Liz chanced a look over the counter. "We gotta move."

Lex didn't budge. "This place is filled with windows."

"Yeah, so? They're coming over here, we need to go!"

"Let's split up. I'll go break some windows so people can get out, you cause whatever distraction you can."

Liz nodded. It was actually a pretty good plan. "Okay. On my mark. Aaaannnd, break!" They sprinted in different directions.

Lex hoped and prayed to whatever gods or demons may be listening that the windows were not the kind that were shatterproof.

She didn't have any heavy firepower and she wouldn't risk using it if she did.

She ran to the people and shouted, trying to get their attention. They didn't listen, they were too busy shoving and fighting each other trying to save themselves.

Lex spotted a megaphone on someone's belt and grabbed it.

" **Everyone**!" She yelled. They all looked at her. Well, most. She continued. " **The building is on fire and it's closed off. We need to get out. I suggest we break windows. Does anyone have a gun? Raise your hand if you do.** " She supposed it was illegal, but she didn't care what was, as long as no one got hurt. Lex would have laughed at the irony had the situation not been so dire. About fifteen people raised a hand. " **Wonderful! Okay, if you've been trained professionally keep your hand up.** " About seven hands went down. One of which was right next to her. She smiled and put out her hand… the lady seemed reluctant, but handed it over. "Thank you." Lex said quickly, without the amplifier.

" **Okay, everyone who does not have a gun, get as far from the windows as possible. Everyone who does, hold your fire until I say. Cover your ears.** " She took a deep breath and aimed towards the floor-to-ceiling window that was the farthest from all of them.

If the bullet did ricochet, she didn't want anyone to be shot. Lex turned the safety off and pulled the trigger, suddenly really happy Dan made her take all those lessons.

It shattered and Lex almost sobbed with relief. She turned back around to the lady and gestured that she would keep the gun for now.

" **Okay, each of you, come up here and aim at the window I say. Please, stay patient, it will go much faster and we run a smaller risk of people getting hurt.** "

Lex directed each of the people to a window, and placed herself at one. There were only about twenty windows, one already broken, but they were very large and they ran the whole length of the room.

Once they were all broken, nineteen more bullets later, Lex signaled everyone to move forward. They did.

She stood by the windows, feeling like a crossing guard as she waved people through. " **Please, be very careful of the broken glass!** " She handed the megaphone to a guy standing next to her. He looked to be someone who had served. He looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Miss, you are-"

Lex cut him off. She didn't care what praise or criticisms he had. These people needed to be safe.

"Save it." She held up her hand. "I need you to get these people out, safely. I'm going to go look for more people." She only half lied. He nodded.

She turned and ran across the room, forgetting to give the gun back. The lady didn't seem to mind much anyways.

She was impressed at whatever Liz was doing. She had bought her a full seven minutes.

Lex's phone rang. She answered without looking.

"Liz, oh my gosh, you're okay. I'm on my way to you. The civilians are on their way out. I have a gun. Has the fire spread any further? Never mind. Where are you? I only disarmed one of them, I have no clue what kind of weapons the others have, so be careful."

"I'm sorry, _what_? Where the _fuck_ are you. I'm coming to get you right now." That… wasn't Liz…

"Oh, heya, Danny-boy…uh, Liz and I were just really caught up in a really intense game of cops and robbers… Alex and Matt are the robbers…?" It came out as a question and Lex cursed her nerves. She could lie to a psychotic murderer, but not her brother. How sad.

"Oh, that's funny. Matt and Alex just walked through the door."

"Shit. Dan, I can explain-"

"Alexis, so help me, you better do it without the lies."

"-But not right now. I- I have to go Dan, people's lives are hanging in the balance. I'll explain if I get out of this alive. Goodbye, big brother." Lex hung up. She knew he might trace her phone, but hopefully the fight would be over by the time he got here. Lex sniffled a little, knowing she might not ever see her brothers again, but she had to do this.

She tried to reassure herself. "At least I'll die a hero…"

It didn't work.

* * *

Liz ran and the only way she could think of getting the attention of the group was to tackle the first person she saw.

It happened to be Reverse Ford. He was a very scary man, but Liz would freak out later. She got up and ran like hell to one of the few branching hallways, leading them away from the people.

She heard someone indistinguishably yelling into a megaphone, a few moments later she heard gunshots and glass. She knew Lex had found a way to break the windows.

She turned around to face the group. Liz only had to stall a little longer.

Acting solely on impulse, she walked up to them. The group seemed to have lost the Original twins somewhere along the run. Liz was much more concerned with the three that did follow.

She stopped a few feet from them. They were blocking her only escape route.

Ford was the one that spoke. "Tell us where the demons are. You and your friend have the imprint of magic all around you." He spoke with such condescending hatred.

"I-"

Reverse Mabel stepped up and pushed Liz's shoulder. "Unless the next words are the slave's location, keep your mouth shut." Another push and Liz was sent to the ground.

Liz couldn't contain her rage, this was the bitch that tortured one of her closest friends. She actually had the audacity to call Will her slave.

Continuing her string of impulses, Liz stood up and punched Mabel in the face.

Liz had asked Dan politely -forced him against his will- to give her some self defense lessons. Not that Dan really minded, he had a sparing partner.

Liz was no where near as good as Lex or Dan yet, but she was good enough to defend herself.

Mabel hit the floor and everything was still for a moment. Liz was shocked she had punched that hard. It was most likely all the adrenaline.

She looked up and that seemed to shatter the stillness. Ford and Dipper charged forward.

Liz knew she couldn't hold either of them off for long, let alone at the same time, but chances be damned, she was going to try.

Liz threw a kick, aiming at Reverse Dipper's chest. However he seemed to realize what she was doing because he swooped down and kicked Liz's leg, breaking it in the process. At least it felt broken.

She howled in pain, but tried to get to her feet anyway. She would not give up. She kept her weight off her probably-broken leg. She kept telling herself it was just sprained but as soon as she put any weight on it, it gave out.

It looked like she'd have to rely on her arms… maybe she could throw a knee. Right about her shin was the break. It felt clean, so it probably would be okay.

The fact that the break was clean pissed her off. That most likely meant he had practice. She could only imagine the things he'd done to Will.

She was determined to beat that apathy of his face and make him feel guilt.

He'd be sorry.

She pulled her arms back into fists and took a steadying breath.

"Oh, tough are we?" Ford looked with mock praise. "Maybe we'll 'recruit' you along with the other slave."

Liz launched herself at Reverse Dipper. She ignored the sharp, agonizing pain in her leg as she pinned him down. She punched him square in his face. It was highly satisfying. Liz kept at it. Again and again. She couldn't tell where her blood started and his ended.

Reverse Mabel seemed to have gotten up, not that Liz had noticed.

She had also forgot about Reverse Ford until he came up behind her, he slammed the butt of his gun on her head so hard she could feel something wet in her hair. It didn't register to her that it was blood. Her final thought was her being upset she didn't get to teach that scum bag more. Liz only got a good five punches in, but she was happy.

Liz hoped the others were out and safe.

Will was sitting in the dark room, a glorified broom closet really. He was in the corner. He had heard the fire alarm. He had heard the gunshots (he'd counted twenty-two)… He still didn't move. Not with the highly likely possibility that… they were still out there.

Will wanted Liz, Lex and his brother to be safe. He hopped they had left him.

Suddenly he heard the door creak open. He tried to press himself further into the corner. Willing himself to disappear.

"Quick Mabes. You stay here. I'll go find that device that'll take up home. Don't come out unless you absolutely have to."

Oh god. It was them. His tormentors. He froze. He couldn't move.

"I'm not leaving you alone! Dipdop, the building is on fire. Fire! This was a terrible idea! We can just get out of here. We'll find the dimension jumper thing later."

This… this wasn't his dimension's twins. They sounded genuinely concerned for one another… Why would they be here?

Will tried to gather courage while the two argued. It seemed he had turned invisible, but that didn't mean he wanted to be trapped in here with someone.

He stood and spoke… though shakily. "Wh-what are y-you d-doing?"

Mabel jumped almost out of her skin. Dipper reached for something in his belt. It was a gun.

Will panicked, then he realized he must still be invisible. "D-don't shoot! I-I'm W-Will." He showed himself. "I-I'm Bill but f-from a d-different dimension…" That didn't seem to calm them at all.

Will took a deep breath and tried to stutter as little as possible. "Bill i-is p-pretty much my b-brother. H-he's actually t-told me all about you two…" He spoke fast and tried to calm them and himself. He didn't know if a gunshot would kill him, but he didn't want to find out.

"Oh, is that so? He tell you how he failed and was beaten by children?" Dipper sneered, holding the gun to Will's chest.

"Y-yes, s-s-sir." Will started to cry again, covering his face with his arms. When Dipper did that it reminded Will too much of the… other Dipper.

This Dipper looked shocked and immediately guilty when Will cried. His Dipper usually smiled his cold uncaring smile.

Will hated that he's said 'his' Dipper, but he was already confusing himself.

"Hey," Mabel stepped out from behind her brother. This was definitely not the Mabel he was used to. Her voice was so soft and comforting. "We won't hurt you." She took the gun out of Dipper's hands, lightly tossing it to her left.

Will tried to relax a little more. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Okay… w-why are y-you h-here w-with th-the… other twins…? Y-you aren't in o-on th-their plan right?!" He hadn't thought of that. These two could just be very good actors. What if they really were working for the twins? Will had just shown himself to the enemies.

Before his train of thought could crash any farther, Dipper spoke again.

"Yeah we are. Why? What's so wrong with our mission?" He sounded defensive.

Will almost freaked, but the way this Dipper had worded it… It made Will angry. What was wrong? He must be joking… right?

"Wh-what's w-wrong? Do y-you even know what y-you just said and wh-who y-you said it to…?" Will stared at the ground, unblinking. "Th-the mission? Y-yeah. Y-you're staring at him. I'm th-the mission. Capturing me is y-your 'mission'. Do y-you know wh-what I've lived th-through because of those psychopaths?!" Will's voice was slowly rising.

"Th-they t-t- tourchered me. I don't know if either of y-you have been through th-that, but, news flash, it's absolute hell." Will was yelling at this point.

"Y-you w-wanna tell me again th-there's nothing w-wrong? Because I remember all of th-the pain. Every. Bit. Kinda sucks being a demon wh-who can remember everything y-you've ever experienced, huh?"

Will didn't know where this was coming from. He guessed it was stress, but it felt so good to yell. He'd been mad at all the people who dressed up, he'd been mad at the twins, even at his brother… Will speculated it might be because Bill just didn't understand, but he was mad nonetheless. Even though Bill couldn't help it.

Will wanted someone to understand, but he wouldn't wish any of what had happened to him on someone else… even still, he was mad.

He was mad at Liz and Lex too, if he were honest. They sometimes treated him as invalid. Even if he was at times, he didn't want to face that.

Yes, he was mad.

The twins before him shrank back with every word.

They were scared of him.

Good.

"No… not good…" Will said out loud. "I-I'm s-sorry. I promise I'm not usually like th-this…" He breathed hard, still crying. "Just kill me. Don't let th-them t-take me again." Will slowly sat down. He put his hands to his head, only just noticing the golden flame that was in his palms.

Mabel stepped forward.

"Will, I'm sure you're angry and scared, but I swear that's not what they told us we were coming here to do." She sat in front of him.

Dipper chimed in cautiously. "We were told Bill was planning to take over the multiverse. I swear we were just trying to protect our dimension. They didn't even mention you. They said they were going to stop Bill, but needed our help. That's our mission."

Will sat up straighter. "I w-won't let y-you take my brother. The girls w-won't let y-you either."

"Dipper… I know you don't like him, but even if we did catch him, what would we do? Those other us's just used us as pawns… that was never our mission to begin with. We should help Will."

"No, Mable. Not happening. Helping him is helping Bill. I'm not doing that." Dipper crossed his arms.

Will giggled a little.

Dipper flushed. "What's so funny?"

"My brother t-talks about y-you t-two constantly. Between th-the th-three of us, he t-talks in his sleep… his most frequent dream is where he's talking to you two… he's always apologizing. Wh-when he has th-those dreams, he w-wakes up crying sometimes… Don't tell him th-that th-though. He doesn't even know he does it.

"He talks about how smart y-you both are, mostly y-you, Dipper. Mable, I won't lie, he seems to favor y-your brother…" Mabel looked dejected. "Buuut, he constantly tells me how much he liked y-your sweaters. My brother isn't a bad guy… well he is, but he takes care of me and even the girls to an extent…" Will trailed off, hoping they were all okay.

"Your keep saying the girls… who are they?" Mabel asked.

"Th-that's a long story…"

Mabel gets up and pulls Dipper to the side. "Give us a second." Mabel says to Will before proceeding to argue lightly with her brother.

Will started to wonder what he'd do to help beat the other twins.

Mabel suddenly turned around. "Okay we'll help you."

Dipper looked exasperated but determined. "Yep we're in. Also… just a friendly reminder that the building is still on fire."

"I th-think I can help…" Will looks to the direction he heard the bullets earlier. He didn't move to walk.

"Lead the way." Dipper breathed, breaking the trace that seemed to be on everyone.

* * *

Dan looked at his phone in disbelief. What the hell was going on? He looked over to Matt and Alex.

"So. where are they." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"…"

"So help you, you better tell me or I'm going to call the police." He would have laughed at his threat if this weren't so serious. Alex opened his mouth to give Dan a half assed lie, but Matt beat him too it with the truth.

"They went to a convention… We made a deal with them. They'd go and we wouldn't tell and in return we could get a lot more candy… we were supposed to tell you they went to Bill and Will's house after…"

"Where is it." Dan demanded again, pulling on his coat and shoes.

"It's about half an hour away… I have the address. I'll text it to you." Alex pulled out his phone.

Dan sighed heavily, of course it was far away.

But one of the upsides to being a cop was you could get anywhere really fast. He knew it was a little against the law, but he kinda was the law so, really, it canceled out.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Dan called behind him.

"Be careful!" called Matt and Alex back to him.

Dan sped down the highway. Pissed and worried beyond belief.

"Lex, what have you gotten yourself into now?" he muttered under his breath, glaring angrily at the almost deserted road ahead of him.

* * *

Bill had heard the gunshots. He'd counted twenty. He sprinted to the place he thought they were and sure enough he saw a heavy stream of people climbing through the shattered glass.

He walked up to a guy who was helping people through.

"How'd you break the windows?" Bill knew it was probably one of the girls, but he wanted to know for sure.

The guy looked at him for a split second before gesturing for him to help on the other side of the window he was standing at. Bill sighed and walked over.

"Some girl, in about the same outfit as you are, stole the megaphone from my belt. She started barking orders… she got us to shoot the windows. Then she put the guy over there," he motioned with his head to a security looking guy at the window next to the one the were currently at. Bill was grabbing people by the arm and helping them avoid any glass. "In charge. These are the last few people."

"Where's the girl now?" Bill had a bad feeling growing in his gut.

"She said she was going back in to see if she could find anyone. She is as brave as she is stupid. I hope she survives this heroic bout of hers." He shook his head as they help the last person out.

Bill looked into the burning building. Before thinking he dodged the glass and ran in. He looked around and around, but he could only see fire and smoke. He walked where he could, there was only so much space.

Bill saw a small hallway in the distance. He beelined for it. It didn't look affected by the flames. He hoped his brother, Blue and Goldie were there.

When he got there, he realized what they meant by 'be careful what you wish for' because there, laying motionless on the floor, were Goldie and Blue. His brother nowhere to be seen.

He got closer to the girls… they were in bad shape. Blue had blood in her hair that didn't look dry and her leg was definitely broken.

Bill looked to Goldie. She had broken glass in her hair and cuts around her face, her shoulder was bleeding but nothing looked broken. Bill looked closer, he took it back. He was sure her hand was broken.

Bill started to get up. He had to find his brother. Then Bill would get them all out.

He heard the sound of a gunshot. Pain exploded through his body.

As he slowly looked down he could hear footfalls behind him. He'd been shot. It was only in the thigh, but it hurt like hell. He knew there was some big artery in humans' thighs… but he had more things to be concerned with.

Bill's biggest concern was how he would fight the threat behind him if he couldn't stand.

"Well, well. Bill Cipher. Pleasure to meet you. I see you've come to join your friends in dying. How noble." It was Reverse Ford. Bill heard another bullet being chambered. "Oh, and don't worry about your brother. We'll take excellent care of him." Bill could hear Reverse Ford's smirk. It took all his willpower, but Bill stood himself up and turned. It was worse than being exorcised, but he endured it.

Ford looked unfazed as he held the gun up and smirked.

"Goodbye, Mr. Cipher." A smirk, then another shot.

This one hit Bill square in the chest. He stumbled and fell back near Goldie and Blue.

He looked up from where he had fallen. The roof over their heads being engulfed by flames.

Bill's world turned black.

* * *

As Will, Dipper and Mabel made their way to the main floor, they were having a harder and harder time due to all the smoke and fire. Will muttered a spell he hoped would protect the two next to him from too much smoke inhalation… He couldn't tell if it worked. He supposed he wouldn't until something went wrong or it didn't.

It was like navigating a maze. With no way to know if they were going towards or away from the only way out, Will was starting to panic again.

He didn't want any harm to come to these twins. If he had more time, he would have cried about them being so nice.

They were starting to go in circles. They had finally made it close to where Will had thought the guns had gone off.

Will was searching harder and harder until he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. He motioned for Dipper and Mabel to stay out of sight and to get to the windows.

There, on the floor, were Liz, Lex and his brother. All lying motionless, surrounded by flames.

Liz and Lex looked like they'd survive… They had broken bones and small cuts from glass… but his brother looked horrible.

He had a wound in his leg. It was oozing blood slowly… that was bad but the one in his chest was worse. It was pouring blood. It almost looked as if he'd gotten into a swimming pool with red food coloring in it.

If it didn't stop in a few minutes it would kill a normal mortal… Will had to question what it would do to his brother. He… looked so pale and helpless. Would it… kill him, or would it simply render this body useless? Would he be flung back to his dimension? So many uncertainties were making Will want to cry.

Unfortunately, the bad news just kept coming.

The Reverse Pines were standing near enough to them that Will couldn't get his body to get closer, but far enough away to be out of the fire's way. Will didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to be quick. If he waited too much longer, the building would collapse in on itself and they'd all die… If the others weren't already dead.

He walked over as close as he could, there was fire everywhere and it would do more harm than good to have him out of commission. In fact, if he went down, it was over.

Will shuddered as he realized he was the last line of defense.

He steeled himself and walked closer. Pretending the fire was the only thing stopping him, he stopped just outside the ring of fire that seemed to have formed around his friends and brother.

"Will! We've missed our little pet. Be a good slave and get over here now." It was Reverse Mabel. Will would had giggled at how icy her voice sounded even in the middle of a fire. He couldn't bring himself too.

When Will didn't move to walk to them Dipper talked this time.

"Yes. Get over here. Look how much trouble you've caused. I do believe it's time to go back. You only cause trouble. It'd be a shame if…" He walked into the circle of fire and kept talking. "One of your friends were to have something terrible happen all because of you. Oh," He bent down and stroked Liz's face. "Too late for that, I'm afraid."

"No! Stop it!" Will cried, almost jumping to Liz's aid before remembering once again what this despicable family was capable of.

"You. Do not. Give. Orders." He punctuated every word with a sharp kick to Bill's blood covered side. His body tried to curl away, but seemed too weak to do so. Bill didn't even seem to be able to make a noise.

Will was trying so hard not to cry. He couldn't cry in front of them and let them know they were affecting him so much. If he could just reach Bill and the girls…

He might be able to teleport them out. Lack of magic was a thing Bill had, but he used magic more often than Will did, so maybe, just maybe, he had enough to get them out or… help them somehow.

Reverse Ford spoke up this time. "If you come with us, without a hassle, we'll leave your friends alone." Will was literally created for making deals. He knew loopholes when he heard them.

He couldn't take the deal. That would mean Bill, Liz and Lex would all be left to burn. He couldn't, wouldn't, let that happen.

Will had an idea. It was a long shot, and if he didn't have any magic, he would doom himself, Bill and the girls.

He pretended to look helpless… though it wasn't much pretend. Then he looked hesitant as he walked through the fire without burning himself -as much as possible, anyways.

All three Reverses had leering looks on their faces as Will walked closer, shaking and trembling. Will walked by his brother and his two closest friends and put a fire resistant spell on them, as well as the same one he'd put on the other Dipper and Mabel.

He didn't know if it would work, but he had to try. It was a kind of complicated spell to do as you were walking by your intended recipient… but he couldn't slow down and risked being suspected.

Will hoped it would still work. If he messed it up though, it could turn into a plain fire spell and kill the tree of them instantaneously.

He concentrated as hard as he could without looking like he was doing anything. Closer and closer. Once he had passed them, he had to face his new reality.

He would go back to his own dimension with this psychotic family to get them away from the three laying unconscious. If they were still alive, someone would come help them. With the spell Will had cast, they should have a little more time.

Will prayed. He didn't know to who, or what, but he didn't care. If someone, somewhere, heard him and answered, he would be forever grateful.

He neared the edge of the circle, closer to the Pines… he prepared to step through another fire, but suddenly Where Mabel had been standing was empty.

Will looked down. Mabel had been tackled… by herself.

Will looked with shock and confoundment. He had told them to get out while they could. Why were they back?

Good (Will could barely keep track of the dimensions so he went with stereotypical 'good' and 'evil') Dipper had taken Evil Ford to the ground. It looked like he was winning in getting the gun from Evil Ford's hand.

Will didn't have time to think. His body acted on impulse. Before he knew it he'd flown through the fire and tackled Evil Dipper to the ground. When he hit the ground, Evil Dipper dropped his gun. It seemed to be a normal gun from this dimension.

Will grabbed at it and soon had it pointed to Evil Dipper's head. As soon as Will had realized what he'd done, he got up and jumped back.

He couldn't believe what he'd just done. Neither, it seemed, did Evil Dipper, because he just stayed on the floor, looking confused and out of it. Will vaguely wondered if he had given Evil Dipper a concussion. He hoped so.

Good Mabel shouted with triumph, holding the gun to her own head… well kind of.

Good Dipper was having more difficulty with Evil Ford. Will wanted to help, but he couldn't. Evil Ford was bigger than him. Stronger too… Will couldn't.

Will held the gun to Evil Dipper's head had hopped it subdued him. He held the gun shakily. It was a lot heavier than he thought it would be. Will looked over at the Good Mabel, she shot him a shaky but reassuring smile. Will couldn't bring himself to smile back, so he just inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment. He looked back over to the ongoing struggle.

Abruptly, Will found himself on the ground. Evil Dipper seemed to have regained his senses while Will wasn't looking. Will tried to aim the gun at his assailant, who was now on his feet, only to have it kicked from his hand, skittering into the flames behind them.

"You're going to regret doing that." Evil Dipper hissed as he caught Will's collar, dragging him up painfully.

"S-s-stop!"

"You don't give orders." Evil dipper had raised Will above his head. "It seems we'll have to reteach you. This time, you won't forget."

Evil Dipper threw Will to the ground. Hard. Will was surprised nothing was broken. He shifted to get up.

He gasped. "S-spoke t-too s-soon…" he muttered as he drew his right arm to his chest protectively.

"Aw, is your arm broken? Brings back some memories, doesn't it? Fun times. We'll have to have a repeat sometime." Evil Dipper was stalking forward in a dangerous way.

Will froze again. He couldn't move. Dipper was walking closer and closer and Will couldn't take it. He wanted to disappear. He could feel some type of magic trying to work, but Evil Dipper pulled out another device and grinned wickedly.

"Nice try. But this little thing is cancelling out what, pathetically little, power you have." He then pulled out a simple pocket knife, but there was no doubt it was sharp beyond belief.

Will couldn't help the tears as they fell down his cheeks. Almost within arm's reach, Will slipped onto the floor. His body refused to move. Will threw his hands over his head.

Will hoped the Good Dipper and Mabel would get out alive. For Bill he hoped Will's capture wouldn't hit him too hard… If Bill even survived. Will's final wish was for the girls to survive and forget this whole incident. They deserved better than being put into danger with people who couldn't protect them.

Will waited. He heard something happen and a loud thud in front of him, but he didn't open his eyes. He waited for his tormenter to rip him up and take him back to his own personal hell.

It never came. Will risked a peek from behind his arms. He was absolutely astounded to what he saw.

Evil Dipper was now on the ground with a seriously pissed off Dan pinning him to the floor.

"Alright. I don't know what's going on but we need to get out of here now." Dan knocked Evil Dipper out, then lunged at Evil Ford who now had Good Dipper on the floor at gunpoint.

Dan did some kind of karate move to disarm Ford, then knocked him back. It seemed Ford was smart enough to not test Dan.

Good Mabel was the only one who had her situation under control. Will didn't know how Dan knew who was good and who was bad… Will had a terrifying thought cross his mind… What if Dan thought this was an every man for himself type deal?!

But that was quickly defused when Dan nodded at Good Mabel and walked over to where his sister, Liz and Bill lay.

"When we get out of here, you need to explain." He growled at Will as he picked Lex and Liz up in his arms.

Will just nodded somberly.

Will tried to drag Bill, but his body was so tired and he kept having to avoid fire and debris. To his utter relief, Good Dipper helped. Mabel was still holding a gun to her 'evil' self, and Evil Dipper was still unconscious.

With Dipper helping, they made it out much faster. Will suddenly realized how stupid they'd been to leave Mabel all alone in there with two Reverse Pines still very much alert and aware and one who could come too at any moment.

Will sprinted back in, Dipper right behind. They made their way through the maze that kept changing.

When they made it back, they realized they should never had doubted Mabel. It looked like the only one not knocked out was Ford. Mabel stood above the alternate her and her alternate twin, still on guard. Evil Dipper looked like he was waking up.

Ford came up to them right as a large pillar was falling to their left. He was no doubt exhausted, but his pride got the better of him and he pushed himself to look like he was unbothered.

"Will, you're coming with us." He went to grab for a gun, but Dipper didn't let him. It seemed he had grabbed the dimension hopper from Ford in their struggle.

"No. See, what's going to happen is you are going to leave. You and your pathetic niece and nephew." Dipper held a gun in the other hand as he opened a portal behind Ford.

Mabel struggled to pick herself up off the floor. "I've heard of beating yourself up… but this is a whole other level of literal." She muttered. Will would have laughed, but this wasn't the time or place.

Mabel gave up, figuring Ford would come collect his niece.

Evil Dipper came too and seemed to accept defeat for now. He picked up his sister and walked over to the portal where their Grunkle was standing. Ford turned back to look Will dead in the eye.

"This isn't over by a long shot. You won't escape next time. Next time, you'll be ours."

Then they were gone. The portal shut when they were through. Dipper smashed the device and it felt like the air was clean again.

Except… it wasn't. They were breathing in smoke. They got out as quickly and safely as they could.

Once safely outside, Dan walked up to them. "I'm taking the three of you to the hospital." He proceeded to lead the way to his car, ushering them urgently.

"The ambulances took Bill, Lex, and Liz. They couldn't wait for you, and we don't have time to wait for the next ones. Your lungs could give out by then." Dan was in with the car started in record time.

Will remembered setting a smoke spell or something on Dipper and Mabel… But he couldn't remember if he'd actually done that or not. He knew he'd done one for the other three… what were their names…? Whatever.

He wasn't even sure if it had worked. He hadn't had much magic to begin with… Wait? He'd lost his magic? What was happening? Where was he?

Will passed out. He didn't realize how tired he was until he wasn't fighting for his life. He hoped this wasn't an effect of dying, but he was too tired to really care.

Distantly, Will heard someone curse, then running footsteps coming toward him.

Will couldn't tell what happened next.

* * *

 **Miss Taken: Sorry... I know it's a cliffhanger... I apparently have a problem with that.**

 **I really have no more to say other than to pester you to review (Which many of you will ignore anyways...)**

 **The next chapter won't be nearly as long... in length or amount of time you have to wait for it! You know... Hopefully.**

 **Review, favorite, follow... I don't care anymore...**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! (I worked so hard on it...)**

 **Anyway. It's late. I'm tired. Good day to you.**

 **Have a great whatever time it is!**

 **~Miss Taken**


End file.
